la poción de Salazar
by madelinleonor.aguilar
Summary: una version similar a la de valor con pociones pero esta es mi vercion con fem harry y no soy dueña de harry potter ni sus personajes
1. Chapter 1

**1\. ¿Como resolver ONU Problema Como Ginevra Wesley?**

En un aula de clases vacia Harry O mejor DICHO Aurora ESTABA pensando y maldiciendo Como Es Que Nada En Su Vida Puede Ser Fácil devuelta en Hogwarts.

: Por otra parte, ¿CUÁNDO Penso en su vida habia Nunca FUE Fácil? Pero teniendo en Cuenta Que el infierno habia Vivido Hasta el Año Pasado, Y EL Verano desgraciada Que habia experimentado en solitario, Aurora habia Hecho Pensar Que Su Vida ESTABA A punto de Mejorar.

En Los Últimos años Cuanto Sabia Que Ron ESTABA Obsesionado con el Quiddithch, del tanto de la ONU comprensible ya Que por fin Pudo entrar al equipo de la Escuela; Pero el pelirrojo no podria ENCONTRAR Nada Más Que Hablar De Vez en Cuando hay ¿Es Así?

Ron de Mientras no dejaba de Hablar de Quiddithch, su amiga Hermione tomo Su Lugar, obsesionándose con SUS tritones, Cuando ella no los regañaba a la Muerte Como se sentia.

Merlín Sabia Que la Amaba un Esa Chica En Este Momento Pero la conducía Como un Una Pared Con Su bipolaridad. Para SUS Extasis todavía Eran a 2 años de distancia ¿Por que deberia insistir Sobre Ellos Ahora? Y ahora Hermione no habia pedido un nadie cerca de ella, sin ella: Además chupo Como consejero de la pena, Pero Trata de decirle eso.

Aún Así Aurora SE ESTABA acostumbrando a Sus Amigos PECULIARIDADES Y Sus, Y AUNQUE lo ESTABA condiciendo Como un Batty en El Momento sí Puso al día con Ellos y si ella Sabia Que No habria sobrevivido un Los Cinco años sin Ellos.

Pues nop, Lo Que La habian empujado Más ala de su época Resistencia Ginny Weasley con sangre.

Pues al Parecer, Ginny habia Decidido Que Ella y Harry (ella es de nacimiento Pero Tiene Un encantamiento de ocultación) harian La Pareja Perfecta Y Como resultado m Ginny la ESTABA Llevando al Último pensamiento que se era aterrador.

Lo Que Hizo La Situacion peor época Que Ron y Hermione le Estaban Animando. CUANDO Harry (#) Llamando a Sus Amigos les pedia Que No se entrometan, Que No habia Tenido las agallas para decirles y sermonearlos, informándoles de Que Todo Lo Que necesitaba para ser feliz era el amor.

Harry Recordando su última conversación del aire SUS AMIGOS Supuestos about Ginny y su obsesión. La Forma Que Ron y Hermione le Estaban Hablando Que se podia CONSEGUIR una novia Haría bien en su vida.

"SI ESE Fuera El Caso, then Donde demonios los 2 no admiten SUS sentimientos y Empezar un salir" Harry dados Entre dientes y con rabia, el era Ritmo Un poco mar de Como "si Todo Lo Que Necesitas es amor, ENTONCES ¿Porque No se Deben agarrar con las dos manos y Viven felices para siempre? " Me burlaba con disgusto la adolecente de pelo largo Cambio de Dirección y comenzo una pasearse por La Izquierda por la habitación ¿.

Lo que no entendían que se era sin Queria una novia o novio para El caso de Pero eso era de ella SI QUERIA CONSEGUIR Otro significativo, Harry Seguro que no queria Que Fuera otra niña o un chico.

No Es Realmente Importante es definitiva sin ESTABA buscando una historia de amor. Lo Que La Guerra y lo de Voldemort ... no podia En Realidad sin valerse de un sí Mismo Poniendo A Otro Ser Humano en peligro al salir con Ellos. Nunca Pintan bronceado Grandes Como la espalda de otra persona, y Voldemort Y Sus mortífagos Nunca pasarían por alto la ONU objetivo m potencial de Como La novia de Harry Potter.

Tratando de explicárselo a Ron y Hermione, con la esperanza Que les obligaría a ver el SENTIDO Y Dejar de Pasar Tiempo con Ginny Pero por Desgracia no busque FUE.

Ron cansado habia volado y termino Gritando a El; Harry era todavía Seguro que su amigo pelirrojo ESTABA Tratando de decirle, El Punto es Que se habia perdido En Una Competencia de gritos. Y Hermione Tenia En Realidad SE ECHO a llorar y correr para su dormitorio, sollozando incoherentemente en su pañuelo.

Llevándose tres dias para recuperarse de la ESA Confrontación Que DESPUÉS Que habia Sido: Aún más Decidido a ponerle Una trampa con Ginny. No Es El resultado m Que ESTABA esperando.

"¿Talvez si le digo que soy gay ...?" Harry del piensa Pasando SUS Manos por enésima Vez. Haciendo Una pausa por Un momento considero la Opción Pero nego con la cabeza para Comenzar a Caminar de nuevo. "Para Que Ron Grite de nuevo y Hermione ... no estoy Seguro de Como lo tomaria la noticia Pero de nuevo con mi apuesto Último Knut Que Me Daría Una Conferencia sobre los homosexuales".

"Y Para Que Este es el profeta Y Que Tiene Que Decir semanal sobre mi inexistencia de mi vida amorosa" anādi Con Un estremecimiento No Es Que le importara Decir Que Fuera homo Siempre Y Cuando Tenia Un Amante Que Mostrar con orgullo.

Pero siempre y Cuando No Tenia un novio sin Pudo ver la salida de sí Mismo. El Mundo Mágico de verdad no importaba Que amabas, ya Que la procreación no era de ningún Problema Siempre Y Cuando Tenías Acceso a la magia y pociones.

Sin ESTABA avergonzaba de quien era el simplemente no queria abrir ESA lata de gusanos.

Suspirando considerará si las options Que Tenia para salir of this lío La Forma Que Lo vio, en solitario habia dos Cosas Que podia Hacer Que Ginny Valla A lo largo de los sentimientos Que pretende Tener y Que El No Tiene, o De alguna manera consigue la Manera de Atravesar Sobre su grueso cráneo Que simplemente no le Interesa.

Pero la Desgracia no escucho nada y no era Mejor Que Ron y Hermione.

"Que hacer, Que Hacer ..." porque reflexione caminando sin le ayudaba en solitario Asía Que Ginny se Saliera Con La Suya trato de Ser indiferente Hacia ella en solitario le basto ONU golpe de ninguna Hacer Caso de ella su hermana pequeña exigiendo saber si hay Suficientemente era lo bueno para Pasar Tiempo con.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, todavía no podia Creer La cerrazón de su amigo ¿Por Qué Ron, por Una Vez En Su Vida ve lo Que esta Haciendo Con Su terquedad? ¿Por Que No podrian Los Demás doblar el cuello de Vez en Cuando Y SUS change Formas por el amor de Harry?

Empujar ESOs Pensamientos y sentimientos de un Lado de la ONU, sabiendo Que No podia permitirse el lujo de dudar Empezar una de Sus amigos, Harry Regreso al espinoso Problema de que se era Ginevra Wesley.

¿Qué más podios Hacer Para Que Ginny dé marcha atrás Que No se habia intentado ya? Una especie decepción, la indiferencia, la frialdad, Todo Lo Que habia intentado y todavía Ginny ESTABA viniendo a el como si su vida dependiera de El Saliendo Con Ella.

No, SE ESTABA convirtiendo descaradamente claro un Harry necesitaba Algo Más Que, algo impactante ... si iba un CONSEGUIR un Través de la Chica Que El simplemente no ESTABA Interesado en Convertirse en su novio. ¿Qué Pero? ¿Que podia Hacer para causar efecto ESE?

"Es una lástima que soy Demasiado cobarde para simplemente decirle a la Cara Lo Que pienso de ella y su intrigante," Harry murmuró al aire ONU de la estafa racheado suspiro. "Demás Por LO, Es Una lástima que soy Demasiado tímida y dócil a decirle al Mundo entero Donde se pueden pegar SUS Demandas y expectativas", Añadío Harry, sintiéndose muy audaz para CONSEGUIR Que gran parte de su pecho.

Pero, En Realidad, Desde Que El profeta empezo a llamarlo El elegido, las Expectativas se habian Convertido simplemente ... ridículo. Particularmente a la luz de la basura el papel se ha escrito Sobre el Que El año anterior. Harry ESTABA tan cerca de decirles a todos un besar su culo.

Refunfuñando en voz baja Sobre la idiotez del Mundo de la magia, el mago de cabello negro De Repente se congeló un medio paso, casi el Envío de sí Mismo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Habia algo ... Algo que habia Leído una vez ... Tratando valientemente para Perseguir a la memoria vaga Que habia aparecido De Repente En Su mente Solo Para La Misma Rapidez estallar Hacia Fuera otra vez, Harry se quedo helado al Lugar Hasta Que, con Una explosión de euforia, de pronto Recordo. Habia Sido Algo que habia Leído en uno de los Textos de Defensa de la Sala de los menesteres le habia dado El año anterior.

Algo sobre pociones Unas Que se utilizan comunmente en los viejos dias para curar la ONU Guerrero En El Entrenamiento de Ser tímido. Si La poción Realmente Lo Que Hizo Harry Penso Que Lo Hizo una ... Continuación, Que Sólo Podria ser La Respuesta a todos SUS Problemas.

Con suerte, se las arreglaría para dominar los antes de Que El era viejo y gris. Antes De Que se Encontró unido a Uno Ginevra Wesley.

Con Un estremecimiento de asco, Harry Arranco del salón ¿Que habia abandonado Tomado Refugio en. Any destino Mejor Que era eso.

Nota # Lo que sé es explicare Más adelante segura con la perspectiva de Como Que Fuera solitario Harry AUNQUE SE Llame de verdad Aurora


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. Vea Lo Que La Desesperación me llevo una**

Para Las Próximas Semanas, Harry se Encontró muy Ocupado. Los Profesores, Bastardos sádicos Eran Que, apilaron Un monton de Tareas Sobre las cabezas de Sus Pobres Alumnos, Haciendo Que Ron a la Desesperación, MIENTRAS Que Hermione FUE conducido En Una nerviosidad.

Para Evitar Que se les ruegue a la Muerte, Harry obedientemente Pasó Un tiempo en la biblioteca Haciendo Su Tarea tan pronto Como Se le Asigno, escapando tan pronto Como era humanamente Posible Sin Despertar Sospechas de Hermione. Afortunadamente, Ron ESTABA severamente Atrás en su Tarea, Dando un Hermione Un monton de Razones para acosarlo de su pobre ética de Trabajo, haciéndola Demasiado Ocupado párrafo molesto con Harry Mucho por tiempo ONU.

Así Que Harry felizmente Pasó la mayor parte de su Tiempo en la Sala de los menesteres, el estudio de las Tres Posiciones de la sala brillante le ha proporcionado.

La primera poción Viejo época. Tan Viejo Que Harry no podia Siquiera Averiguar En que idioma FUE escrito. De Hecho, ni Siquiera ESTABA Seguro de Lo que sé suponia que se era la poción Que Hacer.

El Segundo era oscuro con el capital de la ONU D. Harry Leyo un Través de la Lista de Ingredientes Una Vez Y LUEGO procedió a vomitar Cada comida Que habia comido en la última semana. Lo poción LUEGO FUE despedido sumariamente de la mente del adolescente.

La Tercera poción resulto Ser Una Invención por el propio Salazar Slytherin. Por lo poco Que la Investigación de la habitación ¿le dio, el fundador Tenia la CREO Para Ayudar a su hija menor de una Superar su timidez paralizante. La chica al Parecer habia Sido veinticinco años CUANDO lo bebía, y Harry PUDO ENCONTRAR Ninguna Mención de SI La Edad o el género importan o No Para La poción para Trabajar.

Harry vaciló Durante Bastante Tiempo Si Se Dębe Como utilizar la poción o no, pero ya no Que El Tenia Ninguna otra alternativa, y dado Que se ESTABA convirtiendo en algo desconcertada, Harry Lanzo un Advertencias Los Vientos y comenzo un elaborar cerveza.

"Albus Dumbledore Es Un viejo bastardo sádico Que Dębe Ser colgado Por Sus uñas de los pies," Harry echaba humo Como El irrumpió un Través de los pasillos de Hogwarts Vacíos.

Hace dos Semanas, el director ha Anunciado Que habria un baile de disfraces de Halloween de de Este Año para 'ayuda con El Espíritu festivo de la temporada', MIENTRAS Dumbledore lo habia puesto m. Y Para Ayudar a dar "Todo El Mundo Algo que hay mar para la Guerra Hablar '.

Ginny habia INFORMAR INMEDIATAMENTE a todos Que Ella y Harry iba a Asistir a la pelota juntos. Como pareja. Como una pareja Pareja. then Ella Se habia Pasado Las Dos Semanas Siguientes un Hablar La Oreja de Harry Fuera Cada Vez Que consiguio acorralarlo, exigiendo sable Lo Que Queria vestirse como, Pero No Darle Una abertura para dar una Realidad su juicio.

Tal Vez, Porque Cada Vez Que Lo hice dar mi Opinión, FUE para decirle Que No seria ir juntos, Todo sobre, ninguna pareja de Como, reflexionó Harry oscuramente. No Es Que Ginny habia escuchado. Es Como Si ella es parte de sanguijuela o algo, Lo Que con la forma en Que es imposible Escapar de ella. Y no puedo creer la forma Ron this Animando A Ella. Hermione también para el Caso.

Harta de su charla, Harry habia Hecho Todo Lo Posible, Pero de plano una gritarle, informándole en repetidas Ocasiones Que No ESTABA Interesado en ir a la fiesta, y todavía Ginny ceñirse a El En Cada oportunidad, el parloteando Sobre SUS trajes y Tiempo ONU lo Que maravilloso tendria en la fiesta, Y Como Todo El Mundo estaria celosa Cuando Se Dieron Cuenta de que se era Harry Potter Ahora oficialmente Fuera del Mercado.

La última OBSERVACIÓN le ha ganado Una reprimenda y Un hombro Extremadamente frío. Ginny Debio Notar Que esta Vez Porque ella En Realidad habia disculpas a El por su "mala elección realizada de palabras '. Pero ella no ha perdido su Actitud, o la sonrisa orgullosa Que llevaba Cada Vez Que se las habia arreglado para adherirse un brazo do.

Sensación harto Completamente, Harry habia Hecho Todo Lo Posible párrafo Evitar Que ella, Y ESTO era por Lo Que ESTABA asaltando a traves de Pasillos vacios ridículamente Temprano En La Mañana, La Intención de PASAR ESTE dia en particular, Escondido en la habitacion de los Requisitos.

Refunfuñando Entre dientes en silencio, Harry se furiosamente Paseo Hacia Atrás y adelante las necesarias Tres Veces, imaginando Lo Que necesitaba. Tirando La puerta abierta, Harry cierra los ojos Y Rezo Con Todas SUS Fuerzas Que Seria Hoy El Día En Que por fin consiguio PreparAR las pociones Y marchitas correctas.

Caminando un Través de la Puerta, Harry Hizo ONU gesto de aprobacion en el Laboratorio de imprimación pociones TASA del Castillo le habia proporcionado. Tomando Una Respiración profunda, casi esperando Que Snape Que aparezca En Una Esquina párrafo Iniciar reprendiéndolo la forma en Que Siempre he aquí HACIA, Harry con cautela se Acerco al caldero de espera.

Dejando caer la bolsa Sobre la mesa de trabajo de Que Poco a Poco comenzo una desempaquetar los Ingredientes Necesarios, repasando mentalmente TODOS Y Cada Paso de la receta, doble control de todo un Antes de Empezar SUS Preparaciones. Teniendo en Cuenta El Número de Veces Que habia intentado colar Este maldito cosa, Harry podia Ahora casi Hacerlo en su sueño. Y A Pesar De Que Tiene Que todavía Hacerlo bien. Siempre habia Alguna Pequeña Cosa Que logro echar a perder.

El Envío De Una Segunda Oración un CUALQUIERA Que Esté Dispuesto a escuchar, Harry respiro Profundamente y comenzo un elaborar cerveza.

Cinco horas Más tarde Encontró un pelo negro, mago de ojos verdes incrédula mirada fija en el caldero de la ONU, sin dar crédito a Sus Ojos. Lo Que Efectivamente ha de Hecho. EL, Harry James Potter, el Número Uno tonto Cuando Se trataba de pociones, de Acuerdo con Snape, habia Logrado PreparAR Una poción con precisión Que COMPLEJA.

Dejando Escapar de la ONU grito de alegría, Harry Hizo un baile de la victoria Cuidado Alrededor de la habitación ¿. ¡Lo Hecho habia! Lo Que Efectivamente ha de Hecho. Y sin causar explosión Una Sola.

Esta Vez, se vio Obligado: Añadir una.

"¡Ja! ¡Toma eso, Snape!" Harry grito de alegría, colapsando En Una silla, riendo histéricamente.

"Lo hice. En hice Realidad Mín. No puedo creerlo. Yo la elaboración de la cerveza, puedo ver el resultado m, Pero todavía no lo puedo creer", murmuró, Haciendo Todo Lo Posible párrafo Recuperar el aliento, TODO MIENTRAS Que El radiante de Realización orgullo en su.

La Recuperación De Una Cierta semejanza de calma, Harry se Puso de Pie, la reanudación de Negocio Como el ONU aire. Segunda verificación de Sus notas por Ultima Vez Solo Para asegurarse de Que TODO ESTABA en orden, el adolescente embotellado con Cuidado El Producto Terminado, sellándolos herméticamente y etiquetarlos con Etiquetas ya Escritos, Que Tiene casi Decidido a Uno deslizarse de Ellos con Neville, calculando el chico tímido podria ver con Un poco de valor también.

Todos, excepto para la última botella, Que Harry levanto en un saludo burlón los antes de ahogarse en Una Sola Vez, estremeciéndose Ligeramente al gusto. Sin embargo, El Tenia ONU gusto peor en la enfermería

Poniendo la botella Hacia abajo, Harry Esperó con ansiedad Lo Que sucedería un Continuación. Nota de Salazar no ha Sido exactamente Próxima, Solamente observando Que El Resultado definitivo se habia Reunido con su aprobacion, lo significaba que.

Durante Varios momentos de tension nada parecia suceder, y Harry comenzo una preocuparse de que tal Vez SUS pociones no habian Sido tan perfecta Como habia Pensado. INCLUIDO comenzo un entrar en pánico, preguntándose Como Se Supone Que explicar this to Snape SI ÉL Terminó necesitando ayuda anti-retorcimiento del bastardo Lo Que Harry habia Hecho mal. Pero then, Como un rayo desde el cielo Nubes altas de la ONU, una ola de mareo barrio un Través de El, Y LUEGO SE Sentia Como Si su época Cabeza la división en cuatro.

Harry no se dio Cuenta Cuando Se tambaleo, chocando con la mesa y el ENVÍO de las botellas de estrellarse contra el suelo. Nunca se dio Cuenta de caída Hacia Delante, Cayendo al suelo Con Un ruido sordo, gimiendo y retorciéndose Como Si estuviera Sometido a la maldición Cruciatus. Harry no se dio Cuenta, ya Que ESTABA Demasiado Ocupado Tratando de no gritar la Cabeza. ENTONCES TODO SE Volvió negro misericordiosamente.

Parpadeando Lentamente los ojos abiertos, Harry se Pregunto Dónde diablos ÉL ESTABA, y Por Qué, exactamente, se sentia Como Si su cabeza Apenas habia caido. Incorporándose, el adolescente se quejo de Inmediato y agarro su cabeza de dolor, De Repente Deseando Que se habia caido. Al menos, El no estaria Sufriendo la peor migraña Que Hubiera experimentado en su corta vida.

El USO de los muebles Como una muleta, Harry subio lenta y laboriosamente Sobre SUS empanadas. Ligeramente Tambaleándose, los Jóvenes manejar, De alguna manera, para deslizarse En Una Silla en Lugar de caer de nuevo en el suelo Sobre su trasero.

Centrarse unicamente en su Respiración, Manteniendo los ojos cerrados apretado, Harry Esperó una Que El Mundo para asentarse y Dejar de Girar ampliamente. Poco a poco, el dolor de cabeza comenzo un disminuir, y Finalmente FUE Capaz de Comenzar a Hacer balance de las Naciones Unidas de Como se sentia En Realidad.

Y he aquí que se era ... ESTABA Sintiendo Sorprendentemente bueno.

Al abrir los ojos y Sentarse con la espalda recta, Harry sintio Como Si Una pesada carga habia caído de Sus Hombros.

Sintiendo Listo para activo probar suerte Una Vez Más, Harry Lentamente y con Cuidado sí Puso de Pie, Sonriendo alegremente MIENTRAS El Mundo amablemente serio en la ONU Lugar en solitario, Como El osadamente trato de caminar por la habitación ¿.

Sintiéndose Más audaz, el joven mago Hizo algunos adj Ejercicios de estiramiento, de activo probar la gama de Sus Extremidades

Hubo residual ONU dolor, Pero Nada que no Pudiera vivir. Feliz De Que TODO parecia ESTAR En Buenas Condiciones, Harry Pidio ONU Espejo De Cuerpo Entero, con ganas de Hacer Una comprobación visual de Sólo para Estar Seguro. Y to see si habia Cambios notables En Su Apariencia o si fueran Todos interna. Escrutando su aspecto m Cuidado, Harry noto Que Nada parecia Haber Cambiado.

Su cabello era todavía negro y desordenado. Sus ojos verdes y Esteban AÚN todavía necesitan gafas

EL era todavía bajo y flaco, Mas la pena, y todavía llevaba ESE rayo de odio cicatriz Que le habia Causado del tanto dolor y miseria en forma.

Y todavía llevaba ESOs repugnantes ropa desechada su tía le habia dado el Año Pasado. Haciendo Una cara de disgusto, Harry decidio then Que habian Llegado A Donde ir. ¿Por que no los habia tirado años hace? Y SE COMPRO algo de ropa real, FUE Más allá de El, Pero No más.

Pero, ¿Cómo Sé Que suponia debia Hacerse con ropa nueva? No era de Como Si Pudiera estallar Fuera de Londres o Alguna otra gran ciudad y Hacer compras. Demonios, ni Siquiera podia ir a Hogsmeade y comprar algo de ropa hecha asistente.

Volviendo la espalda al espejo ONU de la estafa suspiro de frustracion, el adolescente comenzo una pasearse. Tenia Que Haber Algo que Pudiera Hacer. Tal Vez podria transfigurarlos o algo? En Una pega un plan de época ESE Que No Tenia ni idea de Como Hacerlo.

Ni McGonagall ni Flitwick habia mencionado Nunca ningún hechizo Útiles diseñadas para ayudarle a Personalizar la Apariencia de tu armario aparte de la ONU 'cambio de color de hechizo o dos, y Harry En Realidad sin Pensar Que Seria Suficiente para ayudarlo Tener una ropa desechada de respetable. Dudley Necesaria Más ayuda Que ESO, Mucho Más Que ayuda ESO.

Empezando un poco desesperada ONU Sentir, sin embargo, un RENUNCIO Seguir Usando ESTOS trapos asquerosos, Harry no Pudo Evitar grito CUANDO la habitación ¿empezo un change. El laboratorio de pociones FUNDE Lentamente, Convirtiendose En un estudio pequeño, acogedor Mirando con Una pila de libros Sentado en el escritorio ¿inocentemente. Gimiendo Por Su Propia estupidez - how are podria Haber Olvidado Dónde ESTABA?

¿Lo Que La Sala de los menesteres era Capaz de Hacer? El Envío De Una disculpa Hogwarts párr mentales, Harry se Acerco a la mesa de trabajo y dejo caer en La Silla, Alcanzando ansiosamente imprimación libro. Parecia Que Tenia Poco Más Que estudiar los antes de REUNIRSE con el resto de la Escuela.


	3. Chapter 3

**1.** **Decirles donde pegarla.**

Hermione ni bien lo deja entrar y grita Harry James Potter diciendo te perdiste la fiesta de hecho se perdió todas las clases también en que ha pasado donde estaba tuviste una visión-.

Harry viendo a su amigo con recelo buscando algo agotado antes de regresar a su desayuno dice "buenos días Hermione espero que hayas dormido bien, yo tenía una noche tranquila gracias por preguntar. En cuanto a lo de antes… A decir verdad me resulta insultante que nadie se acuerda o parece que no le importa para el caso, que el Halloween no es un día feliz para mí. Asique sí, me he saltado las clases y si me he saltado la fiesta sangrientamente también. Porque ir a un baile que no quiero ir pretender ser feliz cuando no lo estoy y para que para hacer feliz a las masas que si pueden ser feliz ese día en particular. Estoy cansado de fingir felicidad por ellos en lugar de pagar respeto a mis padres por mí."

Cuando termino se ve una impresión de un pez de colores por Hermione que solo puede ver a su amigo que parecía un perfecto desconocido como fue que ella no sabía esto porque no lo había mencionado alguna vez como se sentía de esta manera.

Pregunta finalmente Hermione "Harry… ¿te sientes bien? Hundiéndose en la silla vacía más cercana que por una vez no tenía ni idea que pensar o sentir, incluso menos decir.

"estoy bien gracias de hecho nunca me sentido mejor en mi vida" respondo con un encogimiento de hombros "y usted te ves un poco decaído si no te importa que lo diga vas a ir abajo, ¿tienes que ver a la señora Pomfrey? Pregunto Harry.

Como respuesta automática responde Hermione "no está bien" mientras su mente está ocupada tratando de averiguar lo que está mal con Harry.

"hmmm, ¿estás seguro? No te vez bien. ¿Estás seguro que no estas viniendo abajo con algo? Una fiebre talvez o un resfriado, has dormido bien anoche Harry dijo hasta poner la mano enfrente de Hermione

Sobre saltada lucho contra la mano con irritación "estoy bien Harry estoy sorprendida eso es todo nunca te quejaste de Halloween antes. Yo no tenía idea de lo que te hacía sentir incómodo" agrego de manera poco conviene di debería decirle la nueva versión al profesor Dumbledore o no.

"Sí tengo, sólo tiene que eligió no oírme," Harry respondió en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo en la taza de té por un momento. Tomando una respiración profunda, agregó más alegremente, "No importa, es todo un año antes de que llegue otra vez. Vamos a esperar que Dumbledore no tiene ninguna idea de cerebro más cojo el próximo año."

Hermione se encrespó, tanto en el insulto contra el director, y la insinuación de que ella no escuchó a su amiga, pero antes de poder decidir qué tema a tratar en primer lugar, otra voz se dio a conocer.

"Hey, ¿dónde aparearse qué desapareciste de ayer? McGonagall no estaba contento con usted por faltar a su clase. Y cuando se enteró de que no había asistido a uno solo de ellos... Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, el viejo atigrado se encuentra en un pie de guerra, eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo ", dijo Ron, cae a la mesa, de inmediato comenzar a acumular comida en su plato. "Es mejor mantenerse alejados de mi hermana, así, ella no está tomando soportó bien. Justo lo que ¿estabas pensando, Harry?"

¡Ron! Hermione entre dientes, escandalizada.

Tanto los niños como la ignoraron con soltura.

Apretando los dientes, Harry se esforzó por mantener su temperamento bajo control. "Pasé ayer en la soledad, el pago de mi respeto a mis padres", respondió una vez que se sentía un tanto en el control de sus emociones y su magia. No era del todo una mentira; que había pensado mucho acerca de su mamá y papá mientras se trabaja en la poción, preguntándose si habrían aprobado de lo que estaba haciendo. Y si él incluso necesitar la cosa si hubieran sido todavía con vida.

"¿Huh?" Ron preguntó con inteligencia, con la boca llena de comida, como siempre. "¿Por qué haces eso? Es decir, se ha perdido la fiesta, compañero."

Apretando la mandíbula, y su taza de té, Harry envió el pelirrojo una mirada oscura. "¿Son los alimentos, el ajedrez, y Quidditch las únicas cosas que siempre ha gustado? Mis padres murieron anoche, hace quince años. Discúlpame por no ser feliz y alegre en el aniversario de su muerte," Harry dijo con dureza, golpeando su taza sobre la mesa, su apetito ha ido oficialmente. Poniéndose de pie, agarrando su mochila, la adolescente de pelo negro salió de la Gran Sala, su magia haciendo que el aire a su alrededor crepitar con el poder.

"¿Lo que está mal con él?" Ron preguntó desorientado, mirando a Hermione con la esperanza de una explicación.

"No estoy seguro," Hermione respondió lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Supongo... supongo, lo que con la pérdida de Snuffles al final del año pasado que es un poco más... sensible sobre sus pérdidas este año. Vamos a darle un poco de espacio. Estoy seguro de que lo hará volver a la normalidad pronto.

"... Y si no lo es, sólo tendremos que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, él debería ser capaz de ayudar a Harry."

"Oh, está bien," dijo Ron, apaciguado, volviendo a consumir su desayuno, el asunto se instaló en su mente, dejándolo libre para perseguir las cosas más importantes, tales como el estómago vacío.

Harry apenas había alcanzado el aula encantos antes de que un elfo doméstico apareció frente a él diciendo: "Maestro director señor es querer ver a Harry Potter," antes de hacer estallar de nuevo.

Suspirando, Harry se permitió un momento de debilidad y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared fría piedra. Oh, cómo le gustaría poder decirle al viejo excéntrico justo lo que podía hacer con su invocación. Por desgracia, Dumbledore aún tenía demasiado poder sobre él.

Por no hablar de que había poca materia de él saltarse todas sus clases ayer.

... Y el baile de máscaras con sangre.

Suspirando, Harry se apartó de la pared y lentamente comenzó el viaje a la oficina del director.

De pie ante la gárgola que guardaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que el duende se había olvidado de darle la contraseña. Glowering oscuramente, el adolescente se preguntaba qué hacer a continuación.

Normalmente, no haría más que empezar lista el nombre de cada dulce, ya sean muggle o mágico, hasta que la figura de piedra sangrienta sentía como mover fuera de su camino. (En serio, Dumbledore tenía que decidir cuando la gárgola era moverse. La cosa se supone que el guardia derecho la oficina del director? ¿Qué tipo de seguridad era cuando todo el mundo sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era dulces lista hasta llegar a la correcta? )

Harry ya no en el temor del anciano mago era y sería delirantemente feliz si él nunca tuvo que poner los ojos en él de nuevo Así que ¿por qué debería estar aquí y desgranar nombre de diferentes dulces? Dado que Dumbledore era el que había 'solicitado' esta reunión, la cortesía común dice que el hombre, por lo menos debería haberle proporcionado una manera de conseguir en el interior por lo que dijo que la reunión podría tener lugar en realidad, ¿no?

La decisión de que se hizo con toda seguridad, Harry sonrió a la gárgola y afirma claramente: "Dile a tu amo que Harry Potter está aquí para verlo, de acuerdo con su petición."

Dando la espalda a lo feo, el adolescente se acercó a la pared de enfrente y con calma un encantamiento amortiguación de la planta antes de que él se deslizó por la pared y se dispuso a esperar. Si Dumbledore estaba ansioso por que lo ven, el que podía sangrienta así abrir la puerta con sangre para dejarlo pasar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Harry, ¿hay algún problema?"

Mirando hacia arriba desde su libro de texto, Harry miró fijamente al director de pie en la puerta antes de regresar al aquí y ahora. Poniendo el libro de las manos, Harry hizo una demostración de movimiento sin problemas a sus pies. "Oh, no señor, no hay ningún problema que yo sepa."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no entras?" preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a su alumno más importante con el ceño fruncido un poco confundido, sin entender este comportamiento extraño en lo más mínimo.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Harry lamentó no controla el tiempo antes de sentarse a esperar.

Hubiera sido increíble saber cuánto tiempo Dumbledore esperó antes de venir a buscarlo.

"Usted se olvidó de darme la contraseña," Harry respondió con calma.

Recogiendo su bolsa de libros miraba al director expectante, esperando a que se mueva fuera del camino para que pudiera pasar.

"¿Usted esperó hasta aquí debido a que no conoce la contraseña? ¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín qué no tratar de adivinar que, hijo? Siempre tienes en el pasado," dijo Albus, dejar perplejo.

"Eso fue entonces y ahora es ahora. Entonces fue impresionado que quería hablar conmigo. Supongo que la novedad desaparece después de un tiempo. Así que... ¿lo que desea hablar conmigo o no? Me falta clase, ya sabes."

"Sí, sí, y eso es exactamente la razón por la que quería hablar con usted. ¿Vamos?" preguntó Albus, recuperando su equilibrio y, finalmente, se mueve fuera del camino De vuelta a subir las escaleras, el asistente de edad no podía dejar de preguntarse qué podría haber pasado a Harry para hacer que el adolescente a actuar de manera fría y distante hacia él. Añadir el hecho de que era extremadamente raro en él para pasar la clase de esa manera, y ellos se enfrentaron a una situación desconocida y lo más lamentable.

Acomodándose en su silla cómoda, Albus miró expectante a su alumno después de la oferta obligatoria de té y gotas de limón. "Ahora bien, mi querido muchacho, ¿le importaría decirme dónde estaba todo el día de ayer? Y ¿lo que estabas haciendo?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry se hundió más en el monstruo rojo y oro situado frente al escritorio del director. "Pasé el día en soledad, señor. Me disculpo por falta mis clases, pero estoy seguro de que voy a tener pocas dificultades para ponerse al día con el trabajo perdido."

"¿Por qué haces eso? Sin duda que son conscientes ahora de lo importante ¿que son sus clases?" preguntó Albus, tratando de atrapar los ojos del niño para que pudiera averiguar lo que estaba pasando en su mente.

Mirando a sus rodillas, Harry contuvo un resoplido. Si se trata de una catástrofe como faltan algunas clases, entonces ¿por qué estaba aquí, falta aún más el tiempo de clase? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no había esperado hasta el almuerzo, o hasta que tuvo un período libre? O, y aquí fue una sorpresa, ¿por qué no esperar hasta que las clases se hizo con el día? Y si era un desastre tan académica, entonces ¿por qué no se McGonagall aquí para ayudarle a cabo resma? Él tenía, después de todo, se perdió una de sus clases ayer. No, esto olía a más de manipulaciones de Dumbledore. Merlín y su barba, serían el viejo nunca ¿dejara de entrometerse en la vida de Harry?

"No me sentí como asistir a clases ayer," Harry finalmente replicó una vez que se sentía como si tuviera sus emociones bajo un cierto control. No importa lo satisfactorio que se sentiría, probablemente no debería demoler la oficina del director - de nuevo.

"No te sientes como... Harry, saltándose las clases es un delito grave. Voy a necesitar una mejor razón de usted que un impertinente 'No me sentía como si fuera," Albus dijo con severidad, mirando a Harry de encima sus gafas, esperando pacientemente a que el chico lo miran para que pudiera atrapar su mirada y entrar en su mente.

Sintiendo los nervios comienzan a hervir, Harry levantó la vista brevemente para mirar al anciano antes de apartar la mirada, con la esperanza de prevenir una erupción mágico, sin saberlo, la prevención contra el desempeño de Dumbledore Legilimens en él.

"Bueno, discúlpame para encontrar ayer difícil!" Harry rompió, de repente se sintió muy ofendido. "Tiene todo el maldito mundo olvidado lo que ayer era el día? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que significa para mí ayer?"

Albus frunció el ceño, tratando de entender lo que estaba sintiendo el niño. Esta rebelión venía de la nada y Dumbledore se sentía completamente cegado por ella. "Me temo que no entiendo, muchacho. Ayer fue Halloween, un día de celebración. Nunca ha tenido ninguna dificultad con este día de fiesta en el pasado. ¿Por qué es diferente este año?"

Tratando de ocultar una mueca, Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Así que incluso se le ha olvidado," murmuró en un susurro ronco.

"¿Ha olvidado lo que, a mi hijo?" Albus le preguntó suavemente, esperando con impaciencia oculto para el adolescente a confiar en él. Merlín, cómo detestaba la angustia adolescente. Era casi la única cosa que está de acuerdo con Severus sobre.

Ojos duros y furiosos que parecían arder con el poder y la magia miraron a abrir y cerrar los verdes. "Me pareció mejor de usted, señor, pero parecería que los ha olvidado también."

"Bueno, señor, ¿lo que quería saber lo que estaba haciendo ayer? Yo estaba pagando mi respeto a mis padres. ¿Acuérdate de ellos, Director? James y Lily Potter? de confianza amigos suyos, ¿o no? Y sin embargo, como todo el mundo lo demás, han olvidado que murieron con sangre el día de Halloween, hace quince años.

"Y para tu información, nunca he disfrutado de Halloween. Algo malo sucede siempre en ese día", el adolescente de pelo negro añadido con un gruñido. "Mis padres fueron asesinados, el trol, la reapertura de la Cámara de secreto, el ataque a la gorda, el cáliz de fuego... ¿tengo que seguir? Es una maravilla me molesto en levantarse de la cama en que días más".

"Mi querido muchacho, no tenía ni idea..." Albus dijo, pánico, sin tener idea de que el adolescente se sentía así.

Harry resopló, no apaciguados con palabras inadecuadas del director.

"Pero siempre se asistió a la fiesta..." Albus intentó por segunda vez, ganándose una mirada llena de tanto desprecio que sacudió el anciano mago a su propia alma.

"Como si Ron hubiera permitido que lo echo de menos," Harry respondió con un resoplido. "O bien, para el caso. Siempre haces bien claro que la Fiesta es obligatoria y simplemente no tenía ganas de lidiar con la molestia debería omitir. Así que, sí, me puso una cara feliz, pretendiendo tener un buen tiempo. Yo no lo hizo de buen grado, o feliz, pero lo hice sin querer mover el bote.

"Este año simplemente no valía la pena el esfuerzo. No estaba a punto de vergüenza la memoria de mis padres por asistir a una más quera de bola sangrienta," añadió Harry, escupiendo las palabras bola de mascarada como si sabían mal en su lengua.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Albus preguntó suavemente, preguntándose cómo las cosas habían ido tan mal. Después de todo, era por el bien de Harry se había dispuesto la pelota, queriendo dar al niño la oportunidad de socializar con su par y tienen un buen tiempo fuera de clases, tareas... y la guerra.

Al parecer, había calculado mal mal pensamientos y sentimientos del niño sobre este asunto.

Harry le dio al director una mirada de incredulidad. "¿Has visto la reacción de los otros estudiantes tenían en su anuncio? Especialmente las chicas. Ellos me habrían matado si hubiera atrevido a dar rienda suelta a mis verdaderos sentimientos en su" diversión". Incluso Hermione perdido la cabeza sobre la pelota y pasó horas alternando entre borbotones y agonizante sobre lo que ella y Ron debe vestirse como, y qué tipo de trabajo encanto sería necesario para los trajes. No, yo no estaba a punto de tener toda la vuelta de la escuela en mí otra vez, muchas gracias. Tres veces es más que suficiente. De hecho, creo que es cuatro veces la escuela se ha convertido en mí... "Harry se arrastraron cuidadosamente.

Se aclaró la garganta, Albus hizo todo lo posible para suprimir los aspectos más desagradables de la... escolarización de Harry. El querido muchacho había experimentado más dificultades de lo que había deseado, y se negó a contemplar su propia mano en esas adversidades.

En un intento por recuperar el terreno elevado, el director ha adoptado una mirada severa y dijo: "Me acabo de entender, muchacho, cómo asistir a la bola podría haber sentido como una traición contra el sacrificio de sus padres, pero no se puede permitir que el pasado descarta, muchacho. No se puede permitir que las tragedias del pasado para evitar que se divierten en la actualidad. Si lo hace, entonces Voldemort ha logrado una victoria en contra de usted, y no podemos tener ese".

Harry se tragó otra mueca, no impresionado con las palabras de Dumbledore. Voldemort ya tenía 'anotó una victoria "contra él. En verdad, el loco había anotado varios tales victorias, y Harry dudaba de que negarse a asistir a un baile que no tenía interés que causaría a Voldemort 'puntuación' de nuevo.

"Luego está el asunto de su clases- perdido" Dumbledore continuó con severidad, su mente girando violentamente con pensamientos de control de daños, falta por completo desprecio de su alumno.

"No voy a pedir disculpas," Harry cortó inmediatamente el director de, queriendo cortar esa idea de raíz. "Además, no es como si yo he hecho un hábito de saltarse las clases."

Dumbledore le dio a Harry una mirada severa desde encima de las gafas. "Tal vez no en sus clases regulares, pero no es el negocio con sus lecciones de Oclumancia año pasado. Usted no pusieron exactamente un esfuerzo en sus clases con Severus, lo hizo, mi querido muchacho"

Poniendo los ojos, Harry logró, apenas, de hacer un comentario sarcástico, a sabiendas de que Dumbledore no quiso escuchar. El anciano mago nunca se escuchó Harry no cuando importaba. No cuando era importante.

Albus se tragó un suspiro, desesperado sobre la angustia y el drama adolescente de Harry. Había estado dispuesto a ser amable y gentil, dando al niño cierta libertad de acción teniendo en cuenta sus fuertes sentimientos de dolor que al parecer todavía estaba sintiendo. Era muy posible que la muerte de Sirius había amplificado sentimientos del chico de la pérdida.

Pero los sentimientos de dolor de Harry no eran importantes. Eran desafortunado, sí, pero en el gran esquema de las cosas, que no eran importantes. Lo importante era para atajar el intento del niño en rebeldía adolescente. Harry era demasiado imperativa para el esfuerzo de guerra para permitir que él cree que podría actuar a su antojo. Harry era demasiado vital como un punto focal para la Luz que le permita esconderse fuera y ponerse de mal humor cuando el estado de ánimo golpeado.

Para ser un líder exitoso, Harry tenía que aprender a poner sus sentimientos a un lado y poner siempre la necesidad de un bien mayor en primer lugar. Es evidente que el chico no había madurado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de esto por su cuenta por lo que cayó a Dumbledore para asegurarse de que se hizo ese punto.

Además, no podía permitir que Harry pensara que podía simplemente ignorar consejo de Albus y cuando le daba la gana. Hubo una segunda razón, oculta por qué la pelota se anunció este año. Harry necesitaba un cónyuge, que nadie se sitúe por él y mantenerlo conectado a tierra en la Luz. Ginevra joven era la novia perfecta para el niño que vivió y que era el momento el muchacho comenzó a pensar en su futuro. Los dos se van juntos a la pelota hubiera enviado una señal fuerte a los maquinando que Harry Potter estaba fuera del mercado matrimonial, pero ahora todos esos planes se arruinaron y ¿para qué?

Para el dolor por las personas Harry ni siquiera recordaba No, esto... desafío no se podía permitir que continúe.

Después de haber tomado una decisión,

Dumbledore anunció su veredicto. "Puedo entender que ayer fue difícil para ti, Harry mi hijo, pero eso no quiere decir que puedo tolerar que saltarse su clasificado. Como ya he dicho, no podemos permitir que Voldemort nos impide vivir nuestras vidas. Vamos a ver... Ah Sí, cuarenta puntos de Gryffindor y cuatro detenciones con el profesor Snape, a partir de esta noche a las ocho, que es un castigo razonable, ¿no le parece? "

Reprimiendo otro snort que era todo lo que Harry podía hacer para no reírse al viejo en la cara. Como si el director le importaba un ápice de él, o sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Siempre fue mi manera o la carretera con el Director; Sólo con Dumbledore ni siquiera tiene la opción de la carretera, dejándole con nada más que mi camino. Y este fue el tipo que insisten en que nuestras opciones definen lo que somos

Hipócrita viejo bastardo, pero Harry pensó en voz alta todo lo que dijo fue: "Muy bien, señor. ¿Hay algo más?"

"No, no que yo sepa fuera. A menos que haya otra cosa que desea bajar de su pecho en ¿este momento? Cualquier otra inquietud acerca de la guerra, tal vez? ¿O acerca de nuestro trabajo escolar?" preguntó Albus, no se trata de criar a James y Lily de nuevo. No estaba a punto de caer al niño en esa materia.

"No, estoy bien, señor," Harry respondió con facilidad, poniéndose de pie con impaciencia, más que dispuestos a escapar de la oficina del director.

Frunciendo el ceño con disgusto, Albus optó por no reprender al adolescente en su falta de respeto en este momento. Pero sería tener una palabra con Severus, dejando que sutilmente el hombre sabía que tenía las manos libres que cambian la actitud del niño. "Muy bien, usted es libre de ir a continuación. Sólo recuerde, si usted cambia de opinión, mi oficina está siempre abierta para ti."

Sentado atrás en la silla, Dumbledore observó cómo Harry todos, pero huyó de la habitación, mostrando nada más que afán de escapar, sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

Algo había cambiado. Algo había cambiado definitivamente en el niño que vivió, pero para la vida de él, Albus no podía entender por qué. Repetición de la confrontación en su mente, el asistente de edad trató de determinar exactamente lo que era diferente pero no hemos podido encontrar nada explícita que podía poner el dedo en.

Hubo un cambio de actitud. Y parecería que Harry ya no levantó la vista hacia él y lo considera como un abuelo, que, sin duda, era preocupante, sin embargo, todo lo que se podría explicar por la rebeldía adolescente que Harry aparentemente se entregaba.

Suspirando profundamente, Albus empujó con pesar el asunto de su mente por ahora. Él simplemente tendría que tomar una actitud de esperar y ver con Harry. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que su nueva actitud no se reconoce ni se entregó, el niño debe llegar a sus sentidos rápidamente. Severo debe estar feliz de ayudar a que el niño se da cuenta de la inutilidad de su resistencia también.

Harry era el único que podía derrotar a Tom Riddle, pero eso no quiere decir que se podía permitir que hacer lo que quisiera. Nos guste o no, el niño que vivió era una figura pública, por no hablar de un símbolo importante de la Luz, y Albus no tenía intenciones de perder su control sobre ese símbolo. El enfrentamiento final entre luz y oscuridad no podía dejarse al azar. O a las emociones de un niño de dieciséis años de edad.


	4. Chapter 4

**1\. El colmo**

Gritando una vez el nombre símbolo que tiene grita Ginny Weasley que como podía asele eso en donde ha estado porque se suponía que llegarían juntos a la pelota como te piensas defender que tienes que decir grito ella que la mayor parte que la en la gran salón se encogiera contentos que no estaba dirigido asía ellos. El temperamento de la pelirroja estaba tan legendaria como el de su hermano por no hablar por el hechizo de moco murciélago

Anticipando el drama toda la sala se quedó en silencio como se voltearon como el niño que vivió se acobardaba ante la pelirroja y la apuesta durara antes que el niño de la espeleología y en lo que Ginny le obligaría a hacer para compensar el ligero o lo que hizo contra ella.

Muchos sonriendo pensando que Harry Potter había encontrado su igual todos esperando cuando se declararan un elemento.

Ni siquiera los profesores se prepararon para la demanda de Ginny fue recibido.

Por todas las estrellas, fundadores y los dientes de Merlín también Harry explota golpeando su palma de la mano sobre la superficie de la mesa cerca de tirar la comida sobre Ron "¿Cuál es tu incorrecto con usted? He tratado de ser amable con usted, he tratado de ignorarte con amabilidad demonios incluso trate de ser sensible pero simplemente no quieres hacer caso verdad última vez que te digo no somos pareja no somos un elemento Ginevra Weasley conseguir el hecho de que atraviese ese tonto hipócrita del cráneos tuyo."

"No estoy enamorado de ti yo no tengo un peso enorme sobre ti y yo no te gusto que sea no importa cuánto intentes cuanto me des lata nunca en tu vida seremos un elemento o en pareja asique deja de molestarme maldita idiota" mientras la escuela se quedó en silencio pensando que perdió la cabeza.

Ginny "¿cómo te atreves hacer esto a mí? Rompiendo en llanto y enterrando sus manos en su cara con los hombros temblando alarmantemente

Harry no estaba sorprendido responde ¿Cómo se puede hacer esto a mí? Repitió con sus brazos de forma agresiva yo he dado mi falta de interés en ti para que dejes ya de seguirme como una perra a sus dueño me quieres decir que en tu familia te tienen tan consentida que no aceptas un no como respuesta entonces te digo Ginevra o me dejas en paz o llamo la deuda de vida que me tienes

Ron "deja de ser tan malo con ella, ella no hizo nada a ti, pero quiere ser tu novia. Y deja a mi familia fuera" de esto grito mirando como si quisiera matar a su mejor amigo mientras envolvía a su hermana en sus brazos para su apoyo.

Harry levanta una ceja diciendo **"Y si no quiero a Ginevra como se su novio? Como su hermano no deberías animarla a encontrar alguien quien la ame y cuide de ella porque te interesa tanto que sea su novio no será que solo quieren tener acceso a mis bóveda de que están en el callejón diagonal"**

Ron se congelo y luego ve con odio a Harry "eso fue bajo Ginny te ama quien sabe porque porque si hubieses tenido una verdadera familia que te haga saber lo que estarías dispuesto hacer por tus hermanos"

Harry "gracias con esto tengo la confirmación de que nunca me consideraste tu familia que solo estas por el dinero que tengo y si fuera de su familia solo vería Ginevra como una hermana nada más nunca la vería como material para novia y por si no les quedo claro hare un juramento si llego a experimentar algo que no sea odio hacia Ginevra me someteré a san mungo en busca de pociones de amor para meterla en azcaban por intento de robo de línea quedo entendido"

Los dos se quedaron viendo cuando Ginevra dice "estas tratando de decirme que eres gay"

Harry "hablando de un ego inflado no soy pero que importa si me gusta nadie se interpondrá porque vera quien soy. No creo pero voy a citar a Snape pero crezcan de una puta vez Weasley, que el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo"

"Yo no te gusta que, por lo que, por supuesto, eso quiere decir que soy gay. ¿Es eso realmente lo que estás pensando? Y no se puede entender por qué no ¿quiero salir contigo? ¿Por qué querría pasar tiempo con alguien tan egoísta y egocéntrico como usted? ¿Por qué debería pasar mi vida con una niña egoísta como tú, Ginevra? Por qué iba a querer condenar a mí mismo ¿para ese tipo de infierno? "

Preguntó Harry, arqueando las cejas desafiantes.

"Mi nombre es Ginny," Ginny entre dientes con los dientes apretados.

"No, no es su nombre de pila es Ginevra;.. Sólo tus amigos y familiares te llaman Ginny En el momento en que no se siente como estar a su amigo, y usted ha dejado muy claro que no me considera familia, ¿por qué debería llamarte por tu nombre mascota? "preguntó Harry, manteniendo la mirada desafiante en su rostro.

"Harry..." Ginny dijo implorando, extendiendo una mano suplicante.

"Sí, Ginevra?"

"¡No seas así!" Ginny bruscamente, sus lágrimas secando mientras empezaba a perder los estribos por segunda vez.

"Sea como qué Honesto con mis emociones Honesto con mis sentimientos Honesto en mi aversión a usted y la forma en que está intentando avergonzarme a ser tu novio" Harry preguntó con frialdad

Acercándose más, el adolescente se acercó y derrame cerebral una húmeda mejilla con los dedos. "Déjeme decirle un pequeño secreto, Ginevra, a nadie le gusta una mujer que usa sus lágrimas para salirse con la suya. Es aún más atractivo cuando tales métodos son empleados por las niñas."

Gruñendo furiosamente, Ginny dio una palmada dedos de Harry distancia, gritando, "¡No soy una niña!"

"Pero usted no niega que está utilizando sus lágrimas para tratar de doblegarme a su voluntad," Harry inmediatamente replicó con una sonrisa. "Seca tus lágrimas, Ginevra, que ya no presentan ningún dominio sobre mí. Como he dicho, yo no te gusta que te y después de hoy nunca. Encuentra a alguien más para adorar a sus pies, porque yo nunca seré tu perro faldero. De hecho, Nunca seré el perro faldero de nadie".

Apartándose, Harry regresó a donde estaba su bolsa de libros. Agacharse lo recogió e izó la correa al hombro. "Oh, por cierto, para responder a su pregunta, no me importa si soy gay o no. Me gusta pensar que soy lo suficientemente hombre para que el género no me importa. Por lo demás, ¿por qué debería ser de género importante? ¿No es más imperativo lo que hay dentro del corazón de una persona? "

Con esas palabras de despedida Harry salió del Gran Salón, el apetito sin embargo, ha ido sintió tan eufórico que podía caminar en el aire. Ni siquiera los susurros procedentes de un centenar de gargantas podrían poner un freno a su buen estado de ánimo.

Debido a que lo había hecho. Por Merlín, que había hecho realmente. Había dicho a Ginny fuera y se sentía maravilloso. Talvez sangrienta ahora ella tomaría la indirecta y dejarlo solo.

Teniendo en cuenta que el pensamiento, Harry se vio obligado a mover la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

No, Ginny sería sin duda no darse por aludido, y tampoco sería Ron, probablemente, pero al menos el resto de la escuela sabía que sus sentimientos sobre el asunto ahora, y es de esperar la diversión del alumnado sería intentos curva de las pelirrojas 'le intimidar a sumisión.

Los dos pelirrojos en cuestión quedaron en pie en silencio aturdido, viendo como Harry se alejó de ellos sin siquiera mirar atrás.

"¿Cómo pudo hacer esto a mí?" Ginny preguntó desconcertado, deslizar ineficazmente las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas. "¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel, tan, tan... sin sentimientos?" preguntó el aire, sin esperar realmente una respuesta mientras dejaba que Ron y su empuje hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Tal vez se le ha tratado de esa manera porque así es ¿cómo usted ha estado tratando a él?" preguntó Neville, causando unas cuantas cabezas a su vez y lo miran fijamente en estado de shock. Nadie esperaba esta tímida Gryffindor a salir en defensa de Harry Potter.

"¿Neville? ¿Usted también?" Ron preguntó con incredulidad, dando a su compañero del dormitorio una mirada herida como él empujó suavemente a Ginny en un asiento vacío.

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Sólo estoy diciendo que como lo estoy viendo, Ron. Ginny se ha acosado a Harry desde el inicio de este término. Harry ha hecho todo lo que podía pensar para mostrar su desinterés, y sin embargo, su hermana continuaron su persecución, negarse a aceptar un no por respuesta. Y le resulta extraño que finalmente explotó y le dijo que fuera Si hubiera sido yo, lo habría hecho hace semanas, "Neville le dijo la verdad.

"Ah, y ¿para que conste? Es un poco escalofriante para ver una persecución chica de quince años después de un asistente de la forma en que Ginny tiene", añadió Neville, causando más de un cuerpo a ahogarse con su comida.

Ron entrecerró los ojos en señal de advertencia. "¡Cuidado, Nevada!, esta es mi hermana que está hablando. No voy a tener que lances insultos en su buen nombre."

Neville resopló en su taza de té. "Y yo estoy hablando de tu mejor amigo. Es cierto, debe encontrarse en una situación difícil, atrapados en el medio de la forma de ser, pero no tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Harry tan completamente ... mientras está de pie atrás y no hacer nada mientras Ginny hace un tonto de sí misma ...

"Tengo que estar del lado de Harry aquí, compañero, ¿cuáles son sus motivos para apoyar a Ginny como eres? que el niño que vivió sería un golpe de Estado, ¿no le parece? Los Weasley nunca más sería mirado abajo sobre con Harry Potter por un hijo-en-ley, ¿correcto? "

"No quiero que Harry porque él es Harry Potter!" Ginny protestó vehementemente, su voz estridente de indignación cuando finalmente salió de su estupor.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo casas?" preguntó Neville, un brillo desafiante en sus ojos por lo general tranquilas.

"No le estoy haciendo casando," Ginny protestó con fastidio. "Lo amo, ¿es que tan difícil de entender?"

"¿Por qué?" Neville preguntó una vez más, el reto sigue ahí en ambos ojos y en su voz.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'por qué?" preguntó Ginny, algo retirados por la actitud inusual de Neville.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Lo que no hay que gusta de Harry? Él es divertido, inteligente, no es que él tiende a demostrar que fuera, y él me hace sentir segura y protegida," Ginny recitó con inteligencia, ganando impulso y tendría cotización continua de su verdadera ama atributos pero fue interrumpido por un resoplido de diversión, y no era procedente de Neville.

"Podría hacer que el sonido más ensayado, Gin? Lo siento, pero tengo que estar del lado de Nevada en esto, te apetece Harry porque él es el niño que vivió. No es que te culpe, ¿que no quiso ir para alguien como él? Pero usted debe tener la gracia para admitir la derrota cuando su intento de extracción de oro está llamado ", dijo Dean, moviendo la cabeza con lástima.

"¡No soy un buscador de oro!" Ginny gritó con rabia, sin darse cuenta de que su voz aguda lleva fácilmente a través de la Gran Sala.

"¿No? Yo digo que eres", respondió, tratando de alcanzar su copa con jugo de calabaza.

"¡No estoy! Ron, hacer algo", gritó Ginny, asomando su hermano duro cuando se hizo evidente que estaba demasiado ocupado llenándose la cara para defender su honor.

"Todo el mundo sabe que usted no es un buscador de oro, Ginny," Ron respondió con lealtad, palear otro bocado de comida en la boca.

"¡Ron!", Exclamó Ginny en indignación, encontrando el apoyo de su hermano para ser una falta grave.

"¿Qué? El almuerzo está a punto de terminar y estoy muerto de hambre con sangre. No ¿puede esperar hasta más tarde?" Ron se quejó, palear algo más de comida en la boca, sin molestarse en terminar de masticar la carga anterior.

"¿Es su estómago todo lo que puede pensar? Estoy siendo mortal insultado aquí, y todo lo ¿qué puedo pensar es que el relleno pozo vacío se llama a un estómago? No puedo creer", gritó Ginny antes de irrumpir fuera del Gran salón de belleza en un resoplido.

"Mental. Ambos están completamente fuera de la roca de ellos," dijo Ron tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación antes redobla sus esfuerzos para engullir tanta comida como sea posible antes de las clases se reanudaron.

Dean, Seamus y Neville se miraron y pusieron los ojos al pelirrojo ajeno. El ambiente en los dormitorios sexto año sería tensa hasta que esta tormenta soplaba sobre. De alguna manera, los tres jóvenes no pensaban que Harry sería la primera de plegar.

Suspirando, se levantaron a la cabeza fuera de la clase, se pregunta por qué en secreto cada Hermione no habló durante el enfrentamiento.

En los próximos días las cosas eran realmente tensa. Ginny comenzaría daño a Harry cada vez que ella puso sus ojos en él. Para los espectadores parecía que ella pensó que él podría desgastar a que aceptara salir con ella si ella le molestaba bastante.

Tal vez esto podría haber funcionado en el pasado, pero Harry Potter parecía jugar con nuevas reglas en estos días. Debido a que, a diferencia de años pasados, el adolescente de ojos verdes no se veía incómodo estar en el centro de atención; él no miró furtivamente alrededor, buscando una forma de escapar de los enfrentamientos no deseados. No trató de razonar con Ginny, o su ruego que lo dejara solo. Ni siquiera se trata de conseguir que baje su voz cuando lo reprendió.

Por el contrario, este nuevo Harry Potter se defendió. Y él no se contuvo sus golpes, diciéndole exactamente lo que pensaba de sus intentos de manipular, a menudo terminan de hacerlo en la parte superior de su voz, aparentemente sin preocuparse de quién lo escuchó.

Esto hizo que Ron para unirse a la refriega, naturalmente, sistema muerto en defender el honor de su hermana y sus acciones, a menudo hacerlo en la parte superior de su voz, su mal genio que le impida que actúe de una manera tranquila y fresca.

Comprensiblemente, la amistad de los dos chicos habían disfrutado durante los últimos cinco años no sobrevivió a esta nueva cepa y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que muriera una muerte repentina sin embargo dolorosa.

Hermione vio a luchar con ojos preocupados y manos retorciéndose. En el principio que a menudo se trató de mediar entre ellos, tratando de hacer que el tres de entrar en razón, pero por primera vez ninguno de los combatientes escuchaba. Tal vez ella habría tenido más éxito si no hubiera terminado de forma inadvertida hasta ponerse del lado de Ginny más de las veces en sus intentos de parlamentar para la paz entre sus amigos.

La situación entre los tres se hizo tan hostil que terminaron en la oficina de McGonagall donde su Jefe de Casa procedió a darles una severa reprimenda, diciéndoles que fuera de su comportamiento inmaduro, dando a las cuatro detenciones en un intento de frenar su temperamento.

La intervención se reunió con cierto éxito, ya que después de la conferencia de McGonagall, Harry actuó como si existieran ni ninguna Ron o Ginny. No importa lo que los pelirrojos, no importa qué amenazas se gritaron, Harry actuó como si no estaban allí de pie, gritando cosas a la cara.

Esto, por supuesto, hizo Ron y Ginny se ven muy tonto, sobre todo porque no cuidaron donde increparon Harry, haciendo así que donde quiera que se encontraron con él. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si hubieran mantenido su comportamiento para la seguridad de la sala común de Gryffindor que podrían haber mantenido su reputación algo intacto, pero ya no lo hacían, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que toda la escuela del lado de Harry, encontrando un inmenso placer en las travesuras infantiles de los dos Weasley más jóvenes.

Draco Malfoy, en particular, tuvo un día de campo insultarlos a cada paso, haciendo que la disputa entre los Weasley y los Malfoy que pasar por el techo, con entusiasmo incitado por el alumnado. Esta era, después de todo, lo más divertido que había tenido en años. Además, cuanto más tiempo se pudieron hacer la Weasley más joven de reclamar el niño que vivió, más posibilidades tenían que producir neto la licenciatura codiciada.

Harry no podría haber llevado a menos que todo el asunto. Todo lo que quería era centrarse en sus clases y para toda la situación simplemente desaparece. Él actuó civil hacia Hermione al principio, hasta que ella exigió demasiadas veces que debía perdonar a Ron por su actitud. Pero el colmo fue cuando Hermione exasperada le gritó que acaba de salir en una cita con Ginny para mostrarle que no iban a tener un futuro como pareja.

Harry simplemente le dio una mirada tan llena de odio de disgusto que perseguía el sueño de Hermione durante años después antes de caminar, poniendo fin a su amistad en ese momento.

Hermione no tratar de entrar en razón a Harry después, pero pronto abandonó, se centra en calmar los ánimos las pelirrojas 'en su lugar. Hasta que Ron y Ginny perdieron Gryffindor doscientos puntos en tres días, y luego ya no era como la comprensión, diciéndoles que en voz alta en medio de la Gran Sala de la diversión del estudiante. Los maestros eran menos divertida que resulta en la pérdida de Gryffindor otros veinte puntos.

Ron no iba a hablar con ella después de eso, y Hermione era más que dispuestos a darle un trato frío de vuelta. Durante tres semanas se mantuvo un helado desdén entre ellos, y probablemente habría continuado durante bastante tiempo más largo si no fuera por el hecho de que los grados de Ron comenzaron a sufrir ahora que ya no tenía notas de Hermione que le ayudan a realizar su tarea. Es exactamente no ayuda a que nadie más estaba dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera, lo que le obligó a perderse en solo por primera vez desde que Halloween.

Hermione tendió otra semana antes de ceder, acordando compensar con Ron. Ella lo amaba, después de todo, por no hablar de que no tenía ninguna intención de verlo fracasar sus clases, o peor, ser suspendido de entrega de las tareas incompletas al tiempo trabajado y otra vez.

Harry resopló ante todo, agitando la cabeza con disgusto en su comportamiento, pero por lo demás no reconoció a sus antiguos amigos.

No importa lo que dijo o hizo Ron, Harry no tenía ninguna intención de alguna vez lo perdona. ¿Quién necesita amigos de mente estrecha como que de todos modos? No él, eso era seguro, y envió una oración en silencio casi a diario en Gracias por encontrar la poción de Salazar.

Es cierto que su situación actual no fue divertido, pero la libertad que obtuvo de ser capaz de decir a sus amigos, así, antiguos amigos, justo lo que pensaba de su comportamiento valía más que todos los de oro en la bóveda de la confianza.

Así que Harry pasó sus días centrándose en sus clases, pasando su tiempo libre haciendo investigación en la biblioteca. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus calificaciones comenzaron a mejorar lo más impresionante. Dentro de un mes hasta empezó a superar a Hermione, dejándola hasta el segundo lugar en las dos Encantos y Transformaciones.

Hermione, naturalmente, no podía tolerar una ligera tal y comenzó a darle la lata para averiguar cómo lo había hecho, incluso yendo tan lejos como para aludir que tenía que haber interferido con algún ritual oscuro para obtener mejores notas que ella.

Harry se congeló en el ultraje, a continuación, procedió a informar a su justo lo que pensaba de sus acusaciones, su mandona modo de pensar, y qué es, exactamente, lo que podía hacer con su sabelotodo insufrible actitud, modales insufribles, y el comportamiento.

Comprensiblemente, Hermione no tuvo su rapapolvo que se acuesta y procedió a informarle de lo que pensaba de su nueva actitud y comportamiento.

La discusión entre ellos pronto se convirtió en una pelea a gritos, que rápidamente se convirtió en una fila que amenazaba con derribar la torre de Gryffindor debido a la crepitante magia en el aire, causado por su descarga emocional de gran alcance.

Fue después de esa pelea, donde Harry había dicho al muggles fuera de su hábito insufrible de dar órdenes a todos a su alrededor, y no, no había solicitado la otra madre, muchas gracias, causando que Hermione se echó a llorar y esconderse en su dormitorio para los próximos tres días, los maestros decidieron que era hora de que intervinieron y se hicieron cargo de todo el lío.

Este no fue el manso y obediente Harry Potter que estaban acostumbrados a tratar con, y los rituales arte oscuro, hechizos y pociones era lo que de inmediato surgió en la mente de todos.

Alguien había conseguido, por no mencionar atrevido, para tratar de influir en su héroe, su campeón de la Luz, y algo había que hacer, inmediatamente.

Y así, Dumbledore llamó a una reunión entre la orden especial de los miembros de Phoenix y se formó un plan de ataque.

A causa de esto en el siguiente viernes por la noche, uno Remus Lupin se coló dentro de Hogwarts y en el sexto año de residencia masculina en la torre de Gryffindor.

Un stupefy rápida aseguró que Harry no se despertaba y arruinar todo, y entonces era sólo una cuestión de activar el traslador especial el director le había proporcionado, y el plan se puso en marcha.


	5. Chapter 5

**1\. Intervención**

 **Nota: aquí todos se referirán a aurora como Harry porque no se eliminó el encantamiento de glamur u ocultación**

Poco a poco recobré la conciencia y de mediato recuerda no dormirse su cabeza y su estómago estaba muy satisfecho produciendo una manera más alarmarte obligándose abrí los ojos con un gemido de dolor mire alrededor para encontrar una pista para ver donde estaba y lo que estaba pasando. Con los ojos hipersensibles aterrizaban en lo que parecía ser la mitad de la orden del Fénix estaba en las cocina de Grimmauld Place cerrado los ojos dolor y deje que caiga la cabeza eso no es bueno en absoluto.

"Harry mi niño puedes oírme" una voz de maceado alegre para su comodidad preguntándose si podía matar al director de Hogwarts.

Es cierto era Albus Dumbledore… que podría se por auto defensa. El único problema sería convencer a Fudge de que estaba en peligro de morir o no. No debería ser demasiado difícil; el hombre era un idiota después de todo, por no mencionar que Fudge no tenía ningún amor por asistente edad en estos días.

El problema era que tenía muy poco amor por Harry Potter tampoco. De reflexionar en ello cuidadosamente, Aurora alcanzó lamentablemente la conclusión de que Fudge le quería menos de Dumbledore, lo que significa que el Ministro de Magia, probablemente sería simplemente tirar a Harry en Azkaban, tirar la llave, en lugar de darle la mano y le ofrecerá una Orden de Merlín en agradecimiento por hacer frente a la amenaza para la sociedad que era Albus Dumbledore. Gorrón.

"Harry querida, ¿puedes oírme?" Una nueva voz preguntó de una manera paternal, y que nos llevó a Harry un momento para reconocer que pertenece a la señora Weasley, la realización lo que le hace gemir de dolor. Oleaje, no era como si no hubiera tenido suficiente de hacer frente a las pelirrojas obstinadas que le durará toda la vida ya, ahora ¿tenía que lidiar con la señora Weasley también?

¿Qué había hecho en una vida anterior que era tan mala que estaba siendo castigado por lo que en éste? Era una buena chica, ¿no es así? Por otra parte, ¿cuándo fue alguna vez alguien de su lado?

"Cachorro, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Harry? ¿Podría por favor abre los ojos para mí?" alguien le preguntó y antes de que pudiera averiguar quién era este altavoz, los dedos de alguien de repente comenzaron a la tarjeta por el pelo, haciendo que Aurora saltar.

Entonces ella se enojó. Señalando con la cabeza lejos de esos dedos no deseados, Aurora abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para ver, el envío de un cierto hombre lobo una mirada enfadada. "Oh, lo siento color de rosa", replicó ella con sarcasmo. "Me siento como si hubiera pasado por la tercera tarea de nuevo, muchas gracias por preguntar.

"Pero realmente no hay necesidad de que usted actúe como si le importa, está ahí, ya que usted sabe lo que me pasó y yo no. ¿Así que lo que sucedió? Visión inducida ¿Voldemort? ¿Mortifagos ataque? ¿O se trata de Dobby "salvar" mi vida de nuevo? "

Aurora preguntó con alegría fingida, luchando por mantener sus emociones bajo control. Ella no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, pero seguro que sabía que los que hay en la habitación eran responsable. Tendrían ¿que ser lo suficientemente honorable a admitir sus malas acciones? ¿O se acaba de dejarlo en la oscuridad como siempre?

Calculando que no tenía nada que perder, especialmente cuando se hizo muy claro que nadie estaba dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas; En cambio, los miembros de la Orden se quedaron allí, hawing y el dobladillo, mirando a todas partes menos a él, Aurora añadió con voz dura, "Déjame adivinar, algo sucedió, pero no me van a contar. Por mi propio bien, por supuesto. Dado que todos ustedes están tan ansiosos de proteger y me mimar. Quiero decir, ¿por qué demonios voy a saber lo que está pasando con mi propia vida? después de todo, no soy más que un niño que no puede cuidar de sí mismo, no son ¿YO?"

"Ahora, ahora, Harry, no hay necesidad de sarcasmo. Nada malo se ha hecho para que, por el contrario, diría," Dumbledore dijo alegremente, haciendo que Aurora apretar los dientes y tratar de llegar a la forma de "accidentalmente 'matar a una persona que no le sería aterrizar automáticamente en Azkaban.

"Y ¿qué, exactamente, es que se supone que significa?" Aurora preguntó azucarado, una vez que había conseguido a abrir la mandíbula, el envío de Dumbledore una mirada mordaz mientras estaba en ello. Tal vez si lo intentaba lo suficientemente fuerte que en realidad ¿podría conseguir una mirada asesina a trabajar?

"Harry, no hay necesidad para que usted pueda sacar su irritación en Albus, él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar," Remus reprendió suavemente, sin hacer nada para resolver la tensión en la sala.

Todo lo que pudo lograr fue para Aurora encender su ira en el hombre lobo en su lugar.

"¿Ayúdame? Ayúdame, Remus? Ayúdame, ¿cómo? ¿Con qué? ¿Está siquiera va a molestar para tratar de responderme o simplemente que me va a palmaditas en la cabeza y brotar fuera de unos pocos lugares comunes antes de enviarme de nuevo a Hogwarts? Así es como se suele hacer frente a situaciones que implican mí, ¿verdad? "Aurora preguntó con una mueca digna de sí mismo Severus Snape.

"Mostrar un poco de respeto, cachorro," Remus advirtió, dando un paso atrás en la alarma como una mirada de rabia absoluta apareció en el rostro de la adolescente.

"Mostrar un poco de respeto, Remus? ¡¿Mostrar un poco de respeto?!" aurora casi escupió a un amigo de su padre. "¿Por qué demonios voy a mostrarle respeto cuando usted no puede ser molestado en cualquier espectáculo? ¿Vas a decirme lo que me hiciste? Piense con cuidado antes de contestar, porque si usted me trata como a un niño una vez más, voy a dejar, y no va a volver, ¿está claro, Lupin? "

"Cálmate, Harry, no hay motivo de alarma. O a brotar las amenazas sin sentido. Me disculpo por no darle ninguna advertencia, pero todos nos pareció que era lo mejor," Albus, dando el adolescente fumante una sonrisa benévola.

Aurora Sonrió siniestramente a Dumbledore, enviando un escalofrío de temor por la espalda de la asistente de edad. "¿Quién ha dicho mi amenaza era sin sentido? Yo puedo asegurar que quería decir cada palabra que dije. No es que te importaba. Nunca se preocupa por lo que digo. O pensar. O sentir. Mientras yo estoy allí para hacer su trabajo sucio para usted. ¿Seguirá abrir y cerrar los ojos cuando me alejo de ti? me encuentro más ansiosos por saber, ¿verdad? "Aurora preguntó desafiante.

Suspirando tristemente, Albus dejó caer una gota de limón en la boca. Parecería que el último ritual había sido ineficaz. Al igual que los anteriores. Parecería que tendrían que hacerlo al menos una vez más.

"Muy bien, todos, soy consciente de que está cansado, pero parecería que Harry es todavía bajo la influencia de la magia hecho con él. No temas, estoy seguro de que una vez más es todo lo que se necesita para liberarlo ", agregó, entrelazando sus palabras con un optimismo que no se sentía.

"Está bien, el tiempo de espera, justo lo ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Aurora exigió indignado, haciendo caso omiso de los muchos "mire su lenguaje" que viene a su manera. "¿Por qué estoy aquí en la Sede? ¿Por qué estoy atado a una silla, sintiendo como si he estado probando varias de las pociones de Neville? Lo que deletrea has estado echando sobre mí, y ¿quién demonios le dio el derecho a hacerlo? "

Aurora casi gritó, no le gustaba en absoluto de lo débil y vulnerable que se sentía. Al estar restringido al mismo tiempo rodeado por elementos hostiles fue nunca una buena cosa, Dudley y su banda le había enseñado que la manera más difícil. A esto se añade el hecho de que se sentía muy cansado y enfermo y Aurora Sólo sabía que esto - lo que sea que esto era - iba a terminar muy mal.

"Ahora, ahora, Harry, puedo entender que se siente un tanto alarmado, pero les puedo asegurar que no está en ningún peligro. Parecería que ha sido maldecido de alguna manera y que simplemente está tratando de corregir eso, "Albus dijo suavemente, concediendo sobre el adolescente otra sonrisa benévola, con la esperanza de mantener a la juventud de calma y tranquilidad.

Ellos no podía permitirse tener la magia de Aurora va fuera de control - de nuevo. La última vez que sucedió, toda la segunda planta había sido destruida, dejando apenas las paredes de pie una vez que el polvo se asentó. Molly lo mataría si lo mismo le pasó a la cocina.

Tal vez sería mejor que lo golpee inconsciente antes de ¿intentarlo de nuevo el ritual? Merlín sabía lo que pasaría si Harry trató de luchar contra ellos teniendo en cuenta el daño que había logrado hacer, mientras que fuera de combate. Albus realmente temía averiguar qué pasaría si Harry trató de luchar activamente contra ellos mientras hacían el ritual; Esta probabilidad es alta de que más de objetos inanimados se orientaría por su magia.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Aurora gruñó, luchando para liberarse de las cuerdas que lo atan a la silla. "¿Qué demonios hago lo que justifica que el secuestro de mi culo y me someter a cualquier locura que he llegado con este tiempo?"

"Mi querido muchacho, no te secuestró," Dumbledore protestó, viéndose herido en lo más vivo, pero Harry no le dejó acabar.

"¿No? ¿Cómo lo llamaría entonces? Le aseguro que no recuerdo haber recibido una invitación para este pequeño y encantador conseguir juntos. Y le aseguro que no recuerdo venir aquí bajo mi propio poder, así que ¿cómo, exactamente, lo haría describes mi llegada aquí? "Aurora preguntó mordazmente, realizando una mueca perfecta Snape, lo que demuestra que efectivamente había estado prestando atención en su clase de pociones, tal vez no en la forma en que se suponía que era.

"Harry, tan pronto como se haya calmado y están realmente dispuestos a escuchar a nosotros, nosotros le dirá lo que está pasando", dijo Remus con sorprendente autoridad. Se sentía desgarrado, esta era su cachorro sentado allí, escupiendo y gruñendo de rabia, pero fue su Alfa que Harry estaba atacando, haciendo que el lobo dentro Remus a sentirse en conflicto en cuanto a donde su primera lealtad yacía.

Aurora sólo podía mirar con incredulidad a Remus, no creer que el hombre lobo en realidad había tenido el descaro de decir que a ella. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos, Aurora respiró profundamente en un intento de calmar a sí misma. Lupin tenía un punto, no conseguía nada con la Orden. Como de costumbre sangrienta nadie estaba dispuesto a decirle nada. Bueno, dos pueden jugar ese juego. Ella iba a jugar a lo largo de, por ahora, pero el momento en que tuvo la oportunidad de liberarse entenderá, será condenado consecuencias.

Y ella lo había querido decir cuando dijo que iba a pie. ¿Ellos querían un héroe? Entonces podrían sangrienta bien buscar en otra parte, que estaba por ser su peón.

"Muy bien, estoy tranquilo ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué me tienes atado a una silla en la cocina de mi padrino salir con ella?" Aurora preguntó con compostura forzada.

Albus lo observó cuidadosamente encima de las gafas. Al ver que Harry estaba de hecho en calma, por el momento, Albus pensó que podía permitirse el lujo de dar al niño algunas respuestas. Si sabía lo que estaban haciendo para él lo haría, es de esperar, inculcar un sentido de agradecimiento en el niño.

"Harry, no es probable que haya notado que ha habido algo... mal con usted, pero para las últimas semanas que ha estado actuando más preocupante. Ha peleado con Ron y Hermione, por no hablar de que ha actuado más duramente hacia la joven Ginny. Cuando no mostró signos de rotura de su comportamiento nos pareció que era lo mejor para quitarle de Hogwarts y asegurarse de que no está bajo la influencia de un hechizo o poción oscuro ", explicó Albus grandiosamente, esperando expectante de algún tipo de señal de agradecimiento.

Frente a ese tipo de lógica, toda Aurora podía hacer era mirar estúpidamente, con la mandíbula colgando abierta en su estado de shock. Romperse la boca pegada con un chasquido, preguntó con voz ahogada, "¿Es por eso que me siento como una mierda?" sin tener idea de cómo hacer frente a esta curva inesperada.

Había esperado a que Dumbledore reaccionar ante su repentino cambio, pero esto... esto no había previsto.

"Esto es un efecto secundario desafortunado de la limpieza, me temo," Albus respondió con una sonrisa triste, pero dándole a Harry una palmada en la cabeza, mientras que en el interior tenía el ceño fruncido por la falta de reconocimiento Harry estaba mostrando.

Si él me está ofreciendo un caramelo de limón sangrienta Me lo llevo y empujarlo a algún lugar donde el sol no brilla, Aurora pensó brutalmente. Tal vez sus intenciones fueron escritos en su rostro, o tal vez el director recogieron a través Legilimens, pero Dumbledore abortó el movimiento que él había estado a punto de hacer y ágilmente se movió unos pasos de la adolescente todavía unido.

"He aquí un pensamiento chocante, pero no se le ocurrió a ninguno de vosotros mucho que simplemente me pregunte ¿por qué yo estaba luchando con Ron y Hermione? Me resulta muy insultante que los adultos como usted, que se supone que son la última defensa contra Voldemort y sus subordinados, no podía ser molestado en preguntar antes de hacer lo que fuera que lo hizo.

"Pero peor que eso, la gente se supone que deben estar en el lado de la Luz, por Merlín. Entonces, ¿qué derecho tienen ustedes? me han secuestrado como este y realizar, ¿qué te dice? ¿Un ritual de limpieza? ¿Con qué derecho hizo? ¿Haces eso?

"Y por favor, no siempre otra vez en duda mi inteligencia fingiendo que no sabe lo que la lucha entre yo y los Weasley son. Por otra parte, ¿por qué me sorprende que usted está tomando su lado? ¿Qué hacen mis pensamientos y sentimientos? importa el tiempo que la familia Weasley obtiene lo que quiere, ¿eh? ¿Qué le importa a usted que me vería obligado a un matrimonio sin amor, si yo fuera a casarse con Ginevra? Nunca se ha cuidado a mí en el pasado, ¿por qué debe empezar ahora, eh? supongo que no debería haber esperado más de usted, pero en realidad lo hice. Dime, dime a la cara, ¿cómo son sus acciones diferente de la de Voldemort y sus mortifagos?

"¿Qué?" AURORA añadió en respuesta a los jadeos indignados procedentes de prácticamente todos los presentes. "No se puede honestamente piensa que sus acciones son diferentes a las suyas, ¿verdad? Ellos también están haciendo lo que sea que les da la gana, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus víctimas. Matan, tortura y tormento a otros cada vez que sienten como él. Es cierto que, a diferencia de los Mortifagos, solo orienta a una persona en lugar de grupos grandes, pero al final, es a la vez causa sufrimiento, y ¿para qué? "

"Harry-"

"¡No! ¿Cómo se atreve con sangre me castigas por atreverse a hablar por mí mismo? ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de castigarme por atreverse a tener una opinión propia de mí?" Aurora casi gruñó, girando violentamente contra las cuerdas la celebración de su inmovilizado, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando las cuerdas desaparecieron, finalmente, dejándolo libre para moverse. Y mover lo hizo, la explosión de pie, dando varios pasos de distancia de la silla en la que había comenzado a odiar con todas las fibras de su ser.

La Orden del Fénix dio un paso hacia atrás colectiva; varios incluso fue tan lejos como para sacar sus varitas, aunque no fueron para nada tan lejos como para dirigirlas a la adolescente furioso.

"Harry, estábamos preocupados por ti. Esto ¿no es propio de ti, no puedes ver eso? Simplemente tuvimos a-" Remus comenzó, sólo para ser silenciado por una mirada tan llena de desprecio venenoso al hombre lobo en realidad dio dos pasos hacia atrás, de repente se sintió miedo de su cachorro.

"Simplemente había que lo que, Lupin? Simplemente ¿había que cambiar de opinión? Simplemente tenía que asegurarse de ¿que ya no me atrevía a hablar por mí mismo? Simplemente había que asegurar que pasaba el tiempo con la trama Weasley? Simplemente ¿tenía para asegurarse de que me hice amigo de Ron y Hermione de nuevo? "

Preguntó aurora, avanzando amenazadoramente sobre el hombre lobo desafortunado.

"Usted gente me das asco," Aurora burló, haciendo que sus sentimientos muy claro. "¿Quién demonios se cree que es? La sangrienta Gestapo ¿Qué derecho tienes a dictar lo que debe pensar o sentir? ¿Qué derecho tienes de secuestrarme y hechizos sobre mí sin mi conocimiento o consentimiento? ¿Qué derecho que, como los guerreros de la Luz, tiene que someter a la voluntad de un menor de edad? "Aurora exigió, haciendo su mejor nivel para buscar todos los presentes en el ojo, transmitiendo lo impresionado que estaba con sus costumbres y arbitrarias.

Se hizo divertirlo tener en cuenta que ni el señor ni la señora Weasley fueron capaces de mirarla a los ojos. No parecían arrepentidos, pero no podían mirarla.

"Harry, que sólo hizo lo que pensábamos que eran lo mejor. Su comportamiento, de hecho, toda su actitud, ha cambiado de una manera más alarmante. Usted se separó de sus amigos, aislando a sí mismo. No podíamos simplemente sentarse y ver como alienado que los que creciste ", dijo Albus, ganándose miradas de admiración y gratitud de la Orden, con una notable excepción, ya que redirige la atención de Harry a sí mismo.

Aurora resopló. "Pero no lo hice," dijo, su sonrisa de tiburón como cubierta de dulzor azucarado. "Usted no lo hizo, ¿qué?", Preguntó Albus, perplejo y algo arrojado fuera de su zancada.

"Yo no crecí con ellos. Ya viste a ese colocando mí con los Dursley, sin duda que no ha olvidado ese pequeño hecho, ¿usted tiene, Director?" preguntó Aurora, sin dejar de sonreír que inquietante sonrisa que trajo escalofríos a la columna vertebral de todo el mundo.

"Y creo que ese es otro tema que tengo que preguntar. ¿Qué derecho tiene usted tratar de dictar quiénes son mis amigos?" Aurora añadió, frotándose la muñeca con molestia.

"No, no me he olvidado de los Dursley, Harry," Albus respondió suavemente, incapaz de parar de darle al adolescente una mirada de desaprobación, no deseaba añadir los Dursley a una situación ya explosiva. "Lo que quería decir es que durante los últimos cinco años, los Weasley se han tratado como a un hijo, como un hermano. Ha sido como una familia para ellos, pero que adoptan, y por lo tanto me aflige mucho verte tan fuera de géneros con ellos. No me gustaría que se pierda la cercanía que siempre has compartido, especialmente si ocurrió debido a algún desafortunado influencia que ni siquiera eran conscientes de la".

"Así que en lugar de acercarse a mí con sus preocupaciones, se decidió que el secuestro de mí y hechizos en mí fue lo que hay que hacer. Yo... me falta palabras para expresar a usted lo que estoy pensando en ti en este mismo momento.

"O usted no es tan omnipotente como le gustaría que nosotros creamos, o, y esto lo encontrará mucho más creíble, usted está tan desesperada por qué me case con Ginevra, una chica que viene de una familia que cree que el sol brilla de su culo, que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que va a doblar el cuello y garantizar que hago mi "deber". No creo que no he dado cuenta de lo que está dejando a un lado todas mis preguntas. Usted mantiene dirigiendo de cómo esto es por el bien común y cómo sacrificios que se han hecho y bla, bla, bla.

"Lo que realmente me interesa es lo grande que un hipócrita tiene, señor. Usted me dice que se trata de nuestras opciones que muestran lo que somos. Pero si usted realmente cree esto, entonces ¿cómo es que no se me permite por hacer cualquier elección que primero no ha sido aprobado por usted? "Aurora pensó, frotándose las muñecas que fueron hormigueo de una manera más molesto.

Haciendo caso omiso de la adolescente y su molesta necesidad de respuestas, Albus se volvió hacia la esquina donde una figura oscura estaba de pie, en silencio observando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Severus, ¿cuánto tiempo antes de que podamos saber con seguridad si la última limpieza tuvo ningún efecto o no?"

Gimiendo, Aurora sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Debería haber sabido", murmuró oscuramente. "Debería haber sabido que estaría escondiéndose en un rincón. Esto debe ser como un regalo adelantado de Navidad para ti, ¿no es así, señor? Una probabilidad de hacer daño y el tormento del niño que vivió, y por órdenes del director no menos, apuesto a que no dejó pasar la oportunidad, ¿verdad? "preguntó Aurora, una mirada de odio en su rostro, asegurándose de que su voz llevado a todo el mundo en la sala. Ella no estaba contento con esto y que quería a todos los presentes para saber eso.

No es que se preocupaban por él y sus sentimientos, pero aun así deben saber qué se sentía acerca de ellos. Se haría su poca distancia mucho más dulce.

Severus resopló y se acercó a donde estaba parado el adolescente. Al contrario de lo que cree que el adolescente, Severus no estaba contento con lo que la Orden había hecho para el niño. A medida que el experto residente de las artes oscuras, que había sabido todo el tiempo que el niño no fue influenciado por ellos. Todo lo que había sucedido era que el niño había sido impulsado demasiado lejos y, finalmente, se había partido, luchando contra los que trataban de controlar su vida. Pero Albus no había querido verlo. No quería admitir que Harry Potter no era libre de vivir su propia vida a su antojo. Por lo tanto esta farsa. No terminaría así, algo más que él había informado de Dumbledore. No es que el hombre había escuchado, pero que había sido advertido.

Aurora observó con interés cuando Snape sacó su varita y comenzó a echar varios hechizos complejos. Al menos sonaban complejo, que era un poco difícil de averiguar lo que hicieron desde que estaban en un lenguaje Aurora nunca había oído antes.

Suspirando, Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz antes deliberadamente declarando, "No hay señales de la magia oscura, Albus, aparte de lo que está presente en su cicatriz maldición. Del mismo modo que no había señales de la magia oscura en el niño antes de preformado de la rituales".

"¡Los rituales! ¿Al igual que en más de una?" Aurora exclamó incrédulo, girando los ojos ardientes de Dumbledore. "¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mí, viejo?" Ella preguntó, caminando hasta donde el director estaba de pie, golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho para sorpresa de todos.

"El ritual es inofensivo," Severus replicó con desdén, pensando que era el momento que el niño tenía una de sus preguntas contestadas. No quería averiguar si el niño podría derribar el edificio en un ataque de rabia o no. "El único inconveniente de este ritual es si el sujeto no se encuentra bajo la influencia de las artes oscuras. Si no es así entonces el sujeto se despierta en un tremendo dolor.

"De hecho, en un momento en el tiempo, el Ministerio de Magia utiliza para utilizar este mismo ritual como un medio para torturar a sus prisioneros más... desagradables. El ritual se clasifica como la luz, ya que está catalogado como un ritual de sanación, asegurando que los Aurores no podían ser acusados de hacer algo prohibido. La práctica sólo se detuvo después de que se descubrió que las personas sometidas a ella en varias ocasiones, ya sea el suicidio fue loco o comprometidos".

"Mi, mi, mi, ¿el secuestro y la tortura? Todo lo que necesita hacer es matar algo y que será igual a los mortifagos, ¿cómo que te hacen sentir, guerreros de la Luz? ¿Tal vez es hora de cambiar el nombre de su pequeño Orden? ¿Cómo Fawkes todavía puede hacer una pausa qué? ... "Aurora se apagó sugestivamente, sonriendo a los jadeos de sorpresa e indignación provocaron sus palabras.

Gracias a Merlín que había encontrado la poción cuando lo hizo. Era casi la pena la tortura para poder traer esa mirada a las caras de las ovejas sin sentido de Dumbledore. Tal vez ahora tendrían finalmente empezar a pensar por sí mismos en lugar de seguir ciegamente las órdenes de su líder.

"Harry, ya he explicado que hicimos lo que pensamos que era lo mejor," respondió Albus con cansancio, hasta llegar a frotar un templo. Este no fue el resultado que había estado esperando.

Aurora resopló, no apaciguados, pero al menos había causado el anciano que se bajara la molesta basura 'mi querido muchacho'. "Mejor ¿para quién? Lo mejor para los Weasley? Estoy seguro de que estarían encantados si tuviera que doblar y empecé a salir con su única hija. Después de todo, que los llevaría un rico y famoso hijo-en-ley. Mejor Hermione? Sí, estoy seguro de que ella sería feliz si empecé a aflojar de nuevo, ya que ello garantizar que obtuvo su primer puesto de nuevo. Lo mejor ¿para la escuela? ¿lo mejor para la guerra? lo mejor para Albus Dumbledore? seguro como el infierno no sería lo mejor para Harry Potter, ahora ¿verdad? "Aurora gruñó, volviendo a frotándose las muñecas en la frustración.

"Harry, tiene que calmarse y empezar a pensar de forma racional," dijo Albus, aunque, sin duda, sus palabras salieron un poco más dureza de lo que había previsto.

"Oh, así que ahora estoy siendo irracional," Aurora río secamente. "Así que no sólo estoy influenciado por alguna cosa misteriosa artes oscuras, yo también estoy siendo irracional. Es bueno saber que usted piensa tan bien de mí, Director. Me conmueve tu preocupación, de verdad", agregó con sarcasmo.

"Potter, ¿son las muñecas de hormigueo? ¿Se siente una sensación de vértigo?" Severo pidió con urgencia, preocupado mirando la forma en que el adolescente se frotaba las muñecas.

Aurora hizo una pausa en su roce, mirando hacia abajo a lo que había estado haciendo inconscientemente. "Como cuestión de hecho, sí lo hago. ¿Puedo entender que esto es malo?" preguntó ella con sequedad, arqueando una ceja interrogante en el maestro de pociones.

"Albus, hay que sacar a Potter a Hogwarts, o bien podría nivelar el edificio", dijo Severus con urgencia, manteniendo lo más lejos de la adolescencia, dado que era humanamente posible sin salir de la cocina.

"¿Severus?" Dumbledore preguntó confundido.

"¡Necio! Te dije que Potter no estaba bajo la influencia de las artes oscuras," Snape rompió con dureza. "Pero, como de costumbre con sangre que se negó a escuchar a mí. Después de todo, sólo soy un experto cuando se trata de las artes oscuras y sus influencias, por lo que se yo" agregó con sarcasmo.

"Severus, ¿por qué necesitamos para llevar a Harry a Hogwarts?" Albus preguntó con calma forzada.

"Su pequeño ritual ha perturbado canales mágicos del chico. Me he dado cuenta de que fue lo que causó que el estallido anterior. De hecho, usted debe haber dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Albus, ya que me aseguró que sabía todo sobre el ritual y lo afecta el uso excesivo de la que podría causar, "Severus gruñó furiosamente.

"Severus, ahora no es el momento de acusaciones sin fundamento. Por supuesto que he leído sobre el ritual antes de usarlo, pero es claro que usted cree que sabe algo que el resto de nosotros no, por lo que sólo responde a mi pregunta, por favor, "dijo Albus, se tira para arriba imponente, mirando hacia abajo a su espía.

Severus gruñó en silencio, pero lo hizo en el extremo mirar hacia otro lado. "Te lo dije, canales mágicos del niño se han interrumpido. Eso significa que la magia ya no puede fluir a través del cuerpo de Potter la forma en que solía. La sensación de hormigueo en las muñecas es una primera indicación, una primera advertencia si se quiere, que la la magia está intentando crear nuevos canales para que fluya a través. Todos ustedes mejor rezan para que tenga éxito, "Snape añadió a modo de advertencia, dando a los miembros de la Orden reunidos una mirada fulminante.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la señora Weasley, mirando como ella deseaba Harry se acercó y le sobre en un abrazo maternal.

"Debido a que la magia falla, Potter se convirtió en una de cebo eléctrico. ¿Qué? Nunca se detuvo a preguntarse por qué esos prisioneros fueron suicidio loco o comprometida La mayoría asistente no manejan la pérdida de sus magos, así, un hecho que ha sido bien documentado A través de los años."

"Secuestrado, torturado, y ahora convertido en un Squib? Oh, sí, estoy teniendo un día maravilloso hoy en día, ¿qué hay de su, director? Y esto diferente durante su pedido de Voldemort de cómo de nuevo"

"Harry, no están a punto de perder su magia," Dumbledore dijo imperativamente. "Severo tienen un punto, sin embargo, sería más segura si nos llevamos a Harry de vuelta a Hogwarts. Las protecciones alrededor de la escuela estarán mejor equipados para hacer frente a cualquier explosión que pudiera ocurrir. Uno más, tales oleaje que ocurrió antes y las protecciones alrededor esta casa se romperá. Minerva, Severus, si tanto quieres venir conmigo me comprometo a enviar la palabra al resto de usted tan pronto como este asunto se haya resuelto".

Aurora considera negarse a cumplir, pero al final se resignó a otro viaje traslador. Si lo peor vino a peor, podría herir a alguien si su magia se quedó completamente fuera de control. Y a pesar de que no le importaba si los idiotas que había estado ayudando a Dumbledore se lesionó, no pudo encontrarlo en su corazón para poner a los muggles inocentes que viven al lado de arriesgar, maldita su blando corazón.

Pero, una vez que esta crisis actual había terminado, Aurora iba a tener una no tan agradable charla larga, con Dumbledore, y si el director todavía mantiene sus cartas cerca del pecho, y luego Aurora reconsideraría su lugar no sólo en Hogwarts, pero en la guerra y en el mundo mágico también.

Durante quince años que había sido incapaz de evitar los muggles de abusar de él. Durante cinco años había sido incapaz de evitar que el mundo mágico de usar y de maltratarlo. Se había sentido tan agradecido hacia Dumbledore por lo que le permite llegar a Hogwarts, el rescate de él de su existencia monótona en los Dursley, pero ya era suficiente. Justo lo había hecho Dumbledore hecho por él Sí, él era el que lo había rescatado, pero también era el que le había causado a Harry que necesita dicho rescate.

Una y otra vez, Dumbledore profesó su atención, pero sus acciones no encajaban con sus palabras. Además, Harry había salvado el día cuantas veces ahora ¿Cuántas veces más tenía que hacerlo para pagar su gratitud? Para que se le permita al mundo que era suyo por derecho Para recibir una educación que tenía derecho como un mago Por estar dotado de elementos que ya pertenecían a él El por qué debería sentirse agradecido hacia Albus Dumbledore.

Sin darse cuenta de pensamientos oscuros de Aurora, Albus se aseguró de que todo el mundo tenía un dedo en el traslador antes de activarlo, llevándolos de vuelta al castillo. Al final, Remus había sido incluido en el grupo, Moony argumentando que como el único miembro superviviente de los merodeadores que era su derecho a estar presente hasta que la magia de Aurora había ajustado sola. Pensando que tal vez el hombre lobo podría ayudar a mantener la paciencia y la magia de Aurora en cheque, Albus sólo se había hecho una protesta simbólica antes de gesticular Remus de pie al lado de la juventud.

Cuando se activa el traslador, la magia de Aurora explotó, causando el mundo para ir negro.


	6. Chapter 6

**1\. 6 sin Despiertes la ira del dragón**

Despertando Sus Ojos de color de verde se abrieron En un parpadeo lento su dueño m sin ESTABA Listo para Un día nuevo, echando la ONU Vistazo Alrededor de la habitación ¿, La adolecente sintio una ola de pánico un ir un Través de ella, disipando Efectivamente any somnolencia persistente.

Sentada examino la habitación ¿POR SEGUNDA Vez ignorando los dolores Diversos centrándose Que No Tenia idea ni ni de Como habia alli Llegado el dolor era punzante en el Lado del Ojo en la parte de Atrás ninguna ayuda, por lo Que es Bastante Difícil enfocarse y Pensar.

Cerrando Los Ojos Tomando Unas respiraciones Profundas, Aurora lucho para Traer SUS Emociones Agitadas de nuevo bajo control. Una Vez se sentia Preparada Para Hacer Frente a la calamidad Que habia Pasado O Lo Que Sucedió, abrió Lentamente los ojos abiertos Una Vez Más comenzo una escudriñar su entorno.

La era Pequeña habitación: Además de desconocida para Ella Eran Las Paredes Blancas, La Gran Ventana, con La que entra mucha luz del sol, el inmobiliario consistia En Una cama Una silla y Una mesa de noche ESO FUE TODO.

Cambiando Un poco Aurora toca la colcha un Juzgar por el aspecto m de la habitación ¿por no mencionar el Aire Aurora Que ESTABA en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Pero no se parecia a la enfermería Donde generalmente termino al final de aventuras de Sus then Donde ESTABA.

Más Importante ESTABA en manos amigar o Enemigas

Tal Vez Esto No es del TODO Hogwarts, Tal Vez ÉL habia Sido Llevado a San Mungo? Pero Lo Que le habia Pasado un El Para aterrizar Alli O Tal Vez ESTABA en Hogwarts, En Una de las habitaciones ¿Que habia Privadas Oído rumores about Pero ¿Por Qué La enfermera de la Escuela lo Puso Alli? Ella habia molestado Nunca de privacidad en Darle los antes. Ni Siquiera los Estudiantes Petrificados habian ganado ESE privilegio. Así que tal Vez ESTABA en manos del enemigo Despues de TODO. De alguna manera dudaba De que Voldemort 'Hospitalidad' includes Dicha Cortesía, Asi que tal Vez ESTABA en manos del Ministerio

Suspirando, Aurora se Pasó las manos por el pelo MIENTRAS consideraba SUS OPCIONES. Ninguno de Ellos parecia alentador. Lo Que le alarme Más FUE Que El simplemente no podia Recordar Lo Que habia Hecho a la Tierra una relación Si Mismo En Una habitación de hospital.

Tratando de Pensar, Aurora Pondero Escenarios probables. Accidente de Quiddithch Ella Seguro que le dolia Como Si Hubiera estado en Uno. Pero el partido no Próximo Fuera por Varias Semanas Fijas. : Además, habia Sido excluido de juego, ¿o no? Estúpida Umbridge. Y estúpido Dumbledore por negarse a levantar DICHO prohibition.

Accidente de pociones improbable. A Pesar de su Falta de Habilidad en pociones, ella todavía Tenia Que provocar la ONU incidente Suficientemente tumba de Como para su tierra en la enfermería. Accidente de Defensa Muy improbable.

¿Tal Vez habia Tenido Do Enfrentamiento con Voldemort anual? Una vez mas, le dolia lo Suficiente Para Que Una ESO mar conclusión lógica, Pero de nuevo, parecia muy poco probable. Aurora no podia Recordar any Acumulación, any misterio Que Lo obligaría a correr Para Salvar El Día. Durante los años Últimos cinco, siempre habia Sido ONU misterio, ¿Por Que No Este Año? Con Un gruñido de frustracion, Aurora Cerro Los puños Hacia Abajo Sobre la cama. Por Que No podia Recordar

Y Por Que No habia nadie Llegado estalla a ver CÓMO ESTABA Normalmente Apenas tendria Tiempo de abrir los ojos ante la señora Pomfrey vendria animado al Lado de su cama y le echa un fondo de los antes convertidor Sobre pociones por su garganta. Sus Acciones siempre le recordaban un buitre de las Naciones Unidas, teniendo Demasiado Placer de su malestar.

¿Y Dónde ESTABA Dumbledore? El director ESTABA siempre Sentado y esperando Junto a la cama Cada Vez Que Aurora se Despertó Despues de uña de sus "aventuras". ¿Quiere Decir Esto! Que Ella No habia estado Luchando contra Voldemort? ¿O Es Que Este Hecho SIGNIFICA Que ESTABA en manos del enemigo?

Empezando un molesto Sentir, por no mencionar cansado de la habitación ¿Pequeña, estéril, Aurora maniobrado Cuidadosamente su Cuerpo Hasta Que ESTABA Sentado en el borde de la cama. Alarmados por lo que se era difícil adj párrafo Moverse, por no Hablar de la Cantidad de Esfuerzo Que se tardo en Hacerlo, Aurora No Pudo Evitar preguntarse de Nuevo Qué demonios le habia Pasado Este Tiempo. Otra carrera en la Dementores.

Así Aurora, Que No encontrará Ninguna Respuesta, simplemente esperando here Como un Blanco Fácil. Usted Tiene Que Averiguar Dónde SE Encuentra, la Cantidad de Problemas Que se encuentre, Y Como Obtener el infierno Fuera de Aquí Si Es Que esta en manos del enemigo, Aurora Penso para sí Misma, examinando la habitación ¿con Una mirada nueva, Esta Vez con EL escapar en su mente.

La era Ventana Una posibilidad f, dependiendo del piso En que ESTABA en Marcha. Pero los antes De que ella comenzo un programa trazar UNOS escapa de aventura, Asi Que ella podria comprobar v La Puerta Primero. Tal Vez ella Tuvo suerte desbloqueada y FUE.

Con plan de la ONU en mente, Aurora se Puso Lentamente de la cama, un Decidido Ejercicios de Calentamiento una relación Si Misma. Ella no seria Capaz de Escapar de la ONU Bebé recién nacido La Forma En que ESTABA Sintiendo En Este Momento. Afortunadamente nada parecia Que ESTABA roto, igual la rigidez y dolor. Por Desgracia, sin Tenia mucha Experiencia un La hora de Despertarse rigidez y dolor.

Aurora lo considero un Gran Éxito Cuando Se las Arreglo párr Tomar Medidas Varias asombrosas sin acabar de bruces. Se quito el encantamiento Que le dejo Lily Potter para salir con precaucion Más Sonriendo locamente, el adolescente apunto Hacia la puerta y comenzo una tambalearse con Cuidado Do Camino hacia ella.

Le llevo Mucho Más Tiempo desde el lugar de Deberia Tener que Cruzar el Pequeño Espacio Entre la cama y La Puerta, Pero Despues De Una Pequeña eternidad Aurora FUE Finalmente pastel de al Lado de su boleto a la libertad.

Luchando Contra Una alegría, no queriendo alertar eventuales carceleros Que su prisionero ESTABA A punto de Escapar, Aurora Tomo Una última mirada Alrededor de la habitación ¿, asegurándose de Que No habia Pasado por alto ALGUNAS Pistas obvias en un paradero Cuanto do. FUE ENTONCES Cuando Se dio Cuenta de Que SUS gafas todavía Estaban Sentados en La Pequeña mesita de noche; Sin Pensar, Aurora le tendió la mano, llamándolos a su silencio.

Las gafas volaron A través del cuarto y los atrapó Aurora Sin problemas, ponérselos INMEDIATAMENTE. FUE ENTONCES dos Pensamientos La golpearon. Uno, Que No podia ver nada. Y dos, Que No ha utilizado su varita.

Alcanzando Poco a Poco, casi sin atreverse a respirar, Aurora atornilla Los Ojos Cerrados los antes de Borrarse SUS gafas. Más tarde, Aurora ni idea de cuanto tiempo Tenia se quedo alli, Luchando por respirar, simplemente, MIENTRAS Que Luchan para no entrar en pánico.

No Fue Hasta Que habia corrido por todas las Veces Que se habia enfrentado a Voldemort Que Aurora logro convencerse de Que Despues De Sobrevivir poseidos maestros, basiliscos, dragones, y Los Dementores, probablemente podria Sobrevivir una calamidad esta ultima también. No Importa Que Se resulto un ser.

Tomando Una profunda Respiración, para atornillar su coraje, Aurora enderezo la espalda y abrió los ojos. Así que ... Que No Era Un extraño sueño. Realmente puedo ver Perfectamente, Pero colgar en ... Penso Aurora, Usando su mano libre para pellizcarse, duro, Como la supresión de un 'ouch' El Dolor le irradian Hecho de su brazo.

Mirando Hacia Abajo, Aurora frunció el ceño MIENTRAS Los Ojos de la muñeca se agitaron Un poco vago recuerdo Más profundo de su cerebro. Habia algo En sus muñecas ... algo Importante ... Pero ¿qué? Por Desgracia, la insinuación De Una memoria desaparecio los antes de Que Pudiera agarrarlo, Pero Aurora presento el incidente para reflexionar Más tarde.

En Primer Lugar Tenia Que Averiguar En que parte del Mundo Que El era, y Por Qué.

Puesto que se era Evidente Que no hay ningún Tenia USO Para Las gafas, y desde el pijama ESTABA vestida Tenia bolsillos, Aurora ENVIADO los marcos de nuevo a la mesita de noche donde son los Encontrado habia. Volviendo de nuevo a la puerta, Aurora Nunca de detuvo un Pensar Como ella Puso Una Mano En La madera gastada, muy Ocupada Tratando de ENCONTRAR Una Manera de comprobar v Si Se ha BLOQUEADO o ningún pecado alertar a nadie al Hecho De que ESTABA despierta y Consciente .

El Momento En que su mano toco La Madera, LA INFORMACIÓN comenzo un filtrarse en su cerebro, Que un fondo enloqueciendo un salir. Lo unico Que le impide Tener un Ataque de pánico repentino FUE EL Conocimiento de La Puerta Que ESTABA cerrada, NI TAMPOCO otorga de Ninguna Manera o forma.

Con El ceño fruncido Profundamente en LA INFORMACIÓN inesperada, Aurora se Olvidó de pánico Como su curiosidad innata anulo any otra emoción. Calculando Que No Tenia Nada Que Perder, Aurora agarro la manija de la puerta, Envió Una breve Oración un any Persona que Escucha, y Con Cuidado Avanzo La Puerta entreabierta.

La era de la Puerta de Hecho desbloqueada, y el adolescente no podia Creer su suerte. Tal Vez no ESTABA en manos del enemigo Despues de TODO. Voldemort LUEGO, sin la Dejaría Desbloqueado o pecado Vigilancia, por Lo Que dejo Dumbledore y el Ministerio, y Aurora no podia ENCONTRAR En Si Misma para creer Que Ella No estaria bajo fuertes Medidas de Seguridad si el ministro habia puesto m SUS Manos Sobre ella.

Al pulsar la ONU ojo cauteloso a la Pequeña abertura, Aurora Hizo Todo Lo Posible para estudiar su entorno, Pensando estafadores sarcasmo Que Vivir con los Dursley le habia made Algo de la ONU Experto Cuando Se Trata de sonsacar Información de los Adultos sin Quiero Que ella Tenga. Su Tiempo en Hogwarts no habia Hecho Más afinado SUS Habilidades.

Todos Los Pensamientos de felicitaciones de automóviles huyeron de Su Mente Una Vez Que Harry SE DIO CUENTA De Que La Habitación contigua a Cabo personajes. Las Personas Que Estaban Hablando. Las Personas Que Estaban Hablando de ella.

"Albus ... Tenia Que Hacer lo correcto" Pregunto Remus Preocupado, Dando un su tutor Una mirada vacilante los antes de desviar los ojo con Rapidez. El hombre lobo era Demasiado ansioso por Permanecer Sentado, era por Que Lo Que Se La pasaba Dando Vueltas pecado DESCANSO ACTUALMENTE Alrededor de la enfermería Tratando de deshacerse de su parte Exceso de Energía.

Pasado habian Cuatro Días DESPUÉS desde su intervention Cuatro Días de su Intento de Rescatar un Harry (Que No Saben todavía) de los Cuatro Días Que habia caído en estado de coma Un Coma Que aun no habia Despertado.

Afortunadamente, Harry era asistente de la ONU. Un Extremadamente poderoso si se pudieran Las Exploraciones Tanto la señora Pomfrey y Albus habian creido Realizado podrian ser. Teniendo en Cuenta Que la juventud ha Destruido por completo la habitación ¿Que El director HABIA CREADO con la ayuda de la Sala de menesteres ...

¿Pero Lo Que Si Se habian Equivocado?

¿Y si Harry someter a la limpieza de las Naciones Unidas habian Causado Daño irreparable?

... ¿Y si Harry ESTABA tan enojado con Ellos Que No perdónalos?

"No se preocupen por Lo Mismo, Remus. Harry es un chico fuerte, Como Usted bien SABE. El se recuperará de ESTO, SE Verá", Dijo Dumbledore Suavemente, Haciendo Todo Lo Posible para calmar el asistente agitado.

"Pero ... ¿como PUEDE Estar tan tranquilo?" Remus, explotó Pero, el redondeo es el director. "Viste Lo Que Le Paso! Por Un momento pense Que iba a derribar el castillo en Nuestros Oídos. Nunca Dijo Nada Como ESTO PODRIA suceder. Nunca se DIJO Que Harry Corría el riesgo empresarial Convertirse en eléctrico cebo de la ONU. ¿Tiene Usted Alguna idea de CÓMO desconcertante que se era CONSEGUIR ESE pedazo de Información de Snape? "Remus exigió sable.

"Remus, cálmate. Nunca te dije de los Riesgos Porque Sabia Que No habia ninguno. Severo exagerada, ya Que acostumbra a Hacer en Situaciones Que No le gustan," Dijo Albus con Una ligera sonrisa. "La historia nos ha demostrado Que los Rituales de limpieza Han Hecho Mas Bien que mal. Si eso no Cierto era, el Ministerio les habria prohibido por ahora. Es Sólo Cuando Se utilizan Varias Veces Durante la ONU Período de Tiempo muy largo Que van a causar Daño a la magia de una persona. Harry Nunca Estuvo en peligro real de Que se lo aseguro ".

Tomando nota de Remus Que todavía no parecia aplacada, Dumbledore suspiro Ligeramente Cuando Se Puso de pastel. Caminando Hacia el Lugar Donde ESTABA Dando Vueltas El Hombre Lobo, el anciano mago Coloca Una Mano en el hombro de Remus.

"Harry Está Bien, Remus. Es Cierto Que El ritual se llevo Más Fuera de el desde el lugar de Esperaba, Pero teniendo en Cuenta la Gravedad de su Cambio de personalidad, era Que de Esperar.: Además, Harry es un chico fuerte y El VA un salir SI ESTO: Aún más fuerte, Confía en mi ".

"No, Albus, Usted Me Tiene confianza ... Pero ÉL ESTABA tan enojado. No Creo Que Alguna Vez lo he visto Que los antes furiosa," susurro Remus, le dolia El Corazón por el chico al Que considera hijo de la ONU.

"Tengo", DIJO Albus con tristeza, pensando de nuevo en su oficina demolida. "Los sentimientos de Harry hijo Profundas. Al Igual Que Lily lo recuerdan hicieron SI. Es ESA Misma s capacidad de Sentir Que es La fuerza de Harry. Fuertes Sus Emociones del amor y El Deber Es Lo Que le ayudará a triunfar Sobre Voldemort ya Que Ninguna oscuridad PUEDE Hacer Frente a Devoción tan feroz ", Dijo Dumbledore, su voz llena de su condena.

"Harry Podria ser fuerte magicamente, Pero No ves La Mirada de odio Que Nos Dio EL nos odia, Albus. Mi cachorro ... me odia ... yo ... no puedo perderlo también, Albus, Simplemente No Puede", Remus Casi sollozo.

"Ya era Bastante malo CUANDO pensaba Que Sirius me habia traicionado, y me dejo solo. LUEGO, Cuando me entere de que se era inocente ... Tuve Parte de mi mochila, Albus, Que Tenia mi hermano y mi cachorro de nuevo en mi vida Finalmente y me Sentí de nuevo todo ", Dijo Remus, corriendo manos Agitadas por el pelo.

"Pero Ahora Todo está Cayendo una Pedazos de nuevo. Sirius es d-muertos y Harry me odia ... yo ..." Superar, Remus sintio Que las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, Lo Que Le Hace Girar bruscamente, sin querer Do Alfa párrafo Ver El Débil bronceado, bronceado emocional.

Apretando el control de Sobre el hombro de Lupin, Albus Hizo Todo Lo Posible para confortar el asistente Más joven. "Silencio Ahora, Remus, Harry no te odio. EL VA un entendre Una Vez Que ha Vuelto una Ser El Mismo Y Nos han del Explicado todo para el.

"Un alcalde Niño Más indulgente y SABE Que A Veces Hay Que Hacer Sacrificios Por el Bien es Harry. EL Sabra Que Sólo ESTABA Haciendo Lo Que pensaba que se era mejor, Remus, El va un entendre Lo Que ESTABA Tratando de Hacer."

"Espero Que Sí, Albus, espero Realmente Es Así," susurro Remus, estrechando la mano en el hombro, Tratando de ganar fuerza de las Palabras pronunciadas en voz baja.

El escalonamiento Hacia Atrás, Aurora fulminó con vehemencia en la puerta. No se podia Creer Que los callos Que Dumbledore acababa de Decir. ¿El viejo INCLUIDO escuchar un sí Mismo Y Lo Que habia DICHO? Y Remus ... ¿Que Tenia verdaderamente creen la ESA basura?

Si el hombre lobo se sentia tan fuertemente Sobre ella, ENTONCES ¿Por Qué en los Nueve Infiernos? ¿No se ha Hecho nada Para Ayudar y dar hoy toda una ella? ¿No sabe Remus Sobre el Abuso Que El director lo ha Sometido a? ¿Y de buena gana en eso? Lunático era tan Completamente Bajo el pulgar de Dumbledore Que ni Siquiera ¿podia Pensar Por Si Mismo?

Y si Remus Penso Que inquietante que se era Snape, quien Expreso La Preocupación por la Salud de las Naciones Unidas Potter, ENTONCES era doblemente párrafo Aurora para Aprender Que El Unico Que se levanta por ella era la unica Persona que la odiaba más.

De Acuerdo, que caído claramente En un agujero de conejo, Aurora Penso con Diversión oscuro. Derecho, puedo lidiar con ESTO. Todavía no puedo Recordar Lo Que Me ha Pasado, Pero Al menos no estoy en Las Manos de Voldemort o el Ministerio de Magia.

Por otra parte, suena Como Si Dumbledore Es El Que esta Detrás de Mi Ultima calamidad Y Que no es bueno. La intromisión Dumbledore no es bueno, y si Remus se preocupa por Mi ... Pero ÉL ESTABA Más Preocupado de A que me iba una Terminar odiándolo Que El ESTABA Preocupado por mi ser herido, no Así que tal Vez Esto No Es Tan Malo Como pensaba

Pero no, desde el sonido de la Misma, Snape ESTABA muy preocupada por mi, Y Si Snape ESTABA Preocupado por mi, ENTONCES yo se que Lo Que Pasó No Puede Haber buena Sido, Aurora Penso para sí Misma, preocuparse de su labio MIENTRAS inferiores reflexionaba Sobre Lo Que habia aprendido.

Incapaz de Detenerse, el adolescente comenzo a Caminar de la ONU Lado A Otro Lado de la Puerta MIENTRAS trataba de Averiguar Que hacer un Continuación. ¿Se pretende Que Ella No habia escuchado a escondidas a los Dos hombres? No Es Que Aurora Realmente creia Que Dumbledore le Daría Ninguna Respuesta; el director de Hogwarts era claramente Incapaz de compartir Lo Que Sabia, no importa Que se beneficiarían de su conocimiento m.

Pero Lo Que Realmente molestaba era El Adolescente Que Dumbledore Aparentemente el cree que se era Aurora Capaz de derrotar una ONU Señor Oscuro temible por su férrea determinacion por si solo, Que produjó ONU fuerte de estiércol de dragón. Aurora se habia Determinado Cada Vez Que Ella Se habia enfrentado una Y Todo Lo Que habia Voldemort Llevado un su determinacion FUE La voluntad de lucha, La voluntad de vivir, y La voluntad de Escapar en El último Momento. Es Seguro que no habia Hecho Cuando Se trataba En Realidad de derrotar al monstruo.

Pensando en las Clases Particulares Que Dumbledore le habia estado Dando, Aurora se da Cuenta Poco a Poco Que el viejo AÚN ESTABA jugando con ella.

La noche Dumbledore Tuvo Finalmente se limpia de TODO - O Así Aurora habia asumido - el director le habia Prometido Que No habria secretos más. También le habia Prometido Que iba un Enseñar una aurora de una Misma si ya Aurora y Snape simplemente no busque llevarse podian.

Pero habia Cumplido su promesa Dumbledore? Aurora FUE Una gran sorpresa CUANDO Llegó a la conclusión de Que La Respuesta época no. Cada Vez Que Aurora Hizo Una PREGUNTA, Dumbledore le cepillar una ONU con Lado Una pobre excusa o Alguna vaga promesa de la Próxima Vez.

Y Como, exactamente, Se Supone Que iba a derrotar a Voldemort viendo viejos recuerdos un Través de la ESA fiera determinacion de su O Dumbledore CREE Que Aurora podria reformar Tom Riddle por exonerarlo Con Ella Los dos de Ellos La Discusión Que habian Tenido la peor infancia, MIENTRAS Que beber Una taza de té ¿Qué demonios Hizo el anciano Que ESTABA Haciendo? ¿Con qué se oculta direction derecho Información Importante de el?

Hacer Una decisión Rápida, Aurora Cerro la puerta abierta, sorprendiendo a los Ocupantes de la enfermería. Olvidando Que Ya No Tenia el hechizo de glamur Sobre ella

"¡¿Qué demonios le ha Hecho a Mí ?!" Aurora Bramo, TODO su approach en el mago de cabello blanco, ignorando por completo el pequeño corrillo que se era McGonagall y La señora y el señor Weasley.

"Harry, mi querido muchacho, que estan Despiertos," Dijo Albus con deleite forzada, sintiéndose Más que un poco Incómodo Siendo Objeto de estudio por Los Ojos Verdes Que Demasiado parecían Estar ardiendo con el Poder. La Intensidad del escrutinio TAMPOCO ayudo.

"Número Uno Quiero Que te dirijas Por Mis título de Nunca le Dado que Permiso de Como utilizar mi nombre, Segundo soy una chica y no soy su querido muchacho ni quiero Serlo gran hipócrita sin límites, y mi nombre es Aurora Potter" Grito de Aurora

"¡Harry! O Aurora ¡Estás despierto! ¿Como Se Siente? Lo siento cachorro, Solo queria ayudarle a volver a la Normalidad," Remus casi balbuceando, corriendo de la ONU Lado de Dumbledore Hacia el adolescente, estafa La Intención de envolver la niña en un abrazo grande, Apretando.

Mirar con ceño de ira, Aurora Levanto Una Mano Dominante, Manteniendo el hombre lobo Avanzando una raya Llamando inconscientemente en su magia para crear de la ONU escudo invisible, queriendo asegurarse de Lupin Que no podia ACERCARSE A Ella.

Eufórico, Remus Nunca de Dio Cuenta de Una Cosa Hasta Que se quedo de cabeza en EL, Lo Que Le Hace tambalearse Hacia Atrás Cuando El golpeo el obstaculo inesperado. Agarrándose la nariz dolorida, Remus extendió Una Mano En La confusión, Tratando de Comprender Lo Que habia sucedido. "Aurora", Pregunto con incertidumbre, Finalmente, Darse Cuenta de la ira Que parecia Estar rodando Fuera La hija de su mejor amigo.

"Todavia estoy esperando Una Respuesta, Dumbledore. ¿Qué demonios le ha Hecho a Mí Esta Vez? Justo lo Que Hiciste Para Mí Que Hay Que Sufrir Así Y ¿Por Qué Es Que No Puedo Recordar nada desde el lugar de mar La calamidad A que me ha Venido? ¿Qué? no puedo Oír con Todo El Mundo Hablando a la Vez, "Aurora Añadío con sarcasmo Cuando El ala del hospital, quedo Completamente en silencio.

PREGUNTA CÓMO Porque es una chica y Cual es El problema

"Rápido ¿Cuál es El problema, el dragón Llamado la lengua o algo?" -preguntó, Dando a Los Ocupantes de la habitación ¿Una mirada desdeñosa.

Querida, ¿Como Se Siente? ", Pregunto La señora Weasley, Dándole Una mirada de esperanza MIENTRAS retorciéndose las manos.

La vista inusual de la matriarca Weasley Realidad retorciéndose las manos Causada Aurora un parpadear de Como algo Una Vez Más agitada en el fondo de su mente.

"La señora Potter, ¿se siente bien?" McGonagall se le Solicite, Rompiendo la Concentración de Aurora, Haciendo Que El vago recuerdo Que se pierde Una Vez Más.

Dando un su Jefe de Casa Aurora Una mirada irritada espetó, "¿Me veo Como Que Estoy bien sangrienta No importa, no se molestan en responder un centavo Sólo ESA Qué demonios ha Pasado? Es claramente Evidente Que Todos ustedes Saben, Asi Que SUPONGO Que La verdadera PREGUNTA eS SI Alguno de ustedes Muchos hijo lo Suficientemente hombre Como párr Darme Una Respuesta en Realidad.

"Cuida tu lenguaje, mujer joven," Regaño La señora Weasley con Una mirada severa. Una mirada severa Que pronto se desvaneció, reemplazada con Siendo Una mirada materna Que Causo Aurora para apretar los dientes con fuerza en la irritación.

De Modo Que Ahora era una mujer joven, ella FUE Por lo general, los Ella Se Veía Como una chica, ¿no?

"Creo Que Me él Ganado el Derecho a Como utilizar any tipo sangrienta del Lenguaje Que Así sangrienta por favor," gruñí Aurora, Mirando con vehemencia a la señora Weasley, no en el estado de ánimo Que aguantar con su marca de Cuidado en El Momento.

"Señorita Potter this claro Estas molesta Pero eso No Tienes Derecho a Tomar el enojo de una Los que se preocupan por ti" Albus Dando UNOS Pasos medidos about a la chica "Acabar con el Escudo, Que No Es Necesario here. Estas Entre Amigos, mi querido niño ", agrego con Un guiño y una Sonrisa.

Aurora parpadea, no se habia dado Cuenta de Que AÚN sostenía el escudo arriba. De Hecho, ni Siquiera Recordar podia Llamando a Uno, ella Pero No ESTABA Dispuesta a bajar Sólo Porque Albus Dumbledore le ordeño Hacerlo.

"¿Estoy? ¿Realmente amigos estoy Entre?" Pregunto con altivez Aurora, Mirando Alrededor de la habitación ¿, Manteniendo firmemente el protector en Su Lugar. "No sabria. Todavia No Puedo Recordar Lo Que Me Pasó, y teniendo en Cuenta La Forma En que el Muchos se Niega un respondedor una mala Preguntas ... Realmente no me siento Convencido de Sus Buenas intenciones. ¿Como se que Usted No lo Causo Que esta mal conmigo? "

Jadeos extravagantes were do Respuesta sueltas. Primero.

"Nunca hariamos nada de mal, Harry, Que Son de la familia" señora Weasley protesto estridente, Que parecia Muy insulto Que Harry Podria Llegar a suponer Que iba a permitir Que ningún Daño venga a El.

"Y de llamándome Harry ya Dije Que Me llamo Aurora" grito de Aurora.

"Aurora, cachorro, no Se Puede Pensar Que es verdad," Dijo Remus, Mirando el Corazón roto.

"La señora Potter, ¿que te pasa? ¡Cincuenta Puntos un Gryffindor por atreverse a cuestionar SUS ancianos!", McGonagall casi grito, Mirando Como Ella Se Moría de ganas de abofetearla por su mejilla.

"Ahora Harry, sin heno Ninguna Razón Para Que nos desconfianza. Seguro que el sable Que por ahora ¿Sólo TENEMOS Su mejor en el Corazón?" Pregunto Albus, Dándole una mirada triste Harry Una from Encima de las gafas, Tratando de atrapar un Los ojos del niño Para Que Pudiera Averiguar Lo Que Realmente ESTABA pensando y Sintiendo.

"cuentas Veces Te He DICHO no me llamo Harry Sino Aurora viejo decrepito Y no le di Permiso para llamarme por mi nombre" Aurora.

Haciendo Caso omiso de Todos, Pero el pelirrojo mujer, Aurora, simplemente le dio Una mirada. "Usted todavía Tiene Que Realmente levantar su mano para Danar directly," comenzo ella, Hablando Lentamente MIENTRAS Cuidadosamente Pensado Cada palabra los antes de expresarlo. "Pero no Se Puede Negar Que Usted ha Hecho nada de Me párrafo Los Que Hacen Daño un MI, Y De Una Manera, ¿no es tan malo?"

El rostro de la señora Weasley rapidamente adquirió Una tonalidad roja y se hinchó a si Misma Manera Que de Harry reconoció de Ron. Así Que Ahí es Donde se recibe de, reflexionó en silencio a la espera de la tormenta A punto de desatarse.

"Nunca un Dejaría una chica En Una Situación Peligrosa", Chillo La señora Weasley, Mirando Como Ella Se Moría de ganas de Tomar Una cuchara a la parte trasera, o Posiblemente para ordenarle exterior para determinar S. gnomo del jardín. "¿Como se Atreve un Decir Una Cosa Así? ¿Como se Atreve Usted está parado alli y se acuesta a mi Cara? Va a pedir disculpas Este instante, mujer joven, o yo-"

Aurora no se molesto en escuchar SUS Amenazas. No queria escucharlos. "¿Vas a qué? ¿Enviame de vuelta a casa de los Dursley? ¿Me Enviar a Mi Habitación pecado CENAR? ¿Me obligan un DE-gnomo del jardín? ¿Qué va a Hacer Que, señora Weasley?

"Y Para Tu Información, sin Mintiendo ESTABA. ¿Como se Atreve un insultarme de la ESA Manera?" Al darse cuenta de, Que la madre de Ron no parecen Tener Una idea desde el lugar de ESTABA Hablando, Aurora Suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz, los golpes DeSean Detrás de su ojo izquierdo simplemente desapareciera.

"Esta bien, Parece un Viaje por el carril de la memoria esta en Destino. El verano los antes de Mi Segundo Año, SUS hijos Eran tan Preocupado por mí qué 'Prestado' el coche de su marido y se dispusieron a rescatarme. ¿Recuerdas ESO ? Ah, veo Que Usted lo Hace.

"¿Sabe Usted Por Qué necesitaban para rescatarme? Usted Debe, Que le Dijeron Por Qué, en repetidas Ocasiones, Pero puedo ver Que Usted No Recuerda eso. Muy bien, Permítanme Que les recuerde. Sus hijos encontrados Me encerraron en Mi Habitación, muertos de hambre casi hasta la muerte y Completamente deprimente. ¿Sabe por qué? Porque mi tío, Cuando Se dio Cuenta de Que no ESTABA Autorizado a Hacer magia en el verano, me encerraba en mi habitación '. INCLUIDO ir tan Lejos Como párr Puso Encima de barras de un Través de mi ventana para asegurarse de Que no podia Escapar, Eso es Que Lo era de la Intención de erradicar la anomalía Fuera de mí. SUPONGO Que deberia ser feliz no recurrió a la violencia Física ... ESE momento "Aurora no Pudo Evitar: Añadir, Sonriendo en la victoria vicioso de Como TODO El mundo se estremeció ante esas dos Pequeñas Palabras, Pero no habia todavía Terminado, ni Mucho Menos.

"Me dejaron salir Dos Veces Al Día para ir al baño, y me Daban de comer Una Vez al Día, y la USO La Palabra 'alimentado' con ironía ya Que Todo Lo Que consegui FUE Una lata de sopa fría y par un de rebanadas de sartén. -Supongo Que deberia Estar agradecido de mis Parientes Que se molesto en abrir la lata los antes de deslizarse un Través de la Puerta para gatos Que habian Instalado en mi puerta.

"Cuando regresamos a la Madriguera, ¿Qué Hiciste? Ah, puedo ver por la Expresión de su rostro Que se acuerde. Usted les grito. Nunca Una Vez les dio La Oportunidad de explicarse a sí Mismos, el pecado Que una quemarropa SE NEGO para escuchar SUS Propios hijos, enviarlos un des-gnome jardín con Amenazas adecuadas de 'Esperar una cola Llegue tu padre'.

"Estaba tan aliviada de Estar Lejos de los Dursley Que No creia Que gran parte de ella, por no Hablar de Que No Tenia ni idea de Como Se Supone Que Una Familia normales de funcionar ... No era de Como Crecer Si Tuviera any amigos, lo unico Que Sabia era Que los Dursley, Pero Mirando Hacia Atrás, me Resultados de la Búsqueda curioso Que ni Siquiera se molesta en escuchar SUS Explicaciones, "Aurora, pensativo, a la espera de la mujer para REUNIR una relación Si Misma Suficiente para Que ella en Realidad podria Formar Palabras coherentes.

"¡Acosar ...!" La señora Weasley Finalmente se quedo sin aliento, Mirando Como Si Pudiera sin dar crédito a SUS Oídos. "... Usted SABE Que Los Gemelos y Son Como. Ellos siempre estan tirando bromas y approximately. Habian robado coche encantada de su padre. Podrian Haber Sido visto. Sin duda, ¿Se Puede entendre Que RESPECTA A Mí? Especialmente Cuando Se arrastraron y Ron en su travesura desconsiderada ".

" **Y Esta Es La Ultima Vez Que Paso A que me llamen Harry Y Que me llamo Aurora al siguiente le mando hechizo de la ONU y no le dado que Permiso para llamarme con mi nombre" Grito A Todo pulmón Aurora.**

Aurora Arquea Una ceja, Mirando Completamente impresionado. "No se Hizo Una Vez se Detiene una Pensar ¿qué tal Vez tenian una razon para Estar Preocupado por Mi? Usted no ha Encontrado ¿que los mas pequeños poco extraño Que Yo era muy delgado, pálido? Si no mal recuerdo, me tomo el Resto del verano para Recuperar la Capacidad de esquina una comida completa sin Tener Problemas. Recuerdo Que quejarse de mí sin comer lo Suficiente para mantener una viva ave ONU, Pero nunca, ni Siquiera una Vez, ¿Conectado mi condición f con Las cosas que SUS Propios Hijos le habian contado Alrededor? ¿Qué clase de madre es Usted de Todos Modos? "

Molly miró impotente a su marido, por Una Vez No Está Seguro de Que decir. "No Sabia Que Las cosas Eran malas Para Usted con SUS Parientes ... yo solo ... Yo no te conozco muy bien en ESE ENTONCES ... Se podria Haber Sido ONU delicado con la comida, Ron Paso Por Una Etapa CUANDO bronceado ÉL era Más joven, al Igual Que Percy, "finalmente ella DIJO, mal forcejeo.

resopló Aurora. "Un delicado con la comida, a la Derecha, Asi Que es Una buena excusa, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa con las barras en el coche? Nunca parado un Pensar que tal Vez, Solo Tal Vez, SUS hijos Estaban Diciendo La Verdad ¿ CUÁNDO LA ha Encontrado? Especialmente Despues de Que SUS hijos le habian DICHO, en repetidas Ocasiones, podria: Añadir, Que los muggles habian colocado rejas de mi ventana los antes párr Que no Escapar Pudiera? "Pregunto Aurora con incredulidad. Al ver las miradas incomprensibles En Las Dos Caras Weasley, Aurora Hizo ONU sonido impaciente y agitar Todo el asunto f un Lado de la ONU.

"No importa, no es de extrañar Ron es tan terco Como El es, negarse a aceptar CORRECTO La Verdad Cuando Se ESTA Mirando a la Cara. Aprendio claramente Que de Usted. Bueno, eso Me Dijo, ¿verdad? Y Pensar Que Yo creia Realmente Que se preocupaba por mi. Es claro para Mí Ahora Que Todo Lo Que le importaba era El Niño Que vivio, para Mí eso ya no importa Porque Nunca fui un chico "Aurora murmuró, Incapaz de ocultar Titulares El dolor Que ESTABA Sintiendo.

ESO FUE Demasiado Para La matriarca Weasley y ella se fue de confundido con furia en Sesenta Segundos en blanco. "Por Supuesto Que Me preocupo por ti, Harry, ¿Cómo Sé Atreve un insinuar Que Sólo se preocupan por El Niño Que vivio? Eso es una mentira y Bien Lo Sabes!" espetó ella, colocando SUS manos en puños En Las caderas, INCLUSO Yendo Tan Lejos Como Dando golpecitos con el pastel en su molestia. "Siempre Te He Tratado exactamente de la Misma Manera Que mal de propios hijos. Él sostenido y ROGO una Albus TODOS Y Cada verano para permitir Que venga a vivir con Nosotros en La Madriguera. INCLUIDO envié te importa Paquetes Llenos de Alimentos párr Garantizar Que se obtendría Suficiente para comer "Molly Añadío triunfante. Deje Que El Niño Ahora le dados a la A cara que no le importaba.

"Estoy harta Un aturden" La Aurora aturdió harta Que le digan Harry y Chico "Para Que coste Que se los Dije con Tiempo Para Que Dejen de llamarme Harry"

"Y Si Ah, el paquete de Alimentos," acento Aurora respondio ONU de la estafa. "No creo que no me ha gustado, Porque le aseguro Que Lo Hizo. La Única Cosa Que Hizo Pasar hambre majority de los veranos. Pero deja que te Haga ESTO, SI MIS Parientes muggles Estaban Tomando tan bien de mí, ENTONCES ¿Por Eran Qué es Necesario Que me envie los Alimentos en El Lugar de imprimación?

"Y ¿Qué Pasa con la ESA Pequeña escena en la Cruz del Rey La Pasada Primavera? Si Usted se sentia tan Seguro en el Camino a Los muggles me trataron, ENTONCES ¿Por Qué Sentir Que Habia Una s necesidad de amenazarlos? ¿Usted Podria ser Que Sabia Que no lo hicieron Cuidar de mí? ¿podria ser Que Usted Sabia Que no me trataban bien? Y ESTO Encaja con su Declaración feroz Que Nunca se deje una ONU Niño en una Situación Peligrosa, how are exactamente? Aurora casi ronroneo, Dando una La señora Weasley Una mirada sardónica Cuando era Evidente Que Do Única Respuesta FUE debiles Protestas. (FUE demediado el hechizo contador por Dumbledore)

"Que curioso SABE Usted soja, how are describiría Ser despreciado, maltratado, muertos de hambre, Exceso de Trabajo, y encerrado En un armario, la señora Weasley? Yo llamaria Que El Abuso infantil, ¿no es Cierto?" Aurora Pregunto Suavemente, observando con Cierta Diversión Que de los Presentes en la habitacion, Solo Dumbledore era Capaz de mirarla, Todos Los Demás Estaban desviando Cuidadosamente Sus Ojos.

"Lo siento, querida, Que los muggles no se trataban mejor, pero-" Molly empezo titubeante, Pero se interrumpió Antes de Que Pudiera Averiguar Que decir para disculparse con su hijo séptimo.

"¡Pero nada!" Aurora interrumpió con dureza, No Está de humor para escuchar las debiles Excusas. "Abuso de Niños es el Abuso de Menores, NO Y Sabías TODO importa Qué Excusas Que Tratar de dar un Mismo ti.. Eso Es Lo Que Realmente me enfurece. Todos vosotros sabíais, y no uno de té importaba! ¿Te El Por Que importa si Harry Potter es Tratada o no ?, siempre Y Cuando El Niño Que vivio con sangre this Ahí para Salvar El Día, ¿verdad? ¿es Eso Lo Que Estabas pensando? ¿O es Que no Se molestan en Pensar en absoluto? ¿ ESTA tan descerebrada Que Usted Tiene Que Tener el gran Albus Dumbledore Haciendo su pensamiento para usted? Si no Fuera por el hechizo de glamur me hubiesen Violado "Grito de Aurora, su magia revuelo, alimentada por su ira Creciente.

"¿Por que estoy Siquiera molestarse con usted? ¿Por que deberia perder el aliento en explicar a ti? ¿O Esperar un Que Me Escuchas? Desde el día Murieron Mis Padres, nadie ha Cuidado de mí o me defendió párrafo Asegurar Que se cumple Con mis needs ".

"El Cachorro, Sabes Que eso no es verdad", susurro Remus, Mirando Como Si estuviera un punto de echarse a llorar en any Momento. "Por favor, yo Estoy Aquí para ti, por favor me dejo entrar," Dijo en voz baja, Apretando Una Mano Contra El Escudo de Aurora, Aurora Mirando con anhelo Tanto Que se ESTABA Poniendo los dientes de Aurora en el borde.

"Ya ESTAMOS otra vez, llamándome mentiroso. No es de extrañar Fudge podria salirse con su campana de difamación. No es de extrañar Que nadie protesto El Me llama Una búsqueda de Atención mentiroso CUANDO Las Personas Que deberian estar de mi lado del piensa exactamente Lo Mismo "Aurora casi grito, el pecado sable Que su magia ESTABA visiblemente produciendo un su Alrededor, en busca de la ONU un objetivo m la Amenaza Que ESTABA Sintiendo.

Necesitas calmarte. Ya Sabes Que nadie here Piensa Que los eres mentiroso ONU. Lo sé, lo sé, Que su vida no ha Sido Fácil, Pero Usted está vivo y bien, y Es Que Lo Que podria Esperar Tener en Cuenta las Circunstancias ", Dijo Dumbledore, miembro En un Intento de calmar los sentimientos Heridos. Por Desgracia, SUS Palabras Estaban Destinados Más para Los Adultos Que en el adolescente en la habitacion.

Poco a poco, Aurora Volvió la cabeza y se concentró en el asistente de alcalde age. "Yo se que ninguno de ustedes Piensan Que soy un mentiroso, ¿eh? Así Como Se Que Todo El Mundo Aquí le importa, ¿verdad? ¿Y En Que Mundo de los Sueños Estás Viviendo de nuevo?"

Mostrar Albus Un poco de respeto, Que Siempre ha Hecho Todo Lo Posible párrafo Cuidar de ti y Cuidar de ti. Como Se Atreve a tirar De que una La Cara Como Se Atreve a lanzar nuestro amor por Atrás en Nuestras caras "Grito La señora Weasley, Despues De Haber Llegado al último de su cuerda. Esto No era de ASI. Esto No era en absoluto Como el chico humilde Que ESTABA Acostumbrado a TRATAR estafa. Lo Que le habia sucedido ¿Qué le Pasó change drásticamente bronceado?

"Veo;? Estoy párr Mostrar respeto a Albus Dumbledore Voy a Mostrar respeto y gratitud Hacia ustedes, Porque Todos me amas, ¿verdad Permítame Que le doy todo un Curso intensivo en la vida de Harry Potter O mejor de mi vida Aurora", DIJO Aurora sarcasmo, preguntándose si SUS Palabras habrian Hecho change algo o si continuarían se aferran a su perorata Que mejor Sabian.

"Harry-" Albus DIJO A Toda prisa, Que Tiene La Sensación de Que El No Quiere Oír Lo Que Fuera Harry sintio Como compartir con Ellos. Por Desgracia, FUE sumariamente Ignorado por un hombre visiblemente fumante Que vivio.

"Estoy harta Un aturden" Aurora Que se Realizo rapidamente El Contador

"Los Siguientes Diez Años Después De Que fuerón asesinados de Mis Padres, yo Vivia Con mis Parientes muggles. Ellos no me aman, no importa Lo Que Albus Dumbledore le DIJO. Ellos no se preocupan por mi. Me odiaron".

"Me obligaron a vivir En un armario, alimentándome sobras CUANDO les dio la gana, me vestirse con ropa desechada de mi primo Que Eran Demasiado Grandes para mi Cuerpo flaco. Y me vi Obligado a Hacer Todo el Trabajo Alrededor de la casa. Lavar estába La Ropa El Uno, yo era el que hace? La Cocina, era Que El Que hace la limpieza, yo era El que Cuidar el jardín.

" 'Amante' Ni una sola Vez que me des las gracias por Duro ¿Mi familia mi trabajo? ¿Alguna Vez Me Alaban, y Me Dijo Que habia Hecho Trabajo buen ONU?" Aurora resopló ante SUS Propias Palabras "Por Supuesto que no, Que habria SIGNIFICADO Que Ellos me reconocieron de Manera positiva."

"No, Nunca Me Dieron las gracias, un Menos Que se considéré Ser menospreciado, abofeteado, encerrado En un armario con UNOS restos de comida Es Una forma aceptable para Mostrar Agradecimiento".

"Me habia resignado a mi suerte, Contando los Días Hasta Que cumplí Dieciséis Años y podia Escapar de ESE infierno. Pero then Sucedió algo maravilloso, algo Realmente mágico. Llegó Una carta, y me Encontré con La Razón de Por Qué mal Parientes me odiaban por lo Mucho. yo era asistente de la ONU. ¿Usted Puede del Imaginar Como me Sentí? "Pregunto Aurora con sarcasmo, sin dar a nadie la Oportunidad de un Realmente la Respuesta Do PREGUNTA los antes de Poner en su historia de nuevo.

"Cuando Hagrid Vino y me rescató, me decia que se era ONU mago, yo ESTABA tan aliviado. Último Por, Que iba una Ser normal. Por Ultimo, Tenia Una Explicación un Las cosas Extrañas Que tendían un Pasar A Mí Alrededor. Por Ultimo, Sabia: Por ello, mi familia no me podia amar. Por Último, me gustaria Tener La Oportunidad de estar ¿con mi propia especie ".

"Pero tan aliviado como yo era, yo también ESTABA medio muerta de miedo. Esto! Era todo un mundo nuevo Que ESTABA Entrando. Yo los antes Amigo Nunca habia Tenido un, he aquí ¿si que no podia ENCONTRAR UNO En El Mundo Mágico TAMPOCO? Dudley y su banda podia correr Más Rápido Que CUANDO querian hacerme Daño, ¿Pero podria Hacer eso con la magia también?

¿Y Si no hay mal aceptada FUE POR PARES? ¿Qué pasa si yo ESTABA Tan Lejos de Todos los Demás Que Yo Nunca seria Capaz de Ponerse al día? Me Oído Nunca Hablar de la magia los antes de mi cumpleaños Número vez, Asi Que how are podria igualar una Los Que habian Sabido de ella Toda su vida?

"Aún Así, tan desconocido Como El Mundo era mágico, todavía Tenia Que Ser Diez Veces Mejor Que mi vida con los Dursley. Así Que hice exactamente Lo Que any niño en mi s posición Haría. Me mantuvo la cabeza baja y los ojos y Los Oídos abiertos. Hable El Sombrero seleccionador en mí classification en el "derecho" Casa. me Hizo lo imposible para mantener una Todos Contentos conmigo con la esperanza de Que me gustaria volver, Y Tal Vez, con suerte, Que permitirían Que me Quede en Este Nuevo y Mundo maravilloso ". Dio una aurora los Adultos Reunidos una Sonrisa sardónica.

"Oh, sí, lo hice Todo Lo Que Mucho me esperabas. Me Salvo la piedra filosofal. Rescate la doncella Que habia Terminado En Una Situación de Vida Que Amenaza DEBIDO una Propia estupidez do. Rescate mi padrino inocente, Tener que Verlo volar libre y de fantasía libre MIENTRAS ESTABA todavía atascado con los Dursley.

"Oh, sí, lo hice Lo Que Todos Esperabán Que Yo. Y ¿para qué? ¿Que Bien Qué me Hacer? Dumbledore se arma moldeable Que Pudiera Como utilizar en su lucha contra Voldemort. Ron Recibido la fama y el Reconocimiento Que Siempre habia anhelado por Estar el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. no estoy Seguro desde el lugar de Hermione Se esta Saliendo de TODO ESTO, Pero Siendo amigo de Harry Potter no Está exactamente ¿Haciendo Daño, Ahora es? La Oveja del Mundo Mágico CONSEGUIR dormir bien por la noche ¿ , con la Certeza de que El Niño Que vivio this Ahí para mantenerlos una salva.

"¿Pero qué hay de mí? ¿Qué Hizo agradar al Mundo de los magos me traiga? Despues De Todo está Dicho y Hecho, Una Vez Que la aventura anual es de Más y Una Vez Más ha demostrado Que yo estoy del Lado de los Ángeles, ¿Lo Que me Paso? Puedo ver por la Mirada avergonzado en sus caras Que Sabes 'recompensa' lo era de Que mi. me enviaron de nuevo a los Dursley párrafo Otro Verano de Abuso y la inanición. la Unica Esperanza Brillante en mi infierno oscuro FUE la idea de volver a Hogwarts y Seguridad ".

Aurora inhalada, "algo de Protección. Año Cada él Asistido un Hogwarts he terminado por Tener que Luchar por mi vida. Solo, Con Solo el" apoyo "de Ron y Hermione para conseguirme un Través. El alumnado of this Escuela Tienen ya caído al mar Sobre sí Mismos para Mirar y chismes acerca de mi, o me han del rechazado por algunos adj imaginarios Ligeras, el pecado Dejar de Mirar y chismes acerca de mi, obligándome a salir de la tormenta Hasta Que Pude demostrar Que Estaban equivocados acerca de mi. Y hay una Vez Que Los Adultos Vienen a mi rescate. Ni una Vez Que interfieren en mi nombre.

"-Supongo Que Deberia Estar agradecido no lo hicieron. DEBIDO una cola Hizo Más Fácil Para Hacer Frente a Las Consecuencias Despues de la campana de odio de Fudge en mi contra. La era de Cuando Albus Dumbledore ENTONCES? ¿Dónde Estaban mis amigos? ¿Dónde Estaban los Amigos de Mis Padres? ¿Dónde Estaban mal Seguidores adoran? ¿Dónde ESTABA mi Jefe de la Casa?

"Nadie me apoyaron. Nadie Hizo nada para ayudarme. No es una persona Puso en contacto conmigo en CUALQUIER forma de decirme Que Me apoyaron O INCLUSO Que creian en mi. La Unica Vez Que alguien Hizo Algo para estar de pastel Por Mí FUE CUANDO Dumbledore vino en mi ayuda en ESE timo de la ONU ensayo Fudge me Puso un Través.

"Estaba tan aliviada de no Ser Expulsado Que Nunca cuestionado nada, yo ESTABA tan feliz Que se le permitiera volver a Hogwarts Que Dejar Que Todo Lo Demás corredizas Hacia un Lado. ¿Se imaginan lo devastado Que Sentí Cuando me entere de Que El Departamento Encargado de la magia Menor de Edad es Un departamento independiente para el Ministerio? ¿Y SABE por Qué es independiente? para Que La Misma Cosa que fui Objeto de suceder Que no puede! "rugió con furia Aurora.

"Sí, Dumbledore, Me Encontré Con Que Fuera", bruscamente Aurora, volviéndose Hacia el director. "Queria Averiguar por mi mismo Solo Lo Que Los Derechos Que Tenia era CUANDO UN asistente de Menores de Edad. Y Lo Que Los Derechos Que Tenia era CUANDO UN estudiante de Hogwarts. Yo Queria Averiguar si habia Alguna Manera Para Mí Para Que ESE sapo Que no era ... 't nos Enseña Defensa a la justicia por Lo Que Hizo para Mí. Te aseguro Que no Estaban Interesados en la Protección de los Estudiantes, Que Juegan un juegos Demasiado Ocupado con el dulce de azúcar para molestan en Asegurar Que Do Escuela ESTABA una salva.

"Y Usted, la profesora McGonagall, ¿Qué Hiciste CUANDO, probablemente por Tercera Vez en mi vida, fui a la ayuda de una ONU adulto? Me dijiste Que mantener la Cabeza Hacia Abajo y la boca cerrada. Un poco de ayuda Que resulto ser" Grito Aurora, Do Rápido Aumento magia al Recordar los sentimientos de traición Que habia experimentado CUANDO su propio Jefe de la Casa SE hABIA NEGADO un Levantarse de ella. de nuevo

"Muchos Y no por PUEDE entendre Que no te creo ¿CUÁNDO profesas Que me amas? ¿Por Qué demonios deberia creerte? Tiene Nunca de hace nada Para Ayudar y dar hoy toda una mi. Nunca se ha Hecho Nada para a mantener Seguro y Saludable, o Feliz INCLUIDO. Nunca se ha Hecho por Mí nada, ¿por qué diablos? deberia creerte?

"¿Sabes qué? No me importa Lo Que Me Pasó Esta Vez. No me importa para Averiguar Lo Que Hizo Para Mí Esta Vez. Es Sólo que no" cuidado con sangre. Sobrevivi, hora de Seguir Adelante. Y eso es exactamente Lo Que Voy A Hacer, Seguir Adelante ".

"Estoy contento de escuchar eso, Harry, Que Muestra Lo Que un buen hombre, Jóvenes Que se estan convirtiendo," Dijo Albus con una Sonrisa radiante.

"Un aturden" Aurora Que se Realizo rapidamente el contador otra vez

Aurora se Burló con sorna. "No pensaba Que En Realidad voy a quedar here, ¿verdad? Por Supuesto que no, me refería CUANDO Dije Que iba un Pasar. Al Igual Que es salir de Hogwarts, y muy Posiblemente Inglaterra también. ¿Por Qué demonios Debo Permanecer here? Así Que Se Puede jugar un Ser Dios con mi vida un Poco Más para dar Fudge ONU Blanco Fácil para odiar Cada Vez Que SUCEDE algo malo para dar un Las Ovejas del Mundo Magico en un héroe para adorar Esta Semana y el odio al Otro? ¿ por Qué demonios voy a quedar Aquí y me Expone una Ser Toda la ESA mierda? "Pregunto incrédulo Aurora.

"Ahora, Ahora, muchacho, No Es Malo bronceado, Ya sabes. Tienes Un monton de amigos que estan Dispuestos a soportar por Lo que no importa. Y ENTONCES no soy yo. Me importas mucho, Harry," Dijo Albus, emitiendo Una risa ONU dolorosa del tanto. "Yo se que no deberia, Pero yo de Mirar A Usted Como el nieto Que Nunca Tuve. El jurado para protegerle de lo mejor de mis Capacidades, y voy a Seguir haciéndolo Hasta el día que me muera", agrego con Una mueca de dolor interno, Lleno Consciente de Que ESE día ESTABA Más cerca desde el lugar de le gusta admitir.

"Un aturden" Aurora Que se Realizo rapidamente el contador otra vez y continua Aurora se Encontró Mirando un Dumbledore, con la mandíbula abierta. El anciano En Realidad del cree Que tonterías Echando ONU Vistazo Más de Cerca, Aurora se dio Cuenta de Que Dumbledore Realmente Penso Que ESTABA Protegiendo y amarlo. tartamudeó "yo-tu-", Que Tiene De Repente ni idea de Que decir.

Yo ni idea de Tenia Que se sintio de la ESA Manera, "Dijo Remus con impotencia, sonando perdido y desconcertado.

"Tal Vez Si Se Hubiera Tomado de la molestia y Quedarse Realmente Pasar ALGÚN Tiempo Para Que me conozcan Que tendria," Aurora espetó con dureza, sin Se Siente particularmente indulgente En Este Momento. Especialmente sin Despues de la Revelación Destrozando la Tierra Que habia Acaba de Experimentar.

"Aurora ... cachorro, lo hice lo mejor Que Pude", susurro Remus, Dando al hijo Una mirada herida.

"¿Y usted?" Aurora Pregunto poco, no en el estado de ánimo para el chantaje emocional sintio Lupin ESTABA A punto de desatar.

"Soy Consciente de Que Usted está molesto, Pero llevándolo a cabo en Remus no busque this," Albus reprendió Suavemente, con la esperanza de impedir Una Verdadera pelea Entre Los Dos. Era Fácil ver Que Harry no ESTABA del TODO contento con Remus, Albus Pero NECESITA el hombre lobo para el control de la ONU Afirmar Cierto Sobre el adolescente, Lo Que SIGNIFICA Que No podia permitirse el lujo de los Dos párrafo Estar Fuera de clase Entre sí. "¿Por Que No vamos Todos a mi oficina? Estoy Seguro de Que Podemos Llegar a ALGÚN tipo de Entendimiento Si nos limitamos a Hablar Las cosas un Través calma y racionalmente."

La ruptura de la mirada furiosa Que habia estado Dando Lupin, Aurora Volvió Lentamente la Cabeza Para Que Pudiera dar al director Una mirada de incredulidad. " '¿Llegar a ALGÚN tipo de Entendimiento'?" repitio ella con incredulidad. "¿Qué Hay Que entendre? Él Hecho millas Opinión de Todo Lo Bastante claro. Ya que Teñido Suficiente. Renuncié. Estoy caminando Lejos. ¿Que Hay De que Usted No Entiende?"

"Como él DICHO los antes, puedo entendre Que Usted está molesto, Pero un amenazar con simplemente un pastel ... que es increible Infantil de Usted. Todos sabemos Que No Estás A Punto de alejarse del Mundo de los magos," Albus declaro con Convicción , Haciendo un gesto de una Aurora para Empezar a caminar Hacia la salida.

"¿Y Por Qué Es Que Todos sabemos Que No Estoy A Punto de alejarse del Mundo de la magia?" Pregunto Harry, preguntándose Qué tipo de dragón estiércol de Dumbledore Llegar a Este Momento.

Donde perteneces Esto Es. El Mundo Mágico Es Su Mundo. Por no Hablar De Que SUS Padres nos gustaron Tanto Que voluntariamente Dieron su vida por ella, ¿verdad honestamente Me Esta Diciendo Que Usted está Dispuesto a dar la espalda a SUS Sacrificios? "-preguntó Albus, Convencido De que el ya sabia La Respuesta A Su PREGUNTA. No ESTABA A punto de Abandonar el Mágico Mundo, era inconcebible.: Además, Albus no iba un Haga lo Dejar que.

Aurora sintio Que Do Caída de la mandíbula abierta. Albus Dumbledore No Solo habia DICHO ESO. El Líder de la Luz no habia alli quedo Y brotado de Que los callos. El director de Hogwarts no habia quedo alli y proclamado Que James y Lily Potter habian muerto párr El Mundo de los magos, si Hubiera.

Oh Merlín, Tenia Que. Y creyo lo ÉL. Sólo Aurora Pudo sacudir la cabeza al viejo delirante, justo CUANDO Dumbledore habia perdido el contacto con el Mundo Real O Dumbledore habia empezado una Creer en el cuento Que HABIA CREADO Alrededor del niño Que Vivio mito.

Lo Que mar, Dumbledore creería Lo Que Queria, Aurora No Tenia Que Creer también. De Hecho, sin Manera habia en el infierno Que Aurora lo acompañaría un su oficina, Que lo sabia hechizos y compulsiones se coloco en la ESA habitación

No, Aurora No ESTABA Dispuesto a ir alli, un Menos Que ... Sonriendo Levemente, Aurora Cruzo los brazos Sobre el pecho y DIJO: "La Forma En que lo veo, no hay Necesidad De que yo le acompañe un su oficina, una Otro any para El Caso. La Unica Manera de CONSEGUIR Que yo cumplo con SUS Deseos es si juras juramento de la ONU asistente Que Usted me dira exactamente Lo Que me Paso y por qué ".

Todo el Mundo, INCLUSO Dumbledore, se quedo sin aliento en estado de choque en el ultimatum de la chica. ¿Como podria Hacer Una demanda f tan descabellada? El choque se convirtio rapidamente en indignación, ¿como sí Atreve a Hacer cuentos Una PETICIÓN de Albus Dumbledore?

Dando Un paso Hacia Adelante, Remus luchado POR Emociones del SUS y La Sonrisa con Suavidad en Aurora, Diciendo:. "Creo que no te das Cuenta de Qué Es Lo Que esta Pidiendo Exigir la ONU juramento de la ONU Asistente de la ONU compañero Es Una Cosa muy grande , y Dębe no formularse a la ligera ".

Aurora resopló con desprecio. "Y como siempre, sí Llega al rescate de su maestro, Lupin. Dime otra vez, Cuyo amigo ESTABA Usted es ESE ENTONCES, de Dumbledore o la de mi padre? No importa, LO IMPORTANTE No Es SUPONGO. Papá nos podemos deducir Que resolver eso con Usted Mismo CUANDO ESE Llegue día.

"En Cuanto al juramento, teniendo en Cuenta La Forma En que Dumbledore siempre se Niega una respuesta a mi PREGUNTA, ¿Por Qué demonios voy a acompañarlo a su oficina? Así Que Me PUEDE ejercer con te y gotas de limón Para Que Pueda Pasar Merlín SABE cuanto tiempo palabrería en un Intento de hacerme change de Opinión "

"¿Por que deberia? Yo le Hecho millas s posición Perfectamente claro. Ya no confiaba en El. Yo ya no ciegamente SUS Órdenes y le Siguen, oh, Perdón, Sugerencias SUS. Estoy Pidiendo Que Albus Dumbledore Por Primera Vez En Su Vida En Realidad me dados Lo Que Esta Pasando "Aurora continuo con rabia, Ganando impulso Ahora Que habia comenzado una abordar su queja Hacia el anciano mago.

"En Caso de Que Haya Olvidado, Lupin, Que es el Que Me ha colocado con los Dursley. EL Es Que ja el" alentado "yo un Involucrarse en Asuntos Que Nunca deberia Haber estado involucrados en. Yo Era Un niño de once años, por Merlín, yo no Tenia Derecho de Involucrarse con la Vigilancia de piedra de Flamel, Pero Se Lo Vio Como una Excelente oportunidad párr Ponerme a prueba, ¿Verdad, Viejo? pOR Lo demás, ¿por Qué Tiene Que Ser Hermione y yo FUIMOS Que Atrás en el Tiempo para Rescatar un Sirius? Teniendo en Cuenta Que habia dementores y un Hombre Lobo Loco de furia Electronico acerca, ¿no habria Sido MAS LOGICO para Que Usted Pueda Go Rescatar ÉL? ¿Por Qué no? ¿no Quieren CONSEGUIR Propias del SUS Manos sucias? ¿O es Que Lo ve Como la Oportunidad perfecta para probarme un Poco Más? Y le Resultados de la Búsqueda sorprendente Que yo de ninguna Confiar en El ¿diablos Por que deberia Hacerlo? "Aurora exigió sable, a la Vez Que senala con el dedo acusador un Dumbledore.

Eso Es Suficiente, "Remus ladro, Encontrando Cada Vez Más Difícil mantener el control del lobo bajo. This FUE su cachorro, es Cierto, Pero Lunático no aprobaba la forma En que la niña ESTABA acusando el Alfa y el se Moría de Enseñar Una lesson in el respeto de una SUS mayores.

"Yo digo Que es suficiente", Aurora replicó bruscamente, malentendido deliberadamente el hombre lobo.

"Es comprensible Que Usted está molesto," Dijo Albus con suspiro de la ONU, Tratando de Desesperadamente Llegar a la ONU argumento Que obligaría a la chica para ver SENTIDO. "Debe Haber Sido muy ... inquietante párr Que se despierte solo y sin sable Qué habia Sido de Una Vez Que la Tierra en la enfermería, Pero les aseguro Que No heno Absolutamente Ninguna Necesidad de Que se vaya a Hogwarts," un Albus sonreído poco condescendiente, sin Creer por un Momento Que los Jóvenes en serio CUANDO DIJO Que se iba. Hogwarts Estaban en casa de la chica, Todo el mundo lo sabia. : Además, ¿Dónde ir podria ÉL? Volver a los Dursley? No se trataba De Una postura meramente enojada hecha por ONU Niño Tratando de Afirmar su Propia Independencia, nada más.

Al darse cuenta de, la inutilidad de Toda La Situacion, por no Hablar de La Sensación Demasiado Harto de Seguir el argumento sin sentido, Aurora se dio la vuelta y comenzo a Hacer do Camino hacia Las Puertas. Aliento ¿Por que molestarse Perdiendo Do?

Ninguno de Ellos ESTABA escuchando Una palabra desde el lugar de DIJO de Todos Modos, Como de costumbre con sangre. Bueno, ella les enseñaría Que hablaba en serio CUANDO DIJO Que se Iría. Dejarlos Luchar Voldemort por Su Cuenta, ya era hora, Si Usted le Pregunto.

¿Por que deberia Seguir párrafo Poner en peligro su vida y la cordura? ¿Por que deberia dar Seguir y dar un Un Mundo Que Nunca le dio nada A Cambio? ¿Qué, exactamente, le debia El Mundo Mágico de Todos Modos?

Alcanzar Las Puertas Que Conducen a la libertad, Aurora no era particularmente sorprendida al ENCONTRAR cerrada. Ella Sabia Que lo habia Hecho también. Despues De Todo, el viejo habia made this to do Vez los antes. Pero Esta Vez, Aurora no se sentia abrumado y afligido, Que Acaba de testigo de la muerte de su padrino. No, Esta Vez Aurora ESTABA alerta, Consciente, por no Hablar de furia.

La colocacion de las Manos En Las Puertas, Aurora Cerro los ojos y Reunió una magia do. En Una ráfaga Que soplaba, el adolescente deja ir la magia, Rompiendo el hechizo mantenerlos cerrados. También borró la madera de las puertas de Estaban Hechas de, por ningún Hablar de los marcos de las puertas y parte también de la Pared.

Sin saber de su Propia fuerza, Aurora se habia Reunido Mucho Más Que se necesitaba magia, Y ahora que la magia era flojo, En Busca de Más Cosas Que Tienen Que Akbar. Fue Una suerte para los Ocupantes de la enfermería Que Aurora era Demasiado tierno para permitir Que Otro Ser vivo una Ser herido por accidente, no importa lo loco Que ESTABA en Ellos.

La magia suelta arraso La enfermeria, aplastando CADA Objeto inanimado En Su Camino, del ya Camas mar, Botellas, almohadas, o ventanas, Haciendo Que Los Seres Humanos gritar de miedo y obligarlos una Poner un Toda prisa escudos con la esperanza de Escapar de los escombros llenando el aire.

Con la Cabeza en alto, Aurora desafiante Entro por la puerta vacia Ahora los antes de darse vuelta para inspeccionar la el caos Que habia desatado el pecado Darse Cuenta. Riendo con malicia, Aurora chasqueó los dedos, Suavemente Llamando un viejo amigo de la ONU.

"Está Deseando Aurora Potter ver un Dobby?" El Pequeño elfo doméstico alegremente Pregunto, rebotando en su felicidad Ligeramente una Ser convocado por el mago más grande Directivos de Su Tiempo. Al darse cuenta de, Las Ruinas de Lo Que habia Sido ONU ala del hospital, prístina, Sus Grandes Ojos Se abrieron en la consternación Hasta Que parecían el doble de su Tamaño normal. (El es uno de los Sabia Que su secreto)

"¿Aurora Potter this Deseando párrafo Dobby párrafo Limpiar?" Pregunto tentativamente, por Una Vez Sin Mirar Hacia Adelante a la perspectiva de la limpieza de la ONU lío. Plumas todavía Estaban bailando en el aire, Fragmentos de vidrio y madera cubrían el suelo, y Grandes charcos de Estaban Formando A partir de pociones derramados. Eran ya algunos adj Poco a poco La Mezcla, Creando Nuevos Efectos e interesantes, Como el charco justo a la Izquierda de la Antigua Puerta Que parecia Estar Lejos comiendo en el suelo de piedra.

"No", respondio con desdén Aurora, Mirando Hacia Abajo una Dobby. "Estoy Seguro de Que El director es Capaz de Hacer Frente A Este desastre por Su Cuenta.: Además, El Causo y creo Que es justo Que se le Haga párrafo Limpiar su propio desorden por Una Vez. No, Te He Llamado here for preguntará ¿ SI Usted podria ser tan amable y empacar mis Cosas para Mi? "

"Dobby this Feliz de servir v Al Mago Más poderoso de Nuestro Tiempo", Dobby contesto alegremente, Feliz De Comenzar una rebotar de Nuevo Ahora Que Sabia Que No seria responsable de Arreglar el desorden era Que la enfermería. "Dobby va y embalaje a la Vez. Dobby es asegurarse de Que TODAS LAS cosas de Aurora Potter ESTA Lleno, si que lo hara. La gran Aurora Potter es sin preocuparse Tener que", DIJO, Haciendo estallar con Fuera Una gran grieta.

De Inmediato Volvió una Aparecer y se escenifica susurro de una Aurora, "Dobby this Diciendo una Otros elfos sin venir Aquí y limpio" antes de Hacer estallar de nuevo con otra grieta grande, casi alegre, el pecado Oír los lamentos de consternación procedentes de Dumbledore y Los demas.

"Bueno, entonces, es Mejor Que Estar Fuera entonces", DIJO Aurora Dando la enfermería Una última mirada. "-Supongo Que Aquí es Donde digo Que Fue agradable Que Todo Lo SABE, pero ya Que Estoy Bastante cabreado con Usted por El Momento, No Creo Que Lo liebre. Tener Una Buena Vida, ta ta, Y TODO ESO," alegremente Aurora DIJO, Dando un saludo burlón Dumbledore los antes de girarse y con calma a partir de un pastel, Tomando notas mentales de Todo Lo Que Tenia Que Hacer.

"Aurora, espere, no Se Puede simplemente una tarta ESTO Como" Remus le grito, de pronto despertar de su estupor. Dejar caer el escudo Que habia erigido para protegerse a si Mismo y el director, el hombre lobo Saltó ágilmente Sobre los montones de escombros y Los Charcos Diversos, la Intención de Ponerse al Día con su cachorro tan pronto Como el mar posible.

"Aurora va a parar this rebelión infantil En Este Momento" Grito Remus, Poniendo En Una Cantidad adicional de Velocidad. Se pone al corriente con los Jóvenes, Remus agarro del brazo y le dio la Vuelta, Mirando dagas con los ojos verdes, Desafiantes.

"¿Qué crees Que estas haciendo? ¿Tiene Usted Alguna idea de la vergüenza de Sus Padres estarían de ustedes En Este Momento? ¿Como se Atreve usted? ¿Como se Atreve Usted se comporta con tan poco respeto Hacia la gente CÓMO Tiene nada mas Que Su mejor Interés en el Corazón? ¿como se Atreve Siendo una Falta de respeto Hacia Albus Dumbledore? EL es un Gran Hombre Que ha Hecho Más Que Cuidar y Proteger from Aquel fatídico día. ¿Como se Atreve a tirar Todo Lo Que en Su Cara ESA Como? "Remus exigió airadamente, inconscientemente, aflojando su agarre en Moony en su prisa por Llevar un su cachorro errante de su Presentación.

Aurora no ESTABA impresionado por la Pantalla Y Se Burló MIENTRAS tiraba de su brazo libre de las garras Demasiado Duras. "No se como se sentirían Mis Padres En Este Momento, Lupin, Porque Nunca Llegue a conocerlos. ¿Quieres saber por qué? DEBIDO una cola hijo muertos, y ninguno de Sus amigos podia Ser molestado un Hablar conmigo about Ellos. Sin Evitar puedo Cuán ciertas preguntarme Eran amigos del SUS, Cuando Todo Lo Que se me dados es Que me parezco a mi padre, Pero Que tengo ojos de mi madre. ALGUNOS legado para dar Niño de la ONU, ¿eh? "

"Eso no es CIERTO Y Lo sabes," gruñó Remus, Sus Ojos sangrado de oro Como el lobo amenazaba con Tomar el relevo.

"Y Hay Que ir, me llama mentiroso de nuevo, Lupin. Algún amigo Que resulto ser. Para su Información, Lunático, ninguno de los Profesores En Esta Escuela mí DIRA Acerca de Mis Padres, Distintos de Snape, Y Sus comentarios son No se exactamente halagador. Se podria ni Siquiera Reconocer conmigo CUANDO ESTABA Enseñando Aquí, por Lo que no Tienen Derecho en las Protestas. Sirius ESTABA dispuesto a Hablar conmigo about Ellos, Pero Cada Vez Que Lo intentaba, alguien de la Orden vendrías y detenerlo. me ESTO Que hace preguntarme lo que se era Ellos Quieren Que no encuentre un cabo, ¿sabes?

"Lo que Todo lo Logrado descifrar Es Que Lily era experto en encantos y pociones, James era experto en Transfiguraciones y Quidditch. Also Se Que el espléndido James Potter utilizó su grupo de amigos para intimidar y humillar a Los Otros Estudiantes. Tal gran legado párrafo Dejar un hijo Do, ¿no le Parece?

Remus vio la roja, y los antes de Que Sabia Lo Que ESTABA Haciendo, habia ONU revés a la chica Que El consideraba hijo de la ONU.

No esperando el hombre normalmente afable párrafo Física Obtener, Aurora FUE Tomada Totalmente por sorpresa, permitiendo Que El golpe a la tierra Con Toda su fuerza. Aturdido, Aurora yacía en Un Monton desmenuzado los antes de Llegar Lentamente Hasta tocar su mejilla dolorida, silbando furiosamente MIENTRAS SUS dedos se Volvieron teñido de rojo con su sangre.

"Lo siento," susurro Remus, Mirando Hacia Abajo a la adolescente de pelo negro con el dolor y la angustia. "Lo siento mucho, cachorro, yo-"

"No te atrevas a llamarme Así," AURORA siseo furiosamente, inseguro de Nuevo CONSEGUIR SUS Sobre las empanadas. "¿Ha perdido ESE direction derecho CUANDO Usted Puso su mano sobre mi en ira. En verdad, Que Perdio ESE direction derecho CUANDO sangrienta me ha abandonado".

Remus se Olvidó su remordimiento al Instante Como la ira, Una Vez Más lo dominó. "No te lo abandonado, hice Todo Lo Posible Dentro de mis Poderes párrafo Mantenerse un salvo y protegido. Soy un hombre lobo! El Ministerio Nunca habria Permitido Que Me Convert es su tutor", espetó furiosamente, Viejas Heridas de volver a la superficie, El dolor y la angustia Pasado Alimentando su temperamento ya esta caliente.

Aurora se Burló, estremeciéndose Un poco CUANDO su rostro y se dividio el labio dolorido protesto el movimiento. "Esa es Una buena excusa, ¿no es asi, Lupin? Yo soy un hombre lobo, Pobre de mí. Pero un Menos Que Haya mentido un MI, Que Sólo hijo Peligrosos Durante la luna llena. ¿Y el resto del tiempo? ¿ Qué Mantiene Usted de mantener ONU ojo en Mí? ¿Qué le impidió asegurándose de que los Dursley Estaban Tomando buen Cuidado de mí? Otros magos y las brujas se las Arreglo párrafo ENCONTRAR Mí Cuando yo era Pequeña. Utilizaron un inclinarse ante Mí en la Calle , confundiendo a la mierda de mí y Completamente enloqueciendo tía Petunia. ¿Como es Que no eras uno de ESOs magos, Lupin? Tal Vez Porque Estabas Demasiado Ocupado Sentado en una Esquina en algun lugar de Sentir lástima por ti mismo "Pregunto Aurora, el Desprecio Que gotea de Cada palabra hablada.

"Yo no-" Remus comenzo, al no Tener ni idea de Como respuesta a Las Palabras lanzadas en su cara, Aurora Pero no habia Terminado todavía.

"Y Que Hay de Tercer Año, ¿eh? Usted Pasó todo un Año en Hogwarts, y sin Una Vez Que Me busquen un cabo. ¿Qué, miedo De que los Demás te acusarían de favoritismo? Es Cierto Que una regañadientes me enseño el encantamiento Patronus, y AUNQUE siempre Estaré agradecido por eso, Que es lo unico Bueno Que tiene de Hecho por Mí. no Eran AÚN va a Decir Adiós a Mí una Vez Que la Verdad ESTABA Fuera, ¿verdad? no, una Vez Sr. juez de Nuevo VA un simplemente escabullirse con la cola Entre las piernas.

"Entonces no es mi cuarto Año. Si Usted Recuerda, Que se ha introducido con fuerza en ESE torneo a chorro, Que No Cruzo ESA mente Débil de los suyos, INCLUSO En Una Ocasión Que Puede Ser Que necesite Un poco de ayuda, poco ONU de ánimo, el infierno Un Poco de Apoyo morales ¿Por Qué los diablos no me Apoyan, Lupin? "Aurora casi grito al hombre lobo aturdido.

"Eso es suficiente" Dumbledore Dijo con severidad, con la esperanza de Evitar Que Las cosas se conviertan Completamente Fuera de control. "Le PREGUNTE un Remus y Todos Los Demás un Permanecer Lejos de Usted MIENTRAS Vivia con los Dursley. Queria Darle Una infancia normal y yo Sabia Que habia ONU Riesgo de Petunia tirar Hacia Fuera Si Se Vieron obligados a enfrentarse una Demasiados Visitantes mágicos.

"Cuanto En una Remus Que No busca Que Durante su cuarto Año ... SUPONGO Que Nos Demasiado Atrapados en mantener Sirius Seguro que nos olvidamos de mantenerlo Informado desde el lugar de ESTABA Pasando", DIJO Albus con Cierta reticencia.

"Muy buenas Excusas Que suenan, Dumbledore, muy limpio y muy pat, bien hecho en efecto," Dijo burlonamente Aurora. "Si bien Todos Estaban tan Preocupados por mi, mis Calificaciones y mi infancia se le Olvidó por completo Que Me Diera La Única Cosa Que Lo Haría de han satisfecho y Más me ayudo".

"Usted sí Olvido de Darme Mis Padres. No sé Absolutamente nada acerca de mi Madre, y Las cosas que saben sobre mi padre ... francamente, me gustaria Que No lo hice. James Potter no era de Más Que Una búsqueda de Atención matón. Lo divertido Suficiente, Las Mismas Cosas Que me Esta Snape acusando de Ser Las Que Parece Que sí a Amplias Tiene Razones para Sentir del tanto odio Hacia mi padre le aseguro Que no retienen el amor Hacia Dudley; .. Por lo Menos mi primo no Puede USAR La magia párrafo tormento Mi, La forma en que James atormentado Snape ".

"Su padre era joven excelente, y me molesta Que Usted Tiene Una visión tan sesgada de el. Realmente no se Dębe permitir Que La Sensación de Severo Que La influencia de la ESA Manera," Dijo Albus Con Un gesto de Preocupación.

"¿No? ¿Por Que No? Snape es el unico Que Me habla de mi padre. No Es Seguro que lo Hace, TAMPOCO lo Hace la profesora McGonagall. Remus Nunca hace bien, Y MIENTRAS Sirius trato de decirme about Mis Padres, tendía Centrarse en Las bromas de la merodeadora tirada, Que en Realidad Nunca hablo de la Persona que Era mi padre. es Que Do Haciendo tambien, Dumbledore? ¿Vamos a mantener Aurora Protegida y en la oscuridad "Esquemas unas es this otra de Do ' ? ¿Te ha Sirius no lo Quiera Que me hablara de Mis Padres La Forma En que retirarle el USO de decirme nada about Lo Que ESTABA Pasando con mi vida? "

Por Una Vez, Albus Dumbledore ESTABA sin palabras. Al Mirar un Impotente Otros Adultos los, busco Palabras para explicar Una Situación Que No Habia Sido Consciente de. "No Sé Por Qué Nadie habla con Usted about SUS Padres. Si Tuviera Que aventurar Una conjetura, Diría Que es Porque es Demasiado doloroso para Sus Amigos para recordar El pasado Sobre Ellos."

Aurora resopló y Cruzo los brazos Sobre su pecho. "¿Es por eso Todo El Mundo this tan ansioso por abandonarme a mi suerte? ¿Porque se parecen Demasiado un Mis Padres? ¿Estás Tratando de Afirmar Que es muy doloroso para los amigos de James y Lily párrafo Estar cerca de mí, Porque les recuerdo Demasiado Gran parte de Mis Padres muertos por lo Que esta Haciendo Daño una Ellos también Mucho que ver conmigo? ¿es eso lo Que esta Diciendo? ¿Lo es? Porque si eso es Cierto, ENTONCES su amistad Verdadera no Puede Haber Sido Vale Mucho ", declaro Aurora con rabia.

"Que Realmente no deberia Hablar de Asuntos Que No sabes nada," Dijo Albus, Disparando Remus Una mirada nerviosa.

"Por Supuesto Que No Sé lo que estoy Hablando. E El es El Punto Que Estoy Tratando de Hacer por Merlín," Aurora se Quebro en la exasperación. "Nadie me habla de Mis Padres, Asi Como En El Mundo Se Supone Que Voy A Saber CÓMO ACTUAR Para Que sean felices? ¿Como Se Supone Que Voy A Saber Que Hacer Para Que se sientan Orgullosos de mí? Usted Toda la Demanda Que Yo Luchar contra Voldemort, Pero ¿por Qué deberia Hacerlo? Para Mis Padres Para amigos del SUS ¿para el bien alcalde? ¿por Lo Que es correcto? "

"No Sé Por mis Padres, Pero me gustaria Pensar Que mi incapaz para Combatir Tom Riddle No Es La Unica Razón Por la Que sentiría Orgulloso de mí.: Además, le que frustrado Veces cinco, Que Dębe Ser Suficiente para satisfacer INCLUIDO una celosos Mas los de Sus padres ".

"¿Amigos SUS Pará, amigos Que? Aparte de Sirius y Lupin, no tengo ni idea de Quienes amigos SUS ERAN, Asi Que ¿Por Qué deberia Luchar por ellos? ¿Por el Bien Mayor? Todo el Llamado Bien Común ha Hecho Por Mí es Que me causa pena y dolor, Así Que ¿por Qué deberia mantener una derramar mi sangre? ¿por Qué?

"¿Por Lo Que es correcto?" Aurora Burló despectivamente. "No tengo ni idea de lo Que es" correcto "Nunca Más. La Forma En que lo veo, ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore es un quien Quiera Seguir, y si yo no quiero Seguir, ENTONCES ¿diablos Por Qué Voy A Ellos Luchar párrafo? "Como él DICHO los antes, él teñido Suficiente. Búscate Otro avión no tripulado pecado Batallas SENTIDO párrafo Luchar SUS Para Usted, Porque ya no lo hare, "Aurora Afirmo con Convicción, Empezando un darse la Vuelta, la Intención de Dejar Este Lugar Una Vez por todas.

Parecería Que USTED ESTA TODAVIA Bajo La Influencia de las artes oscuras. ESTO simplemente no Es Como tú, muchacho. En un Cuanto Por Qué Usted Dębe Luchar, Si No Puede Hacerlo para honrar el sacrificio de Padres SUS ... Bueno, no se Olvide Que Hay Una profecía ...

"Una profecía Que Indica Que Sólo Usted es Capaz de vencer al Señor Oscuro," Dijo Dumbledore, teniendo en Cuenta Que No alzar La Voz.

Aurora se hacen eco de un reír, era Pero ONU sonido áspero y amargo "Ah, sí, ese precioso profecía de la Suya. ¿Usted SABE Lo Que vencer Medios, Director? SIGNIFICA para derrotar a alguien. Also SIGNIFICA Que Superar, abrumar, dominar, vencer, y derrotar a alguien. ¿No se le Parece que ya que de Hecho Todo lo que Tom Riddle? ¿Cuantas Veces Hizo su estado profecía precioso que tendria? ¿QUÉ derrotar al Señor Oscuro con sangre?

"No, creo Que es hora de Que El Mundo Magico se bajo de su culo colectiva y comenzo a Hacer Algo sobre El problema Que Ellos Mismos causaron. ¿Por que deberia Seguir Poniendo mi vida en la Línea párr Ellos? Hasta que no Vea el Mundo Magico Hacer ONU Esfuerzo para Hacer Frente a Tom Seguidores Y SUS, Que no Voy a dedo levantar las Naciones Unidas contra la criba, un no Ser Que Viene a por mi sangre, por Supuesto. Oh, sí, how are podria olvidar, Que ya ha Hecho ESO, ja, no? Ah bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir ", DIJO Aurora, Sonriendo a la forma en que su audiencia se encogió en respuesta a SUS Palabras.

"Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un Millón de Cosas Que Hacer. ENCONTRAR Un lugar para vivir, la compra de la ONU armario ¿Que Realmente se ajusta, un prepararse para los EXTASIS, Cosas por El estilo. No me búho, voy a lechuza Una Que, Aunque no me aguantaba el Aire Si Fuera Tu, "Aurora agrego en voz baja, una Comenzando alejarse.

"Deja de Ser infantil," Dijo Remus con rabia con retención suspiro, enganche del brazo del adolescente Una Vez Más. Habia Mantenido su temperamento, con Cierta Dificultad, pero ya era Suficiente. "Todos sabemos Que No Se Va un salir de Hogwarts por Lo Que deja de Ser dramática sangrienta bronceado."

"Es Posible Que no les guste, Pero el destino ha dictado Que Usted Es El Que para derrotar Usted quien sabe. TRATAR CON EL. Albus ha accedido amablemente a prepararse Para Hacer Lo Que Debe, ¿Lo Que Más Se Puede Pedir? Los Miembros de la Orden del Fénix estan Haciendo Todo Lo Posible para mantener los mortífagos Y Sus Actividades un minimum de la ONU. INCLUSO TENEMOS un Nuevo Ministro de Magia Que esta Haciendo Todo Lo Posible párrafo v llegar a la cima de la Situación. Lo Único Que ESTAMOS esperando es la Edad Suficiente para Cumplir con Su Deber y Terminar Finalmente Ese Loco Fuera, de Una Vez por todas ".

"Remus, sin ESTO Creo Que es mar ya ADECUADO El Momento de Ni El Lugar para Discusión Tener this," Albus tardíamente corta en La Esperanza de la cabeza de la explosión Pudo ver la Construcción En un niño de Repente enfurecido Que vivio.

Ignorando el director, Aurora inclinó la cabeza y considerado Cuidadosamente El hombre que habia Una Vez considerado Como un honorario padrino. "¿Es Así Como Realmente me ves? ¿Como alguien Cuyo Deber es Acabar con el actual Señor Oscuro? Eso Es muy triste, Ya sabes. No es de extrañar Que mantuvo su distancia de mí. No queria ver un Otro Miembro de Do Sobre para La mató, ¿verdad? Así Que decidio abandonarme al Igual Que Todos Los Demás. Eh. Bueno, felicitaciones, Remus Lupin, estoy Seguro de Que Mis Padres estan muy Orgullosos de ustedes en Este Momento ", DIJO Aurora, Sus Ojos verdes Brillando con aversión y desprecio.

"Ahora, cachorro, Que no podrian Haber Salido de la Manera Que Queria," Dijo Remus con Cuidado, Finalmente Empezando un darse cuenta de, Que podria Haber empujado el, hijo de su mejor amigo Un poco Demasiado Lejos. La mirada ardiente en los ojos del chico le recordaba extrañamente de James y Lily, y Lunático ESTABA Empezando una temer Lo Que sucedería un Continuación. Tal Vez deberia Haber Permitido Que su Alfa manejar ESTO, Despues de TODO.

"En un Cuanto Que la Formación Adicional Que El director me prometio, ¿sabes En que consiste del?" Pregunto Aurora, Actuando Como Si no Hubiera Oído Una palabra desde el lugar de acababa de Decir Lupin. "Yo ESTABA tan emocionado Cuando me entere de Que Albus Dumbledore me entrenarse a si Mismo. Debo Tener horas Dedicadas a reflexionar Sobre Qué tipo de hechizos y encantamientos A que me podia Enseñar. Yo Esperaba Al menos Que El me ayudaría a Aprender Oclumancia, especialmente teniendo en Cuenta lo fundamental e importante Que Creia Que era para mi para dominar el Año Pasado.

"Deberia Haber Sabido desde que se era Demasiado bueno Para Ser verdad", DIJO Aurora con Una risa sin humor. ? "¿Sabe lo Que Estas clases consisten nos Sentarse y ver los recuerdos Sí, me ha Oído busque; Que Sentarse y ver los recuerdos de las Personas Que cumplieron con Tom Riddle A MEDIDA Que CRECIA es factible de Que No Oclumancia, no hay escudos Especiales O ... Otros hechizos Que Realmente me podria Ayudar a mantener viva la Próxima Vez Que se enfrentan a la cara de la serpiente antigua.

"Y yo no puedo creer Que En Realidad Se esta de Pie Alli, Diciendo a la cara, Que esta Apoyando El Nuevo Ministro de Magia. Scrimgeour ha Hecho nada para PreparAR a la Población Para La Próxima Guerra. Lo Único Que ha Hecho es gente inocente de Detención, alegando Que mortífagos hijo ".

"Y no me refiero a organismos de normalización europeos panfletos ridiculos Que Han estado distribuyendo. Y Si Usted Recuerda, el Ministerio ha Hecho nada para Mejorar las Cosas para Aquellos que estan etiquetados Como Criaturas oscuras, por Lo Que La Forma En nombre de Merlín, Que PUEDE Estar Alli, mirándome a los ojos, y afirman Que Usted está Apoyando a ESE tonto? y Usted no Puede entendre por Qué estoy caminando Lejos? ¿Cuánto de un idiota es usted? "exclamó Aurora, Respirando con Dificultad Despues de Su Pequeña perorata.

Pero Remus habia Alcanzado Un Punto Extremadamente dolorida. El ministerio de la magia ni Siquiera se habia disculpado por Las cosas Fudge habia Hecho con El. O deshecho de Umbridge. Aurora no ESTABA segura desde el lugar de le irritaba Más rencor.

"Ahora, Ahora, muchachos, Que Han Tenido del tanto habian algunos adj Días Difíciles. Me sugieren Que Vayamos a mi oficina, beber Un poco de té y se calme Un poco," Dijo Albus, Poniendo en su mejor sonrisa de abuelo.

"No Sabria," Aurora Indico con sequedad, Dumbledore Dando Una mirada Significativa. "¿Disculpe?" Pregunto Albus, momentáneamente lanzada por el estado Completamente inesperado de la chica.

"Todavía no puedo Recordar Nada de lo ocurrido Para Que termine yo en el ala del Hospital de nuevo. Por lo Demás, ni Siquiera estoy Seguro desde el lugar de es hoy día. En Cuanto a la oferta de té y gotas de limón. .. es muy amable de su parte, Pero Realmente NECESITA párrafo Seguir Adelante ", DIJO recatadamente Aurora, inclinándose ONU de la estafa gesto Hacia Dumbledore, Sus Ojos Verdes Que bailan con alegría diabólica.

Dumbledore Suspiro y resistió el impulso de pellizcar el puente de la nariz. "Realmente lo siento, Pero No vaya puedo permitir Que se", DIJO ONU de la estafa cansado suspiro. "Es El Momento es Demasiado peligroso Para Que Usted por mar Cuenta Do. Voldemort HA ESTADO relatively Tranquila EN LOS ULTIMOS tiempos, Eso Es Cierto, Pero El Mismo No Puede decirse de Sus Seguidores. Se Han reanudado SUS Actividades viejas, matar y torturar una Los que se oponen su señor, y no importa Lo Que DESEA Creer, hijo Que su director objetivo m.

"Y no importa cómo ... irritada Estás conmigo En Este Momento, seguramente Usted Es Lo Suficientemente maduro para darse cuenta de, Que es Realmente Hogwarts El Unico Lugar Seguro Para Usted En Este Momento. ¿Realmente this Dispuesto a desperdiciar tu vida Porque Eres disgustado conmigo y con mi gente Orden? "Pregunto Albus, ya sabiendo La Respuesta todavía la esperanza de Que Mediante la Introducción de la lógica en el argumento, Aurora se calmara lo Suficiente Como párr Dejar de ACTUAR irracionalmente.

"Hmm, déjame ver ... profesor poseído Llevar El espíritu del Señor Oscuro en la parte posterior de la cabeza; ONU basilisco petrificar Todo El Mundo se Puso Sus Ojos en; poseído Diario de las Naciones Unidas; asesino desquiciado ONU waltzing Dentro y Fuera del castillo de Como un su antojo; un hombre muerto Hace Pasar por una rata, el torneo de los Tres Magos, la ONU Que mortífago pretende Ser uno de Sus Profesores ... ¿todavía vas a quedar Ahí Y me Dicen que mi Hogwarts a cara que es El Lugar Más Seguro en securest Bretaña barra de Gringotts? Teniendo en Cuenta los acontecimientos de mis Últimos cinco años de Creo Que prefiero correr el Riesgo de huelga por mi Cuenta.

"Por Cierto, Hay Algo Que Me ha estado molestando desde Hace meses, Desde Que descubrí La Verdad Sobre Ojoloco Moody. No Es El Uno de Sus mejores amigos, Y Que todavía Crouch ¿Logro Hacerse Pasar Por El Durante todo un Año? Y ¿ Sospecha nadie nada? Qué vergüenza, director, Tal Vez Lo Que NECESITA párrafo Pasar Más Tiempo con sus Amigos Que Si Usted es Incapaz de reconocerlos. Teniendo en cuenta la Frecuencia con la que tiene estado predicando a Mí Sobre el valor de la amistad .. . ME gUSTARIA Pensar Que eres una de las AES Qué dicen las Personas Una Cosa sin embargo, Hacer lo contrario Cuando Se Trata de Sus Propias vidas ", reflexionó Aurora, Dando Dumbledore otra mirada burlona.

Albus Tuvo la decencia de Parecer algo tímida. Ah sí, erm, Tengo Que admitir Que ha habido UNOS Pocos ... desafortunados incidents en Los Últimos años De Una naturaleza Menos Afortunados, "finalmente con DIJO Una ligera tos los antes De que el se Ilumino y se apresuró adelante." Pero Ellos estan Todo en El pasado Ahora, muchacho. El Basilisco ha Sido Destruida, Gracias a ti, Y puedo Garantizar Que ninguno de los Maestros Actuales hijo de Ninguna Manera, forma o forma de Apoyo a un Lord Voldemort ", DIJO Albus tranquilizador, Cuidado de Como El redactada ESA frase, decidiendo Que La Educación de Severo y su marca oscura probablemente no era Una idea buena en ESE Momento.

"Tal Vez Así mar, Pero todavía no Confíe en ti," replicó Aurora Sin Rodeos, Que this made Seria Finalmente Pasar Por Esa dura cabeza Que Pertenece al viejo hombre obtuso deliberada. Al menos Aurora Esperaba Que El director de Hogwarts FUE deliberadamente obtuso, Merlín Ayudar al Mundo Mágico de OTRO MODO.

"Querida, Que Realmente no deberia Hablar Con Albus así", declaro la señora Weasley En un tono maternal de voz, uniéndose a la conversación del Por Primera Vez Desde Que Salieron de la enfermería. "El director ha Hecho Todo Lo Posible párr Garantizar Que que estan una salva de Tu sabes quien Y Sus Seguidores. Usted No Recuerda La Primera Guerra, Harry, he aquí ¿cual es comprensible, ya Que Sólo eras un bebe, Pero la atrocidad de los mortífagos Comprometidos ... Que era imperativo Que estuviesen una salva, "Dijo Molly, taponando distancia Unas Cuantas lágrimas. Reuniendo a si Misma Que continuo con alegría forzada.

": Además, estoy Seguro De que tus tíos me importa Para Usted Puede Ser Que Tengan Alguna Dificultad para expresar Que La atención; Que todavía estan un su familia Despues de tareas pendientes, Por no Hablar de Que Son Los Padres ONU de la estafa cuenta propia hijo de su ".

Aurora sintio Que su Corazón suavizando Un poco CUANDO ESCUCHO La señora Weasley mencionar La Primera Guerra. Nadie sabia, habia Pero Leído Todo Lo Que CAIA En sus manos, queriendo Comprender verdaderamente Lo Que El Mundo Mágico habia Pasado por un Manos de Voldemort y Sus secuaces. Los libros de historia habian Sido molestamente breves y poco informativo, dedicando Más Tiempo con El Que con la Guerra.

Afortunadamente, la Sala de los menesteres habia Sido de gran ayuda, proporcionándole Números Anteriores de El Profeta. El papel de las noticias Llamada sin Hubiera Sido Mucho Mejor en los Hechos de Informes en ESE ENTONCES DE LO época Que hoy, Pero lo Suficientemente FUE Informado De que Aurora Tenia Pocas Dificultades para juntar las piezas de la imagen de forma Conjunta, y Lo Que POSITION severo que se era. Por Primera Vez, Aurora Realmente Entiende Por Qué Todo El Mundo ESTABA bronceado Decidido un Pasar por alto El Hecho De que Voldemort Vuelto habia.

Sí, podria Haber Hecho Comprender la Mentalidad de las ovejas y su renuencia una cola Creer el loco ESTABA de vuelta, Pero eso no queria Decir Que De alguna manera les habia perdonado por su Falta de Voluntad, o la longitudinal Que Estaban Dispuestos a ir una mantener SUS cabezas escondidas en la arena.

Al Igual Que Ella No ESTABA Dispuesta a perdonar a la señora Weasley por USAR el viejo cliché 'de los Dursley te amo, querido, muy, muy profundo, muy profundo'.

Aurora resopló y sacudió la cabeza con desprecio. ¿Por Qué estába Aun Tratando de CONSEGUIR a traves de Estas Personas? Ellos no escucharon a El. Ellos tuvieron Nunca, Sentirse muy presumida y Seguro En su conocimiento m Que Tenia Razón y por lo Tanto Tenia Que Estar Equivocado.

Suspirando El Adolescente sí Pasó Una Mano por el pelo; distraído observando Por Primera Vez Lo Mucho que ya era Ahora desde el lugar de los antes habia Sido. "¿Por que estoy molestando un discutir con ustedes? No me escuchás. No Importa Lo Que diga, simplemente hay Escucha."

"Siempre que escuchado. Es una pena Que No te gusta SUS Parientes del tanto, Pero la protection Que Dan Realmente es la unica cosa Que ha Mantenido A Lo salva el Largo de los años. Sin duda, Usted Es Lo Suficientemente grande para entendre Que su Seguridad es mas Importante Que le da un Hogar en El Que se echaron a perder "Pregunto Albus, Contando con la Naturaleza generosa e indulgente de Aurora, sin embargo, el pecado Darse Cuenta de Que El Chico Que conocia y habia Tratado Durante los ultimos cinco años se hABIA IDO Y Nunca volver.

No ayudo Que Aurora No ESTABA En un estado de ánimo Que perdona en El Momento. Todo lo contrario. Y sin ESTABA Dispuesta una Ser La Comprensión de CUALQUIERA. Usted Realmente cree de eso, ¿verdad? Eso me dio Una infancia de la ONU del tanto del feliz, quiero Decir. Usted Realmente Piensa Que los Dursley se cuido de mí, Cuidando de mí y me dio Todo Lo Que necesitaba, simplemente no me Echen un perder. ¿Es eso lo Que esta pensando? ¿Lo Que Todos ustedes Creen? "Aurora exigió sable, Mirando a todos y Cada Uno de los Grupos pequeños de tarta de un su Alrededor, Tratando de discernir la verdad por si Misma.

"Realmente no creo Que Un corredor es ADECUADO El Lugar párrafo this Discusión", DIJO Albus con nerviosismo. Las cosas Estaban Empezando un salir de la mano, de nuevo. Habian conseguido Dejar Una zona de peligro, solo para volver a incorporarse a otra, y Dumbledore queria Que El adolescente un algun lugar Donde Pudiera Contener el Estallido Pudo ver claramente la Construcción Dentro de la juventud delgada. Su oficina ESTABA fuertemente redactado y Dębe Ser Capaz de manejar la ira de Aurora De Una Manera Que Este corredor simplemente no podia.

Aurora Miro un Dumbledore, la brasa De Una idea Que forma en el fondo de su mente. Se ESTABA convirtiendo descaradamente claro Que Nunca iba un Llegar Hasta el director. Dumbledore ESTABA Demasiado Acostumbrado a salirse con la Suya; Diablos, ni Siquiera ESTABA Dispuesto a escuchar un any otra persona más. MIENTRAS Que Eran buenos soldaditos cumpliendo con su Deber, Dumbledore simplemente no le importaba.

Bueno, Aurora Se Va a Hacer su Cuidado. Aurora se va a Hacer La Conocen. Y ella no ESTABA de humor para aceptar CORRECTO ONU no por Respuesta. "Creo Que Estas En Lo correcto, Director," Aurora Finalmente Dijo burlonamente. "Este corredor verdaderamente No Es El Lugar ADECUADO Para La" discusión "Que Aparentemente NECESITA Tener.

Antes De Que nadie se dio Cuenta de Lo Que Hacer pensaba, Aurora habia metido la mano, los Dedos del cinco extendidos, atrapar una magia los Adultos con su, la congelación en Su Lugar. Levantándolos y levitando Ellos Para Hacer Más Fácil el transporte de Ellos, Aurora calma comenzo a Caminar por el pasillo, En Busca De Una habitación abandonada Que podria Como utilizar Para Hacer Su Punto.

El 'desfile' no era pacífico, uno, Lo Que Con Los Adultos en protesta por su Tratamiento Con veneno, Pero Aurora FUE Mucho Más allá del punto en el Que se preocupaba Por Sus opiniones Sobre ella.

Meter el dedo en Una habitación ¿Que parecia Que Una Vez habia Sido utilizado Como un salón de clases, en ALGÚN Momento del Siglo Pasado Pasando por la gruesa capa de polvo Que Cubre TODAS LAS SUPERFICIES de la habitación ¿, Aurora Penso Que Este Lugar era bueno bronceado Como CUALQUIERA y entro en ella, disipando el polvo y las telarañas ONU de la estafa movimiento de su brazo. Este concierto es magia sin varita Que parecia Tener en Marcha Ahora ESTABA Bastante limpio.

Teniendo en Cuenta Lo Que Queria HACER, Y Como ir mejor al RESPECTO, Aurora transfiguró Unas Pocas mesas en sillones de aspecto m Cómodo, colocando SUS 'cautivos' en Ellos, La Adicion de ALGUNAS Cuerdas y Un encanto Que se pega Dominado en El último Momento , queriendo asegurarse de Que se permanecido puesto m Hasta Que se Hizo.

"Señora Potter, Realmente Dębe protestar," indignada Dumbledore DIJO. No se ha Sido ONU Niño Tenia un Nadie se atrevió a Hacer algo de Como this to EL, y Albus Encontrado Que No le gustaba la ESA Sensación de impotencia ya era Que Incapaz de mover nada Más Que la Cabeza. Lo peor era Que, sin Pudo Alcanzar su varita, y ella parecia Ser Incapaz de dominar a la magia del adolescente Sin Ella, era Que, en verdad, francamente Bastante alarmante. Sí, necesitaba el muchacho Que Ser potente, Pero Nunca tuvo la Intención Para Que El Niño Que El poderoso Albus Dumbledore. Y Como se Atreve USAR su magia contra su tutor Como Este.

"El Cachorro, ¿Qué Piensa Usted Que esta Haciendo?" Pregunto Remus, Que Luchan para Impulsar Moony una ONU Lado Para Que Pudiera Parecer tranquila y accesible. ¿Tal Vez ÉL podria razonar con Harry, es un ir dejarlos? EL ya Sabia Que Tácticas de mano dura no funcionaron en la chica. Sentado acurrucado En sus sillas, Minerva y Los Weasley mantienen la boca cerrada, no teniendo ningún deseo de antagonizar: Aún más El Niño Que vivio. ¿Justo Lo Que Hizo el plan de de niño a Hacer con Ellos?

"Oh, cálmate ustedes dos, por Merlín," Aurora DIJO exasperada, El Ritmo de ida y vuelta MIENTRAS SE Pondero la forma de ejecutar su Plan de la Mitad pensada. No era de ella Como Si Tuviera idea Alguna de Como hacer para Alcanzar el resultado m Que queria, y no habia nadie Que Pudiera Pedir ayuda. Lupin y Dumbledore sin Quieren ayudarla, y ella no podia ir a Hermione en busca de ayuda TAMPOCO. Por Lado de la ONU, El no ESTABA Hablando con ella, y dos, Que Nunca estaria de Acuerdo En que le ayudara a ir en contra de Albus Dumbledore, por Lo Que Una Vez Más Encontró sí solas Cuando Se Enfrenta un adversario do.

"Bueno, Una Vez Más en La Brecha, SUPONGO," Aurora murmuró para sí Misma los antes de su Pasar una audiencia capturada con Determinada Una mirada en su rostro. "¿Crees Que Me conoces? ¿Crees Que Sabes Qué tipo de vida Que se Tenido? Usted cree de Que Tiene Derecho a entrometerse en mi vida, dictando Lo Que Dębe Pensar o Sentir. Usted cree de Que Tiene El Derecho, Porque del piensa Usted me conoce . Usted cree de Que Sabe Qué es lo mejor para mi. ¿Crees Que Sabes?

"Pero Estoy Aquí para decirles Que No. Usted no me conoce. Usted No sabe Qué tipo de vida Que se Teñido. No Sabes Lo Que Es Mejor Para Mí, Porque No lo Hace. Saber. Me. Porque. Usted. No Estabas. Hay. Pero voy a change eso ".

"¿Qué vas a Hacer?" Albus Pregunto con Temor, mirando al adolescente nervioso. ¿Lo Que Fue chica va a Hacer? ¿Tenian Las Artes oscuras le Cambió del tanto? Fue La que Sabia Potter desaparecido, muerto por lo mal ¿Que le habia ocurrido?

Aurora No Pudo Evitar reírse. "Ya ESTAMOS otra vez, Lo Que Demuestra Mi Punto de Que. Usted. No lo Hacen. Conocer. Me.

"Relájese, yo no voy a matar. Sólo voy a Mostrar ALGUNAS Cosas Que: Además sentirán Lo Que Sentí yo en organismos de normalización europeos Momentos", DIJO Aurora con calma, Finalmente, DESPUÉS Haber Decidido CÓMO PROCEDER con plan de su. "Voy a Mostrar Qué clase de Vida Que Me Condenado un Cuando me dejo en la puerta Dursley junto con los dolores. Voy a Mostrar Qué clase de infierno Que Me obligo a vivir una Través DEBIDO A Su Devoción Ciega a Albus Dumbledore.

"Voy a mostrarle mi vida y el dolor sentirán Hasta Lo Último Que Pase. Al menos Así Sabré Que No le importa Cuando me cepilla Apagado La Próxima Vez. Si Usted es Capaz de Mirar a Otro Lado Despues de ESTO, ENTONCES Sabré Que No se preocupan por mi, Solo Lo Que Capaz de soja de Hacer por Usted, "Aurora declaro oscuramente, apuntando ONU dedo índice en la sien MIENTRAS Que ahueca su otra mano al Lado de la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido por la concentration.

"¿Qué Es Lo Que Va a Hacer?" Minerva Entre dientes, Preocupado, Mirando la bola de plata Que se ESTABA Formando en la mano ahuecada.

"No estoy Seguro, Pero Parece Que Quiere Que Potter Nosotros to see ALGUNAS de Sus memorias," respondio Albus, Mirando a la pelota En Crecimiento con Una Sensación de Temor. ¿Cuantos recuerdos se Potter Tiene La Intención de Mostrar en su Intento de demostrar su "punto"?

Aurora ignoro los susurros, Demasiado centrados en su Tarea se molestan en perder ni Energía Tiempo en ESE lote. Sin piedad se arranco Hacia Abajo Todas Las Paredes Que habia construído en los ultimos años, Dando A Luz Cada recuerdo Que Tenia de su vida con los Dursley, no importa Cuán Profundamente los habia Enterrado. INCLUSO SE SACO los Enterrados bronceado Profundamente Dentro de su mente habia Logrado Hacerse olvidar por completo Que INCLUIDO habian sucedido.

Sí, me dolia, Pero Aurora Tomo ONU salvaje placer del dolor. Pronto los Demás sabrían Este dolor también, pronto sabrían Qué clase de infierno SUS inacciones, su desinterés, su fe ciega, Do Falta de Interés, lo habia Hecho Pasar.

"Pero ... ella necesitará ONU Pensadero, para conseguirlo ... ¿No Es Así?" Pregunto Remus alarmado, su Propia Sensación de Temor Cada Vez Mayor.

"Al Parecer, no. Por lo poco Que lo visto, Parece Que Potter ya no NECESITA su varita hechizos Lanzar párr. A Decir verdad, Nunca He visto ONU asistente Manipular la magia Como lo Hizo Hace Un momento. Si Tuviera Que aventurar Una conjetura ... Creo Que Todos Aurora Realmente Tiene Que Hacer La voluntad es Suficiente fuerza, y Su magia cumplirá. despues de Todo, Lo Que es magia, ¿Sino La voluntad y la Intención? "Albus Penso, Tratando de Comprender Como La Potter FUE Capaz de Manipular su magia sin varita, y Justo Lo Que ESTO significaría párr El Esfuerzo de guerra.

Dumbledore también ESTABA Ocupado Tratando de Averiguar Lo Que el apalancamiento Que necesitaria para CONSEGUIR Potter Para Hacer Lo Que exigió destino de ella. De alguna manera El Niño se habia Vuelto Más Poderoso Que INCLUIDO Albus habia atrevido A Esperar, y eso le irritaba enormemente Que Aurora habia Elegido Ahora para promulgar su Pequeña rebelión adolescente.

¿No a la chica Cuenta de lo Importante era que? ¿Aurora sin darse cuenta de, he aquí Mucho que le importaba al Mundo de los magos? ¿No se Daba Cuenta desde el lugar de honor de la ONU los Destinos habian otorgado un ella por la elección realizada de Que se convirtiera en su salvador? ¿No la chica se da Cuenta de la Cantidad de Poder Que Tenia Como el Elegido?

¿Como podria Potter Siquiera Pensar en alejarse de todo un ESO? ¿De dar la espalda a su primogenitura? Es Cierto Que la niña habia Sido Dada Una Tarea hercúlea, ella Pero también se habia dado las Herramientas, por no mencionar el apoyo, Que necesitaba para Cumplir con su destino. ¿Como podria Aurora contrario Afirmar lo?

¿Se Potter se da Cuenta de Que Todo El Mundo Mágico deseaba Poder Estar En sus zapatos? ¿Y la chica queria tirar Todo Lo Que Fuera? ¿Por Qué? ¿QUÉ Para? ¿Por Qué tan desesperado ESTABA Potter para deshacerse de su fama, de Sus Poderes? Albus no entendia.

Sus reflexiones were interrumpidas CUANDO Harry agito y parpadeo con los ojos abiertos. "Hay Un viejo DICHO, algo about sin Juzgar a Nadie Hasta Que Haya caminado Una Milla En sus zapatos", DIJO Aurora, Dando un su audiencia cautiva Una mirada reflexiva. "Durante Jahr He Tratado de decirle lo era Que mi vida, sin embargo, Que se nego a escuchar un infarto de miocardio. Usted Dijo Que Yo no era Más que un niño. Dijiste Que Sabías mejor Porque eras Sólo Adultos.

"Usted SABE, Que creo Do Actitud descarada Extremadamente insultante. Yo Alli ESTABA, Que No Estabas, Y sin embargo, Que declaro Que Sabia mejor. Bueno, ya Que se nego a escuchar, SUPONGO Que Sólo nos podemos deducir Que Ver y Recibir FUE Lo Que Y Lo Que yo Sufri en sus manos por tus Decisiones ", DIJO Aurora, el Aumento de su mano libre, señalando imperiosamente el Aire Vacío, dispuesto el Balón de recuerdos Que aparezca alli.

"¿Aurora? Esto! Realmente no es Necesario," Remus tartamudeó, Mirando a la pelota con Temor paralizante. "Sin duda, Podemos Hablar de ESTO, Llegar a ALGÚN tipo de acuerdo-"

"Él recogido Hasta el último recuerdo Que Tengo de mi infancia", DIJO Aurora, ignorando por completo el hombre lobo. "Also él incluido ALGUNOS de mis recuerdos de Mis MUCHAS" aventuras "de Aquí en Hogwarts. Tal Vez then Usted Finalmente entendre Por Qué no quiero Permanecer here. Tal Vez then Que Finalmente Cuenta de Por Qué Ya No estoy Dispuesto a caer de rodillas y adorar a los Grandes y poderosos Albus Dumbledore.

"No estoy conteniendo la Respiración o nada, ya Que ustedes de han demostrado Ser Extremadamente hábil en el auto-engaño, Solo ver Lo Que Quiere ver, o Sólo ver Lo Que Le Dicen a ver. Pero Al menos lo intenté. Así ¿Por Qué sin Sentarse y Ponerse COMODOS? Tengo La Sensación de que ESTO Llevara Tiempo ONU. yo SUPONGO Que deberia deseo ONU agradable paseo de recuerdos, Pero eso seria una mentira Así Que SUPONGO Que lo mejor es simplemente CONSEGUIR Este Espectáculo en el Camino, ¿eh? "Aurora Dijo con una Sonrisa agradable casi en su rostro.

"Potter-" Dumbledore comenzo un Decir, Aurora Pero hay ESTABA de humor para escuchar a Los Lugares comunes y Otras Cosas Que El Viejo tendía a brotar, Asi Que Sólo Quiso Los Recuerdos párrafo ConectaRSE a los Adultos, Sonriendo con Satisfacción CUANDO cinco vigas tiro Hacia Fuera de la bola de la memoria, golpeando Cada adulto de Lleno en la frente. Con Un jadeo colectivo se dejo caer de nuevo En sus sillas, cautivos de memorias de Aurora.

El adolescente de pelo negro les observó momentos Durante UNOS, burlándose Un poco CUANDO Las Lágrimas comenzaron a gotear de los Ojos de las hembras. De Repente Siente harto, Aurora bruscamente se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación ¿, colocando Cada Encanto de Bloqueo Que conocia en la habitacion para asegurarse de Que


	7. Chapter 7

**1\. El relato con sus dolorosa verdades**

Todo el mundo saltó cuando repente, el ruido estridente, que suena muy similar a la de una sirena de niebla, rindió el silencio pacífico de Hogwarts en dos. También había unos pocos gritos de sorpresa, aunque muy pocos admitirían que emite un sonido cuando se enfrentan más tarde.

Antes de los profesores podrían hacer ningún movimiento para investigar la perturbación, una voz casi todo el mundo estaba familiarizado con sonaba por todo el castillo.

"¿Puedo tener su atención por favor? Pido disculpas por la interrupción, ¿pero podía los estudiantes y los profesores de este establecimiento hacen su camino hacia el Gran Comedor por favor? Gracias," la voz de Harry Potter habló desde el aire antes de caer en silencio. Aurora decidió llamarlo con la voz de su disfraz y revelar todas las verdades.

Severo ladró como sus estudiantes comenzaron a ansiosamente charla entre sí, especulando por qué Harry Potter haría ese anuncio, donde había sido durante los últimos días, y tratar de adivinar exactamente lo que estaba pasando. En pocas palabras, que estaban haciendo una molestia de sí mismos, para gran frustración de Severus.

¿Qué estaba pasando de verdad? Esa era una pregunta que Severus le gustaría saber también. No había visto a Potter desde que había sido transportado a la enfermería hace cuatro días, y no podía evitar sentirse aliviado de que el mocoso estaba despierta una vez más.

Pero el anuncio fue más preocupante. Albus nunca dar su permiso para que cualquiera que sea Potter estaba planeando hacer, ¿por qué no había el director lo detuvo? Y de la misma ¿por qué Potter siente la necesidad de convocar a toda la escuela para el Gran Salón? ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?

Reprimiendo un suspiro, el maestro de pociones vació todos los calderos con un movimiento de su varita antes de ordenar concisa los estudiantes para empacar sus cosas y salir, ordenada, a la Gran Sala.

Sofocado con su muerte deslumbramiento, los estudiantes hicieron como ordenados, rompiendo en chat excitados el momento en que habían limpiado la puerta de su salón de clases. Pellizcando el puente de la nariz, Severus no se molestó en reprender a ellos, sabiendo lo completamente inútil que sería. En cambio, se cerró de golpe la puerta se cerraba con regocijo vicioso detrás del último, asegurándose de que encaje bien, antes de dirigirse a sí mismo la Gran Sala, haciendo uso de la red flu en su oficina, asegurando que llegó a su destino mucho antes del cotilleo urracas que simulaban ser estudiantes hicieron.

Potter hallazgo de pie alto y orgulloso, no fue una sorpresa. Encontrarlo fue solo, y Severus no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaba Albus y por qué no había tratado de detener última, sin duda, el esquema de locos de Potter.

"Sr. Potter, lo que, exactamente, ¿cree que está haciendo?" Severus preguntó con voz sedosa, acechar amenazadoramente hacia la ruina de su existencia. ¿Justo donde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Dónde estaba Minerva? ¿Dónde estaban los otros profesores? ¿Era realmente el único que se había acordado de floo al Gran Salón? ¿Y dónde estaba Lupin? Teniendo en cuenta lo histérica que el hombre lobo había sido mientras el niño estaba en estado de coma, Severus encontró muy poco probable que el lobo estaría dispuesto a permitir a los niños fuera de su vista.

"Oh, hola profesor, ¿cómo es que no me sorprende que usted es el primero en llegar?" Aurora le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, sin querer irritar a los maestro de pociones más.

"¿Dónde está el director? Yo tenía la impresión de que estaba acampando en la enfermería, esperando para volver a recuperar la conciencia," dijo Severus, tratando de mantener un tono de voz aburrido y desinteresado. Él todavía recuerda vívidamente la forma Potter casi había llevado Grimmauld Place abajo sobre sus oídos, y Severus no estaba dispuesto a averiguar si el niño era lo suficientemente potente como para reducir Hogwarts a una pila de rocas o no.

El director y su mascota lobo son un poco... preocupados por el momento, me temo, "Aurora respondió, un poco traviesa sonrisa en los labios mientras recordaba cómo había obligado a la vieja entrometida observar, finalmente, el daño que le había causado. Para sentir el dolor que le había obligado a un niño inocente que soportar.

No era suficiente, por supuesto, nunca sería suficiente, pero era un comienzo.

"¿Es eso así?" Severus arrastrando las palabras, arqueando una ceja, tanto en interés y pregunta.

"Sí, yo pensé que era hora de que se vio obligado a experimentar por sí mismo lo mucho que mi llamada familia me ama", respondió Aurora, todos menos escupiendo la palabra familia. "Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un par de verdades duras que contar a los estudiantes de esta escuela" bien". ¿Por qué no ir a tomar un asiento? Creo que se encuentra está sumamente interesante, por no hablar iluminando ", dijo Aurora con un guiño y una sonrisa.

No se siente sobre todo, sentirse seguro, Severus, no obstante, se dirigió a la mesa principal y su asiento habitual. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo acerca de Albus y su última intromisión con el niño que vivió, pero estaba contenido, por ahora, para sentarse y ver como se desarrollaron los hechos antes que él. Si Potter hizo nada demasiado extravagante, a continuación, Severo disfrutaría en señalar la idiotez del niño mientras está tomando grandes cantidades de puntos desde el palo de golf, muy posiblemente designar a unos pocos detenciones desagradables también.

"¿Harry? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Los profesores no nos dicen nada. No ha hecho nada tonta, ¿verdad? Oh, Harry, ¿cuándo va a empezar a escuchar al profesor Dumbledore? Usted sabe que sólo tiene su mejor interés en el corazón y-"

"Granger, ahora no es el momento de iniciar uno de los terceros grados interrogatorios que tanto le gusta. Tampoco es el momento para alabar al director tampoco. ¿Por qué no tomar su asiento como un buen Gryffindor y dejar que me acosa? tengo un par de cosas que me gustaría decir a la escuela, y que no van a obtener sus respuestas más pronto por darme la lata a la muerte. Yo habría pensado que alguien tan inteligente como lo habría dado cuenta de eso por ahora, "Aurora dijo con frialdad, apartándose de la chica que una vez había sido su mejor amigo.

"Oi, que estuvo fuera de lugar," Ron gritó, irritado en nombre de Hermione, pero Harry lo ignoró, así, no le interesa involucrarse con una pelea a gritos con el pelirrojo.

Antes de que la situación podría escalar, Hermione agarró el brazo de Ron, todos menos a arrastrarlo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Había algo en el comportamiento de Harry... algo que provocó que Hermione se siente extremadamente inestables y cuidado, y tenía la sensación de que presionar a Harry por respuestas no pasaría bien. El enfrentamiento entre Ginny y Harry estaba todavía fresco en su mente, y ella no quería hacer nada que pudiera establecer el adolescente de pelo negro fuera. Por lo menos no en público, y sobre todo no delante de toda la escuela

Pero hay que esperar hasta que llegue usted a solas, Harry James Potter, entonces usted y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy larga, muy larga charla. Sólo espera, Hermione pensó oscuramente hacia abajo en el asiento más cercano. Ella no aprecian que se les dijo antes de toda la escuela, y cómo se atreven a Harry hacer que suene ¿como si ella lo interrogó sobre una base regular? Ella no hizo nada por el estilo. Pero qué otra manera iba a ayudar a guiarlo si él no le dijo lo que pensaba y sentía, ¿por no hablar de trazado?

Trabajando a sí misma en un asiento Hermione se sentó ceñudo oscuramente a su amiga, hacer una lista de todas las cosas que iba a decirle una vez que lo tuvo solo. A su lado, Ron se sentó en silencio no tan furioso, furioso con Harry por la forma en que trataba a las dos personas más importantes en la vida de Ron.

¿Qué pasa con Harry en estos días? En primer lugar se va por la pobre Ginny, haciéndola gritar a lágrima viva, y ahora se le quiere decir a Hermione. Ella ha hecho nada más que estar a su lado desde que su regreso al mundo de los magos y este es el agradecimiento que reciben Dumbledore tiene razón, Harry ha ido oscuro, no hay otra explicación.

Bueno, por mi parte, voy a decirle que si él desea continuar siendo amigo de la familia Weasley entonces él va a tener que cambiar el tono. Drásticamente. No hay manera en el infierno Voy a continuar siendo amigo de alguien que piensa que está bien captar con las artes oscuras. Eso es algo que Malfoy y los suyos iban a hacer, no es uno de mis amigos.

Aurora era muy consciente de que sus amigos eran menos que satisfecho con ella, pero por el momento no podía importar menos. Ella era menos que satisfecho con un montón de gente en el momento, por lo que muchos de hecho, que en la actualidad sus mejores amigos estaban en la parte inferior de la lista.

Además, Aurora no estaba tan segura de querer continuar siendo amigo de ellos de todos modos. No, a menos que dejaron de ser tan ciegamente dedicado a Dumbledore.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Aurora empujó sus reflexiones a la parte posterior de su mente y optó por mirar hacia fuera sobre el Gran Salón en su lugar. Ella no podía estar seguro, pero parecía que la mayoría de los estudiantes habían llegado y estaban ahora lo observaba con avidez.

Echando un vistazo detrás de él, Aurora señalar que todos los maestros, además de Dumbledore y McGonagall, estaban sentados en la mesa de los profesores, dándole Barrena de los ojos de varios grados.

Parece que es hora de poner este espectáculo en el camino, Aurora pensó con una sonrisa interior. Aplaudiendo con las manos una vez, Aurora se volvió hacia sus compañeros de estudios, otorgándoles una sonrisa brillante y radiante, desconcertante, sin saberlo, la mayor parte de su audiencia.

"En ese momento, gracias por llegar tan rápidamente," Aurora comenzó con calma, actuando como si lo hacía este tipo de cosas todos los días. Hasta en la mesa principal, Severus resopló ante la vesícula del chico, pero por lo demás mantuvo sus lugar los otros maestros susurraban furiosamente entre sí, pero ninguno de ellos parecía lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse en realidad el niño y exigir una explicación. En su lugar, murmuró entre dientes y, echando incómodo mirado entre Potter y las puertas, preguntándose dónde estaba y por qué Dumbledore no estaba haciendo nada para evitar el muchacho.

"Apuesto a que usted se está preguntando por qué te pedí que viniera a esta reunión," Aurora continuó, haciendo caso omiso de los murmullos y las estrellas con la práctica facilidad. No era como si él no estaba acostumbrado a que, después de todo.

"les vengo a cantar sus verdades como para comenzar no soy Harry Potter" Aurora se quita el hechizo de glamur sobre ella "mi nombre Aurora Serenidad Jazmín Prewett-Potter ni siquiera tengo 15 años sino catorce" dicho eso se vuelve a su tamaño normal para continuar.

"ustedes desde mi regreso al mundo de los magos no me dejo ser un niña normal además el hechizo que tenia se suponía que se rompería a mis 17 años pero con todo como me están tratando de controlar en mi vida se rompió antes yo solo deseaba ser normal "Aurora continuo "ustedes no me dejo" Aurora sombríamente dando a los estudiantes una mirada oscura asegurándose de rastrillar su mirada sobre cada mesa poniendo la igual de culpa en cada uno de ellos incluso a la mesa de profesores también.

"ustedes crean chismes sobre mí y cada rumor cada susurro malicioso, usted cree. Tomando deleite en la discusión de los acontecimientos a mi alrededor a la muerte el tratamiento de mi con adoración o el odio este felizmente disecciona todo lo que haga o diga escrutando cada uno de mis desplazarse en busca de la prueba para que pueda sentirse reivindicado en sus creencias"

Los estudiantes pasaron inquietos en sus asientos. No habían estado comportando tan mal... ¿que tenía? Pero esto era Harry Potter o Aurora Potter, su héroe y salvador, sin duda ¿qué les dio el derecho de mantener control sobre lo que estaba haciendo?

Aurora ignorarlos y continuó con su discurso. "Bueno, estoy aquí para decirles que estoy enfermo y cansado de él. No me puso en esta tierra para divertir a usted. Yo no estaba puesto en esta tierra lo que podría tener una celebridad usted podría tratar como basura un solo día y entonces el amor la siguiente sólo para tratarme como basura de nuevo, todo dependiendo de lo que actualmente estaba pasando en mi vida.

"He asistido a esta escuela desde hace cinco años, y ninguno de vosotros he hecho un esfuerzo para llegar a conocerme. Ninguno de ustedes se molestó en averiguar por sí mismos qué tipo de persona que soy. No, usted era el contenido a los chismes sobre mí ", declaró Aurora, una vez más girando en un círculo lento para que pudiera dar a todos una mirada de desaprobación.

"Fue mucho más divertido para susurrar de mí que para realmente descubrir por vosotros mismos lo que fuera la verdad, ¿no es así? Merlín no permita que desea Esforzaos, o, Dios ayuda que, en realidad se trató de pensar por sí mismo ", dijo Aurora, su voz llena de desprecio.

"Como ya he dicho, he tenido suficiente de esta mierda. Se niega a ver lo que está en frente de su propia nariz, por lo que he decidido hacer que ves." Sonriendo maliciosamente, Aurora echó la mano, apuntando hacia el techo. En el aire por encima de su cabeza, una bruma plateada apareció, solidificando en un globo transparente.

"Una de las primeras preguntas que se le preguntó al regresar al mundo de los magos era sí o no me acordé de la noche Voldemort atacó a mi familia. En ese momento yo no Porque tenía esa memoria suprimida así como escuchan porque soy alguien que nació con memoria fotográfica. Sin embargo, gracias a los numerosos encuentros con Dementores, que la memoria ha sido tirada de cualquier rincón oscuro se esconde. Estoy seguro de que todos tienen el placer de presenciar por ustedes mismos, "Aurora declaró con una mueca, usando su magia para jugar fuera de la memoria del evento que comenzó su tiempo en el infierno.

"les presentare el día que me hice hija de los Potter porque de nacimiento soy una Prewett porque mis padres eran nada más y ni menos Fabián y Gedeón Prewett son dos hombre que fueron almas gemelas por esa bendición de la magia nací yo por esa razón soy poderosa porque la magia en si se hizo mi madrina pero también apareció alguien que ustedes pesaran que es mentira pero fue la muerte misma para ser otro de mis padrinos ella me dio la protección contra la maldición asesina volviéndome su heredera como la magia"

"Mis papis llamaron a los Potters unas semanas antes de ser atacados para hacer que yo fuera su hija adoptiva para mi protección ellos estuvieron de acuerdo porque ya había muerto Harry unos meses antes y resulto que yo nací en el mismo día un año después ellos también poniendo una tapadera que me hiciera ver como ellos porque la poción de adopción me hiso ver como una mini Lily Potter."

"Me pusieron el hechizo de glamur que no se dispersaría hasta mis 17 años pero con lo que ha pasado se dispersó antes yo fui la que paso la vida como Harry Potter si no hubiese sido por el encantamiento la familia con la que estaba me hubiese vendido al mejor postor por el dinero cambiando de tema quieren ver lo que paso con mis padres adoptivos" Aurora comenzó con una mueca, usando su magia para jugar fuera de la memoria del evento que comenzó su tiempo en el infierno.

No le gustaba mostrándoles esta memoria, pero desde la mitad de la escuela se determinó a seguir Voldemort, que bien podría ver por sí mismos qué tipo de persona sus 'Dios' era.

Sentado adelante con entusiasmo, cada persona en el Gran Salón encontró sus ojos clavados en la memoria de jugar ante ellos, temblando de horror encantados al ver cómo sabe quién mató a un declararse desesperadamente Lily Potter. Sólo Severus Snape se deleite en la memoria, sólo que estaba consternado por lo que estaba presenciando. Esto era Lily, su único y verdadero amigo, siendo asesinada delante de sus propios ojos y era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar que las lágrimas a raya.

Una vez que la memoria era una y la esfera se oscurece lo hicieron los estudiantes regresan a sí mismos. El cambio incómodo en sus asientos, que se miraron a sus amigos, sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar.

Sí, había sido emocionante ver el evento que contó con la ayuda en forma de su mundo, pero ahora que todo había terminado, más parecido inquietante, incluso repugnante para recordar la luz verde de la maldición asesina golpear el pelirrojo hacia abajo. Fue aún más preocupante para recordar cómo la luz verde iluminación encima de la memoria brillantemente antes de que llegara alarmantemente negro. Ni siquiera los Slytherins se sentían como regodeo más.

"Ese fue el nacimiento del niño que vivió o niña que vivió para el caso", dijo Aurora solemnemente, con la voz quebrada en el silencio que se ha abatido sobre el gran pasillo. "Me recogió por Hagrid por órdenes de Albus Dumbledore. Sirius Negro, mi padrino, llegó a la escena así, pero cuando Hagrid se negó a dar a él, Sirius fui a buscar venganza en el que yo y había traicionado a mis padrastros, Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero guardián secreto.

"Creo que la mayoría de ustedes saben lo que sucedió después. Pettigrew enmarcado Sirius y mi padrino fue enviado a Azkaban sin un juicio. Mientras tanto, yo había sido llevado a las puertas de mis parientes. Dumbledore ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de entregarme a mi tía en persona, no me dejó para ella encontrar en la mañana cuando ella fue a buscar el periódico de la mañana. Muy valiente y muy noble de él, ¿no te parece? "preguntó Aurora, incapaz de resistirse a añadir ese pequeño trasluchada.

Ya era hora de que estas personas se dieron cuenta de que Albus Dumbledore no era un dios. Ni siquiera era omnipotente. No, él era un bastardo manipulador que había hecho un hábito de tratar a las personas a su alrededor como peones, y un hombre así no merecía el amor y el respeto que le habían dado por el mundo de los magos. Fue mucho más allá de tiempo para que estas personas a abrir sus ojos y ver lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en su mundo.

"Lo que Dumbledore no tuvo en cuenta fue que Petunia Evans estaba celosa de su hermana. Ella era un cebo eléctrico, mientras que su hermana era una bruja. Sus padres adorando a Lily, encontrando el hecho de que ella era mágico fascinante. Petunia creció a resentir su hermana, y más tarde ese resentimiento convirtió en odio.

"Todo lo que el odio se volvió hacia mí ya que estaba allí y mi madre no estaba. Todo llegó a un punto en el verano en que cumplí once años y que ya no podía mantener el conocimiento de que yo era un asistente de mí. Los muggles tomaron precauciones ridículos en su intento para que deje de mi herencia, pero una vez más, Hagrid vino a mi rescate".

Sólo por diversión, Aurora juega la memoria de la llegada de su primera carta de Hogwarts. Y lo que sucedió después. Más de un estudiante río cuando los Dursley fueron puestos en fuga desde su propia casa cuando llegaron miles de cartas que salían de la chimenea.

Pero ellos no estaban riendo cuando escucharon diatriba viciosa de Petunia, donde la verdad fue finalmente revelada. De hecho, la mayoría de los presentes se estremeció cuando se vieron obligados a escuchar a pesar de la mujer, y muchas miradas compasivas fueron enviadas hacia Aurora que no les hizo caso con facilidad. Ella no quería su compasión. Ella no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Y no era para ganar su pena que ella estaba haciendo esto. Además, no era como si estas personas eran importantes para ella. Ya no.

"Una imagen preciosa de la unidad familiar, ¿no se está de acuerdo?" Aurora preguntó con suavidad cuando la memoria se había jugado a cabo. "Nunca dieron la bienvenida en la casa, y me resulta insultante que ninguno de ustedes la molestia de utilizar sus propios ojos. Si se hubiera molestado, se habría descubierto la verdad sin que tenga que señalarlo a usted."

Hasta en la mesa del profesor Severus sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Ese empuje se dirige específicamente a él y él lo sabía. Lo que era peor, no podía refutar lo que el palo de golf estaba declarando. Había sido feliz de tener su odio a James Potter a cabo en el hijo. Al igual que había hecho la petunia, Severus se dio cuenta con un sentimiento enfermizo.

Cómo repugnante, que no era mejor que un cebo eléctrico, un cebo eléctrico desagradable en ese, y Severus sintió vergüenza por su comportamiento, por primera vez desde el incidente en el que terminó llamando a Lily una sangre sucia. El sentimiento no se sentó bien con el maestro de pociones y se comprometió a pedir perdón a Potter. Tan pronto como lo fueron en algún lugar privado.

Sin darse cuenta de epifanía de Snape, Aurora siguió dirigiéndose a los estudiantes. "¿Qué? ¿No es uno de los que pareció extraño que yo era tan pequeña y delgada? ¿Ninguno de ustedes reaccionaron al hecho de que yo llevaba ropas harapientas que fueron? ¿al menos cinco veces demasiado grande? Teniendo en cuenta cómo de cerca se prestó atención a todos los demás detalle de mi vida, ¿por qué no pase por esos? Tal vez ¿porque hacía sentir incómoda? ¿Tal vez porque no se quiere admitir que su héroe no estaba en mal estado y tratado como un príncipe por su familia? "

Una vez más, Severus hizo una mueca al desdigas del chico que vinieron demasiado cerca de la verdad para una mayor comodidad.

"No importa, a mi familia no tan amoroso. Como ya he dicho, los Dursley nunca me quiso, y ellos hicieron ese hecho muy claro desde el primer día. Dudley, mi prima, tenía dos habitaciones a su nombre, su dormitorio y su cuarto de juegos. Yo estaba, la mayoría de mala gana, le dio el honor de dormir en el armario debajo de las escaleras pudiendo dar gracias a Dumbledore por eso ", dijo Aurora cuestión de manera casual, mostrándoles el espacio que había sido su habitación durante los primeros diez años de su vida.

Dudley esté en decadencia, dado lo que deseaba, mientras que tenía que servir como esclavo a mi familia, se ven obligados a mendigar por comida y juguetes, "Aurora continuó, mostrando la escuela unos recuerdos elección de paso de los años, causando más de una persona a murmurar con rabia en el trato injusto que había sido sometido también.

Aurora, una vez más no les hizo caso, ya no anhelo por su amistad o que deseen apaciguarlos.

"Se podría pensar que las cosas se pusieron mejor una vez que volví a entrar en el mundo mágico, ¿verdad? Ay, si usted es el niño que vivió bajo mi disfraz, las cosas no son tan simples. Me quedé mirando, y de chismes, pero sin uno hecho ningún esfuerzo real para conocer a mí. Me hizo sentir maravilloso déjeme decirle ", dijo Aurora sarcasmo, mostrándoles unos recuerdos de su primera semana en Hogwarts. Los recuerdos ya no le molestan, se había visto obligado a soportar peor desde entonces.

Supongo que mi vida aquí en Hogwarts podría haber sido más sencillo y se ha ido más suave si Dumbledore no había decidido poner su nariz en mis asuntos. Me empezó a manipular desde el momento volví a entrar en el mundo mágico, asegurándose de que elegí el camino que él quería que yo para caminar. Por desgracia, yo era demasiado joven, demasiado ingenuo, por no hablar demasiado inseguro en ese entonces saber nada mejor, pero puedo ver las cosas con claridad ahora, "Aurora dijo solemnemente, que muestra la escuela de la memoria de su primer viaje de compras, sintiéndose un poco mal Hagrid para dejar caer en agua caliente, pero lo cierto es que si no hubiera sido por sus acciones ese día, Aurora nunca habría discutido con el sombrero de Ordenación de la manera que lo hizo.

(Arriba en la mesa principal Severo erizó mientras observaba la mancha flagrante del nombre de Slytherin y la reputación. Nunca se perdonaría Albus para esto. Es cierto que no quería que el palo de golf en su casa, ¿pero a mentira a la chica como esa? No, eso nunca se perdonaría, u olvidar.)

Y si no hubiera sido por Hagrid recogiendo la piedra filosofal ese mismo día, en calidad de misterioso como sea humanamente posible, entonces habría Aurora no tiene idea de pagar ninguna atención al recorte de prensa diciendo sobre el robo en Gringotts.

Oh, Aurora sabía que Hagrid había actuado por órdenes de Dumbledore, y Aurora no se sentía en lo más mínimo mal de él caída en el agua caliente. Viejo excéntrico que la intromisión merecía. Así fue con el condimento que Aurora mostró cómo Dumbledore había engañado y abiertamente lo manipuló ese año para asegurar que Aurora siguió los deseos de Dumbledore.

La mayoría de los espectadores de sus recuerdos no recogería en la manipulación flagrante, también dispuestos a ver los verdaderos colores del director, pero hay unos pocos que vio, y por ahora eso fue suficiente.

"Como se puede ver, Dumbledore llevó a mi alrededor por la nariz ese año, y me da lo suficiente consejos para mantener mi interés y constantemente en busca de más pistas." Luego vino el enfrentamiento, "Aurora dijo algo dramáticamente.

"Finalmente nos dimos cuenta de la última pieza del rompecabezas, dándose cuenta de que el aspirante a ladrón tenía todo el conocimiento que necesitaba para ir detrás de la piedra. Nos inmediatamente apresuramos a buscar a Dumbledore, deseando para advertirle de lo que estaba pasando. Imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando nos enteramos de que había dejado el castillo. Y, sorpresa, sorpresa, McGonagall era menos de interesado en escuchar a nosotros, espantando fuera como niños pequeños errantes.

"Así que, como los Gryffindor valiente que estuvimos, los tres nos establecidos por nuestra cuenta para detener al ladrón y salvar el día", dijo Aurora, su voz fuertemente atada con burla y desprecio por su propia estupidez. Si hubiera sabido entonces lo que sabía ahora.

"Cuando llegamos, un arpa mágica estaba jugando, poniendo mullido en un sueño agradable, profunda. Por desgracia para nosotros, no se quedó dormido," Aurora dijo irónicamente, riendo suavemente a los gritos procedentes de varios estudiantes como mullido despertó a solo el momento equivocado.

El recuerdo de aquella noche continuó jugando con Aurora hacer un comentario de vez en cuando, la congelación de la memoria una vez que Hermione había tomado la poción y vuelto a rescatar a Ron y conseguir ayuda.

"Nos dijeron que las trampas que guardan la piedra filosofal habían sido creados por los profesores, y que eran casi imposible para cualquier ladrón para conseguir más allá. No puedo dejar de preguntarse cuánto esfuerzo de los maestros de esta escuela de poner en esas trampas considerando tres primeros años lograron deshacerse de ellos con muy poca dificultad. No puedo dejar de preguntarse si Dumbledore diseñado de esa manera. Debo recordar que pedirle la próxima vez que lo vea, "Aurora pensó, observando pero haciendo caso omiso la forma en que Hermione estaba erizada por su falta de respeto por el director.

Estaba claro que no había aprendido la lección que estaba tratando de enseñar. Lástima.

Severus Snape, por el contrario, vio muy claramente lo que el palo de golf que se negó a morir estaba tratando de decirles a ellos, y no podía dejar de maravillarse ante su propia ceguera. Había estado allí. Él había estado involucrado, y sin embargo, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que el director estaba haciendo. ¿Tenía su odio para Aurora Potter lo cegó tanto? ¿O había sido 'ayudado' no darse cuenta? Ambos aspectos eran altamente preocupante, y Severus no podía dejar de preguntarse qué más se había perdido, ¿qué otra cosa que no había visto?

"No importa, ya no es importante", dijo Aurora con un encogimiento de hombros, levantando la mano, pero luego se detuvo. "Usted no está interesado en ver mi confrontación con Quirrell, ¿qué son?" preguntó ella, actuando como si estuviera a punto de poner fin a la memoria.

Inmediatamente la mayoría de los estudiantes rugieron un rotundo "Sí!" causando Aurora para reírse mientras dejaba que la memoria a fin.

"Esta es la razón por Dumbledore repartió todos esos puntos en la fiesta, el robo de la Copa de las Casas de los Slytherin. Nunca dije nada en ese momento, pero la victoria no se ponía bien conmigo. A menudo me he preguntado si Dumbledore hizo que atarme más fuerte a él, y para dar el Slytherin una razón aún mayor para odiarme. Otra cosa voy a tener que pedir al director supongo, "Aurora reflexionó, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo si molesta su propia casa o no.

De alguna manera, ya no le importaba lo que su pensamiento Compañeros de ella. Ella se había enfrentado a una traición demasiados, y Aurora encontrado que ya no le importaba para cualquier persona que a sí misma. ¿Por qué debería cuidar de alguien más?

"De todos modos, a pesar de que yo esté a favor de Dumbledore, todavía se negó a escuchar a mí cuando le rogué que me permitirá pasar el verano en otro sitio, pero los Dursley. Yo ya sabía que el verano no sería agradable, pero no tenía ni idea simplemente lo desagradable que sería llegar a ser, "Aurora declaró con pesar.

"Pasé de ser un héroe para ser un elfo doméstico. Me vi obligado una vez más a actuar como esclavo de mi pariente, y cuando un verdadero elfo doméstico llegó a la escena, mi verano sólo empeoró", dijo Aurora, jugando fuera el recuerdo de la aparición de Dobby y las consecuencias de sus acciones.

"Naturalmente, mi 'querida' tío ocupó de ese pequeño fiasco, y una vez que se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, me encerró con prontitud y tenía toda la intención de olvidarse de mí", dijo Aurora con calma, que muestra la escuela de la existencia monótona que había sido su verano de ese año.

"Afortunadamente, los Weasley vino a mi rescate antes que las cosas podrían conseguir realmente feo, pero una vez más la verdad se tuvo en cuenta porque era demasiado incómoda para reconocer", dijo Aurora con una mueca de luz, jugando el recuerdo de la negativa de la señora Weasley creerla hijos, demasiado concentrados para el fresado hacia fuera a escuchar nada que podrían tener que decir.

Una vez más, no había murmullos enojados por la habitación, y Aurora podía ver a Ron a su vez una sombra preciosa de color rojo. El adolescente de pelo negro simplemente sabía que habría un fuerte y explosivo enfrentamiento la próxima vez que los dos se encontraron, y una vez más ella simplemente no le importaba.

"Mi segundo año fue un año ocupado", dijo Aurora pensando en el pasado, la adición de una pequeña risa. "Supongo que todo comenzó con la broma de un club de duelo que el fraude Lockhart trató de comenzar. Debo decir, ante los ojos del profesor Snape voladura ese tonto través de la habitación es un recuerdo muy querido mío," Aurora confesó, lo que permite que la memoria jugar a la diversión de la Gran Sala. Los Slytherin Disfrutamos especialmente de la memoria, del mismo modo que lo harían descubierto Aurora.

"Como de costumbre, las cosas no siguen ir sin problemas para mí. Cuando se hizo nuestro turno para practicar, estaba asociado con Draco Malfoy, y el Mocoso sólo tenía que tratar de establecer una serpiente de sangre en mí." Aurora frunció el ceño oscuramente al rubio mirando con aire satisfecho antes de volver a sus recuerdos.

"Lockhart, a su manera incompetente de costumbre, intentó deshacerse de él, pero él se limitó logró meando fuera en su lugar, por lo tanto excursión a toda la escuela que soy un Parselonia. Las siguientes semanas después de ese fiasco no era divertido cuando una vez más fui objeto de chismes vicioso, de miradas, y señalar con el dedo". Aurora hizo una cara como algunos de los recuerdos más prominentes de la época jugado ante ella.

"Yo no lo sabía en ese momento, pero esto era sólo el principio. En mi camino de vuelta a los dormitorios después de asistir a una fiesta de Día de la Muerte, que terminó frente a esta preciosa escena", dijo Aurora, jugando a cabo los eventos cuando el primer mensaje a la escuela había sido revelado.

"Naturalmente, toda la culpa fue colocado en mí. ¿Yo era una cabeza de turco como práctico, no era yo? ¿A quién le importaba la verdad cuando tenían un héroe práctica que podían arrastrar por el barro?" Aurora preguntó con un resoplido burlón mientras jugaba un vistazo a algunos de los enfrentamientos más graves que habían tenido lugar ese año.

"Una vez que nos enteramos de que Ginny había sido secuestrado por el monstruo, Ron y yo nos propusimos para rescatar a su verdadero esplendor en Gryffindor. No éramos unos completos idiotas, hicimos buscar la ayuda de un profesor. Nos quedamos un par de tarados, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de lo que el maestro nos acercamos. De todos los profesores disponibles, sólo teníamos que ir a Gilderoy Lockhart en busca de ayuda".

Aurora ignora y tristemente sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba cómo Ron y que obligaron al pavo real para venir con ellos en el punto varita. Todo el alumnado se sentó en el borde de sus asientos mientras observaban al trío poco probable hacer su camino hacia abajo en la cámara secreta del Salazar Slytherin. Los maestros de la mayoría de las partes lograron ocultar sus emociones, pero también ellos no podían esperar a ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

Ron era de color rojo en la cara, murmurando con rabia por lo bajo. Quería dejar de Ella desde revelando que Ginny era el que está detrás ese lío, pero que no estaba seguro de cómo ir sobre él sin revelar demasiado.

Ginny alternaba entre mirar con asombro como su héroe llegó a su rescate y ocultando el rostro entre las manos de vergüenza al recordar que si no hubiera sido por su estupidez, entonces ninguno de esos terribles acontecimientos habría tenido lugar.

Hermione estaba dividida entre el orgullo en lo bien que le habían hecho, y la furia que no había estado allí con ellos como debería haber sido. Si ella no hubiera estado petrificado. Ella fue quien puso todas las pistas juntas. Ella debería haber estado allí. Esto debería haber sido su momento también.

Si Aurora notó molestias a sus antiguos amigos, ella no lo demostró, demasiado centrado en el mensaje que quería enviar a la escuela. "Cuando llegué finalmente en la cámara secreta, me sorprendí al ver que no estaba solo. Imagínese mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con Tom Riddle allí con Ginny", dijo Aurora, señalando el Premio Anual en caso de que alguien le había fallado.

"Tom Riddle tenía algunas cosas muy interesantes que decirme. Las cosas que me impactó al núcleo. Tengo la sensación de que se le sorprendió, así," Aurora añadió con una sonrisa malvada como Tom Riddle procedió a informar al mundo justo que ella estaba.

Aurora se detuvo la memoria una vez que la criba se había pronunciado las palabras "¡cuando me había convertido en el mayor hechicero en el mundo! ' no queriendo la siguiente lucha con el Basilisco para distraer a su audiencia desde el punto que estaba tratando de hacer.

"Apuesto a que está bastante impresionada en este momento, sé que era," Aurora declaró con calma, en secreto un poco sorprendido de que Malfoy no había saltado a ponerse en pie, gritando, llamando a él mentiroso. Tal vez había esperanza para los ciegos después de todo.

"Quiero decir, ¿quién habría pensado? El Señor Oscuro más grande de nuestro tiempo, es posible siempre, y su padre era un muggle. Un noble muggle, pero un muggle todo lo mismo.

"En cuanto a su madre... Bueno, Tom le llamó una bruja, pero ella era más de un cebo eléctrico por lo que entiendo," dijo Aurora, mostrándoles la memoria que Dumbledore le había mostrado. "Por lo poco que sé de la familia, los Gaunt fue en otro tiempo una gran familia, que se enorgullecía de su sangre. El exceso de orgullo. Guardaban celosamente su linaje, casarse cerca de la familia, demasiado cerca, y el fin resultado no era bastante, como se puede ver por sí mismo ", dijo Aurora, haciendo un gesto hacia la memoria.

"Esta es una memoria no me he presenciado, pero teniendo en cuenta que se lo mostró a mí, no me cabe duda de que es cierto. Merope era una Squib, y ella estaba tan desesperado por escapar de su familia loca y cruel que utiliza pociones de amor en su vecino Tom Riddle para obligarlo a barrer frente a sus pies".

"Y su plan funcionó, hasta cierto punto. Ella quedó embarazada y por alguna razón se detuvo la alimentación de la criba del filtro de amor. Él la rechazó y dejó su pesada con el niño. Ella vivió lo suficiente como para dar a luz a su hijo y le dará su nombre antes de morir, dejando a Tom Riddle, el futuro Señor oscuro, un huérfano.

"No puedo evitar sentir pena por él," Aurora reflexionó, sorprendiendo a todo el Gran Hall con sus palabras. "Él se quedó sola en un mundo hostil. Por lo poco que me han dicho, Tom no tenía una vida feliz en el orfanato, afortunadamente, su vida dio un vuelco cuando tenía once años, cuando su carta de Hogwarts vino".

"No sé lo que pasó con él, pero algo debe haber pasado por Tom transformarse de Tom Riddle a Lord Voldemort. Lo que algo que no sé, y, francamente, no me importa", dijo Aurora, secretamente divertido para ver que todo el mundo estaba todavía encogía al oír el nombre del Señor oscuro.

"Lo que importa es que Tom Riddle le permitió a su odio, su ira, y sus miedos para gobernarlo. Creó Lord Voldemort y se dispuso a cambiar el mundo. Y lo logró, en cierta medida," Aurora permitió, con vistas a la habitación.

"Señor Voldemort se aseguró de que el miedo y el odio se convirtió en una piedra angular de nuestra sociedad. Lord Voldemort abrió una brecha entre la luz y la oscuridad que no debería estar ahí. Lord Voldemort mató y destruyó en el nombre de la supremacía de sangre pura cuando él mismo era un medio -sangre, haciendo de él un hipócrita.

"Señor Voldemort proclama estar siguiendo noble causa de su antepasado, pero te apuesto a cada Galleon en mi bóveda de confianza que Tom no tiene idea de lo que era la causa de Salazar Slytherin. Si recuerda la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador en el inicio del año escolar, los cuatro fundadores fueron grandes amigos grandes amigos con una visión Pero algo sucedió, y Salazar dejó la escuela ¿Por qué no sabemos? Tal vez él se oponía a los hijos de muggles que se les permita asistir a su escuela;... Tal vez era alguna razón totalmente diferente.

"¿Realmente importa? Esto sucedió hace más de mil años. ¿Realmente importa qué su amistad se vino abajo?" Aurora preguntó seriamente, hacer un punto para mirar a cada una de las cuatro mesas de las Casas.

"En lo personal, yo no lo creo, pero eso es sólo conmigo. Estoy de acuerdo en que hay una gran cantidad de cosas que hay que arreglar en el mundo mágico. Por ejemplo, creo que es un error para perseguir a los hombres lobo, negándoles el derecho tener un trabajo y llevar una vida normal.

"Gran parte de lo recuerde Remus Lupin, que era nuestro profesor de Defensa en mi tercer año y era un gran maestro. Apuesto que la mayoría de ustedes que fueron sus estudiantes están de acuerdo. Pero tuvo que abandonar. ¿Por qué? Debido a que era un hombre lobo. El un maestro competente Defensa que he tenido - aparte del profesor Snape -., y fue echado fuera porque él pasó a ser mordido por un hombre lobo como un niño que parece ... mal, "Aurora dijo con suave suspiro, sin saber que Snape han hecho más que planeado cuando Aurora lo llamó un maestro competente, sorprendiendo a la mierda del maestro de pociones.

"Podría seguir, pero no es por eso que te pedí aquí, así que vamos a seguir, ¿de acuerdo?" Aurora dijo con una ligera sonrisa, mirando hacia el oscuro mundo ahora. "Um, ¿dónde estaba?" murmuró, habiendo perdido el rastro de su línea de pensamiento por el tema secundario inesperado.

"Creo que estaba a punto de mostrarnos cómo se las arregló para escapar de la memoria de Tom Riddle," dijo un sedoso, voz oscura, causando Aurora para saltar y la mayor parte de la sala dan Snape una mirada de agradecimiento, que querían ver la que también.

"Estaba, eh?" Aurora se echó a reír, pero permitió que la memoria aparezca en el mundo de nuevo. Sonriendo, ella empezó desde el punto en el que comenzó la criba de su confesión, pensando que un segundo visionado no hace daño.

"Merlín Potter, no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido!" Malfoy exclamó una vez que la memoria terminó con Aurora y los otros que llegan a la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Creo que McGonagall lo describió muy bien en mi primer año. Escarpado. Mudo. Lucky," Aurora se río entre dientes, haciendo que los ocupantes en el Gran Salón de gimen.

"Pues bien, vamos a avanzar dos años, a los acontecimientos de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. Te lo advierto, esto no va a ser bonito, Además que Cedric también sabia mi secreto" Aurora advirtió, y Severus tuvo que contener el impulso de la orden el primer y segundo años fuera de la habitación. Ya tenían un montón de comida para las pesadillas desagradables, que no necesitaban más. Y sin embargo, él se calmó la lengua, sabiendo muy bien que lo que necesitaban saber. Además, nunca se lo perdonaría por negarles esta oportunidad. Reprimiendo un suspiro, el maestro de pociones hizo una nota mental para abastecerse de pociones para dormir; Amapola fue, sin duda va a necesitar.

En la esfera, una sangrienta y sucia Aurora Potter apareció, se acerca a una copa de oro con cautela. Al lado, una igualmente desaliñado buscando Cedric Diggory apareció, y los dos chico y chica se quedó largo y duro el uno al otro.

Luego comenzó el argumento noble. "Siempre he lamentado que no era egoísta esa noche," Aurora suspiró, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. "Si yo hubiera tomado la copa a mí mismo, a continuación, Cedric estaría vivo", añadió tristemente, estremeciéndose como las palabras que aparecían con frecuencia en sus pesadillas fueron pronunciadas.

'Matar el repuesto'. Con una cara en blanco, Aurora observó el renacimiento de Lord Voldemort. Fue testigo del regreso de fieles seguidores del 'hombre', y fue testigo de su propia lucha desesperada por su vida.

"Así que ya lo sabe. Usted sabe la verdad sobre el origen de Voldemort. Usted sabe la verdad del renacimiento de Voldemort. Y ahora viene la parte difícil," Aurora dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que rápidamente dejó su rostro mientras continuaba, "Ahora usted tiene para decidir por sí mismo lo que quiere hacer.

"¿Quieres llegar a ser un seguidor de Voldemort? No voy a parar a pesar de que creo que sería un error. ¿Quieres seguir a Dumbledore? No voy a dejar de que, o bien, a pesar de que tengo mi recelos sobre él también. ¿No quieren seguir bien? Eso está bien para mí. Infierno, iniciar su propio lado, no me importa. "

"Lo que importa es la fijación de este desastre las generaciones mayores comenzaron pero parecen incapaces de terminar. Yo no quiero matar y saquear. Pero no quiero dejar en manos de políticos incompetentes o bien, que parece más interesado en sus propios poderes que realmente hacer nada vale la pena.

"Tenemos que encontrar un equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. Parece ridículo para mí para tratar de erradicar cualquier lado. Por lo poco que he visto hasta ahora, se necesitan ambos lados si queremos tener una sociedad exitosa.

"Una gran cantidad de leyes y tradiciones que tenga que ser renovado y se examina para ser útiles. No estoy decir que debemos olvidar las viejas costumbres y abrazar las creencias y tradiciones de la muggles," Aurora decir con fuerza cuando las protestas se escucharon en sus palabras, la más vocal siendo los Slytherin.

"Lo que digo es que si las viejas tradiciones son tan importantes, ¿por qué no se les Hogwarts La defensa? ¿Por qué no son los muggles y el muggle planteadas se les enseña acerca de ellos? O ¿Me está diciendo que sólo los purasangres son dignos de defender los viejos pensamientos y creencias? "Aurora preguntó desafiante, mirando con enojo a los Slytherin que de repente no parecía tener nada que decir.

"Como ya he dicho, hay una gran cantidad de cosas que hay que cambiar, pero dudan de matar y torturar a la gente son la manera de hacerlo. Pero el cambio tiene que suceder, no importa lo que el Ministerio y Dumbledore están diciendo. Es alta el tiempo que se rompió el statu quo, porque el statu quo ya no funciona".

"para antes de finalizar digo esto con la sed de conocimiento y el conocimiento invoco el añillo de Ravenclaw" este añillo aparece con el llamado de su heredera. Continuando dice "la lealtad y el trabajo duro vienen de Hufflepuff"

"La valentía y el valor vienen ante Gryffindor"

"y el ultimo pero no menos importante la astucia y la ambición Slytherin".

"juntos formando Hogwarts ritmo importante unirse a su heredera universal" con eso dicho Aurora demuestra quien es la dueña de Hogwarts

"Bueno, eso es lo que tenía que decir. Muchas gracias por su atención", dijo Aurora, inclinándose a su público con broche de oro. Cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir, Aurora comenzó con sorpresa, pero luego se echó a reír, haciendo su camino hacia la salida más cercana, no especialmente cuidando que era la puerta que conduce a las mazmorras.

Echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, Severus hizo un balance del estado de ánimo de los estudiantes, sintiéndose reconfortado cuando parecía que los niños estaba pensando en lo que Potter había dicho. Tal vez había esperanza para esta generación después de todo.

Un movimiento captó los ojos y mentalmente Severus puso los ojos cuando vio a Granger y los dos Weasley con determinación corrieron tras la chica que vivía.

Poniéndose de pie, Severus siguió el trío que tiene una sensación de la próxima confrontación se va a poner feo, deteniéndose sólo el tiempo suficiente para anunciar, "Las clases son canceladas por el resto del día".


	8. Chapter 8

**1\. Final de la amistad**

"¡¿cómo pudiste?!"

Poniendo los ojos, Aurora no se molestó en detener o de cualquier otra manera reconocer los siguientes ella. Sólo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta cuando un hexágono Bat-bogies pasó rozando la oreja, lo que le hace fruncir el ceño oscuramente al trío jadeo mirándola.

"¿Qué deseas?" aurora bruscamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con impaciencia, luchando contra este fuerte impulso en hexadecimal, maldición, y jinx sus antiguos amigos.

"¡Potter, ¿cómo has podido?!" Hermione le preguntó con voz aguda, mientras que Ron parecía a punto de cometer un asesinato y Ginny parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

"¿Cómo podría hacer qué? ¿Forzar a los estudiantes de esta escuela a abrir los ojos y ver realmente lo que está pasando? ¿Eso es lo que están pidiendo? ¿O preguntando cómo podía ser tan osado como para decir a los estudiantes quién exactamente es que la mitad de ellos desean seguir? ¿Es eso lo que está pidiendo, Granger? "Aurora exigió desafiante.

"No, yo estoy preguntando cómo se puede hacer algo que despreciables a Ginny!" Hermione bruscamente, mirando como ella se moría de ganas de abofetearla.

"Yo no era consciente de que estaba haciendo nada despreciable para ella tal vez porque es puta," Aurora de inmediato disparó de nuevo, arqueando una ceja sardónica sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

"Yo... tu... ARGH!" Gritó Hermione, para gran diversión de Aurora.

"Muy elocuente, que Granger, estoy casi impresionado," Aurora arrastrando las palabras, sus labios retorciéndose de risa.

"Yo... tu... Esto no es divertido! ¿Se dan cuenta lo que ha hecho a Ginny?" Hermione gritó, corriendo manos agitadas por el pelo, agarrando firmemente en su angustia.

"No he hecho nada para Ginny," Aurora dijo con desdén, agitando el tema de lado.

"¿Cómo puedes estar allí y decir eso?" Hermione con voz ahogada. "¿Cómo puedes estar allí y me mira a los ojos y decir que no haya daño a Ginny? ¿No entiendes lo que has hecho?" Hermione le preguntó con incredulidad.

"He mostrado la escuela quién es Voldemort. He abierto los ojos de los purasangres que piensan que él es la respuesta a todos sus problemas. He forzado a los estudiantes de esta escuela para empezar a pensar por sí mismos. Sí, estoy muy muy consciente de lo que hice, yo estaba allí, ya sabes, "Aurora no pudo evitar añadir, observando con diversión cuando la furia de Hermione fue trinquete a otro nivel.

"además como dueña ya me están hartando se los estoy advirtiendo eso "Aurora

"No, yo estoy hablando de lo que le hizo a Ginny, que... bestia insensible!" Hermione gritó, causando la muerte de atracciones de Aurora bruscamente. "¿Cómo se puede mostrar toda la escuela lo que hizo de esa manera? ¿Cómo podría usted su secreto como ese? ¿No se siente por ella en absoluto?"

"Consideré los sentimientos de Ginevra, sí, pero al final decidí que el mayor bien de mostrar la escuela acaba de qué y quién es Tom Riddle es superado las molestias que sufriría. A veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios, ya sabes, Granger, a veces sacrificios se tienen que hacer, "Aurora dijo con falsa simpatía, una sonrisa salvaje que aparece en sus labios mientras sus palabras se hundieron casa. Se sentía bastante grande como para ser capaz de convertir las palabras de Dumbledore contra ellos.

"Pero no era su derecho a tomar esa decisión", espetó Hermione, sin creer que Aurora había dicho eso.

"No es mi derecho, ¿eh? Teniendo en cuenta que yo estaba allí... ¿si no fuera mi derecha, entonces de quién es? ¿El suyo? Dumbledore? ¿Quién diría usted tiene ese derecho?" Aurora preguntó con curiosidad.

"No sé, pero sin duda no era el suyo," espetó Hermione. "¿Tiene usted alguna idea de cómo la vida difícil será para Ginny ahora? ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que los otros estudiantes van a hacer con ella ahora? ¿Cómo se comportarán hacia ella? ¿Cómo van a tratarla?" preguntó Hermione, su ira creciendo con cada pregunta hasta que prácticamente podía ver el vapor saliendo de sus orejas.

"Hmmm, me pregunto, ¿cómo se comportarán los estudiantes?" Aurora reflexionó, adoptando un aire reflexivo. "¿Van reaccionan de la manera que lo hicieron cuando pensaban que yo era el heredero de Slytherin? Los gemelos no están aquí para realizar la interferencia por ella, pero ustedes dos son más que capaces de mantener a la multitud a raya. Por no mencionar que es Ginevra muy hábil con la Bat-bogies hexagonal de ella, por lo que debe manejar muy bien.

"O tal vez van a reaccionar como lo hicieron el año pasado, ¿cuándo el Profeta escribió toda esa basura acerca de mí? Era irritante para ser susurrado y vistos como si yo iba a ir en una matanza en la caída de un sombrero, pero no era demasiado molesto por lo Ginevra no debería tener demasiados problemas.

"Hmmm... supongo Ginevra sólo tendrá un problema si el alumnado reacciona de la manera que lo hicieron cuando mi nombre salió de esa maldita copa. Pero al menos ella tendrá que dos de pie a su lado, ¿no es cierto? que es más de lo que tenía, por lo que, de nuevo, ella debe estar bien "Aurora dijo con desdén, contento de haber conseguido ese pequeño empuje en.

"Realmente no importa, ¿verdad?" Hermione susurró en estado de shock.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó en Aurora con un encogimiento de hombros. "Se me ocurre pensar que la verdad es más importante que los sentimientos de una niña tonta. Una niña tonta, puta que ni siquiera me gusta."

"No soy tonto," Ginny grita indignado, abriendo la boca por primera vez durante este enfrentamiento.

Aurora se encogió de hombros Simplemente, sin molestarse en tratar de llegar a una respuesta a esa declaración. "pero no niegas lo de puta verdad"

"Lo que realmente ha pasado oscuro, ¿verdad?" Ron preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Aurora resopló. "Y hay que ir brotando de nuevo sin sentido, Weasley. Hago algo que no aprueban, así que por supuesto que tengo que ser oscuro. Dime, ¿por qué incluso los amigos conmigo?"

"¿Eh?" Ron preguntó de forma inteligente mientras Hermione bruscamente, "¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es eso?"

"Una muy válida, al menos desde mi punto de vista. ¿Por qué estás amigos conmigo, Ronald? ¿Era por la fama y la fortuna? ¿Fue porque me gusta cómo persona? Sea honesto, ¿por qué eres mi amigo?" preguntó Aurora, sus ojos verdes brillando desafiante, obligando a Ron apartar la mirada, sus labios apretados con rabia.

"Eso pensé," Aurora resopló burlonamente. "Vuelve a la torre de Gryffindor, Ronald, volver a sus pequeños leones. Ir en calumniar a los Slytherin. Seguir viviendo en su pequeño mundo en blanco y negro seguro, donde Gryffindor y Slytherin son buenos son malos."

"Eso estuvo fuera de lugar," Hermione dijo en voz baja, sus ojos disparando dagas de Aurora.

"¿Era? Durante cinco años, Ronald ha dicho todo el mundo al alcance del oído que Slytherin son bastardos malignos que le puñalada por la espalda. Durante cinco años ha salido de su manera de crear problemas con Malfoy, lo que justifica sus acciones sobre los hechos que Draco Malfoy es un Slytherin y su padre es un comedor de la muerte. Eso hace que sea aceptable a los ojos de Ronald para atacar a un compañero de estudios.

Dime, Granger, tú que eres tan inteligente, ¿cómo es eso diferente de Draco Malfoy te atacan por ser un Gryffindor y un Muggle? ", preguntó Aurora con calma, con desprecio cuando no hay respuesta preparada estaba próxima." Así lo creía. Como he dicho antes, Voldemort sembró el odio y el miedo. Por mi parte, ya no permitirá que el hombre loco para dictar mis pensamientos y sentimientos. No voy a pedir disculpas por decir la verdad. No voy a pedir disculpas por haber revelado lo estúpida era Ginevra. Actué por el bien de esta escuela; por el bien del mundo mágico.

"Puedo ver que no se puede aceptar que, y como yo no voy a discutir con usted, yo sugeriría que separamos aquí. Hasta luego, supongo," dijo Aurora, convirtiendo deliberadamente la espalda a sus antiguos amigos, dejando detrás de ellos cuando comenzó a alejarse.

"¿No te alejes de mí?, Potter!" gritó Ron. "¡Vuelve aquí y actuar como una mujer!" agregó, el envío de un mal de ojo sin protección en la parte posterior de Aurora.

Eso no fue tan desprotegido el trío descubrió cuando la mala suerte se rebotó en un escudo y enviado de vuelta hacia ellos. Al no haber esperado algo así, la mala suerte golpeó los tres de ellos, haciendo que se caen al suelo cuando sus piernas convertido en gelatina.

"Si un Slytherin es uno que ataque a un compañero de estudios en la espalda, ¿quiere decir que usted está usando los colores equivocados, Sr. Weasley?" una voz sedosa, arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que el trío encogerse de miedo.

"Supongo que podría pedir al director para una reordenación, pero no creo que me molesta. ¿Por qué debería desear la bienvenida a mi casa una desgracia como usted?" Severus preguntó secamente, sonriendo con diversión mientras Ron primera vuelto blanco, rojo, visiblemente luchando por no responder a las provocaciones.

El niño, obviamente, había aprendido cierta moderación en los últimos años. O él tenía la esperanza de no perder ningún punto si sólo se mantuvo bastante silencioso. Lástima que ese plan se va por el desagüe.

"Vamos a ver... Veinte puntos para el uso de la magia en los pasillos. Treinta puntos para hechizar a un estudiante en la parte de atrás. Y otros treinta puntos de usted, Sra. Weasley, por el mismo delito," añadió Severus, mirando con diversión oculto como el chicas se volvieron blancos como se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado allí.

"además están expulsados por derecho y decreto de mi madrina la magia sus poderes o magias son revocados" Aurora dice además de agregar "Ronald Billius WEASLEY estas expulsado y tu magia se ira que y orden de la madre magia tu magia se ira y no podrás tener descendencia mágica así sea" Termino la orden y Ronald cae al suelo con la orden de la magia cumpliendo la voluntad de Aurora junto a su expulsión.

Continuando dice Aurora "Hermione Jean Granger por orden de la madre magia tu magia se ira y no podrás tener descendencia mágica que así sea" Termino la orden y Hermione cae al suelo con la orden de la magia cumpliendo la voluntad de Aurora junto a su expulsión.

Y finalizando con la puta perdón con la chica Weasley "Ginevra Molly Weasley por orden de la madre magia tu magia se ira y no podrás tener descendencia mágica que así sea" Termino la orden y Ginevra cae al suelo con la orden de la magia cumpliendo la voluntad de Aurora junto a su expulsión. Y se fue

"Las clases han sido canceladas por hoy. ¿Puedo sugerir que se vayan en este momento?"

"Gryffindor," Severus resopló con la mezcla de fastidio y diversión. ¿Volverían a aprender? "Ahora bien, ¿de dónde es la señora Potter desaparecer a?"


	9. Chapter 9

**1\. Y el principio de un nuevo comienzo**

"Fue una cosa tonta y peligrosa que hizo, señora Potter," Severus con calma cuando finalmente se encontró con la chica, un poco sorprendido de encontrarla sentado tranquilamente en la clase de pociones.

"¿Tonto? Tal vez. ¿Peligroso? Tal vez. ¿Necesario? Absolutamente. Durante demasiado tiempo tienen los líderes de este mundo guardaban sus secretos celosamente, atacando a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Yo creo que es más allá del tiempo algunos de esos secretos fueron llevados a la luz, "Aurora respondió con calma, mirando hacia el maestro de Pociones antes de volver a hacer garabatos en el escritorio, usando su dedo índice como una pluma.

Severo considerado el adolescente pensativo, preguntándose qué hacer ni qué decir a continuación. Calculando bien podría ser cómodo mientras trataba de darle sentido a esta nueva Aurora Potter ladró, "Ven conmigo".

Arqueando una ceja, Aurora consideró si obedecen o no, pero al final se imaginó que no tenía nada mejor que hacer lo mismo con un encogimiento de hombros que ella accedió, tras el hombre de más edad en silencio, preguntándose a dónde iban.

El donde resultó ser cuartos privados de Snape, y Aurora miró a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras se toma un asiento en una mesa de aspecto agradable en una esquina de la sala de estar.

Como era de esperar, la habitación estaba hecho en varios tonos de negro, verde y plata, sin embargo, fue... calmante. La habitación hizo sentir como en casa, a diferencia de la sala común de Slytherin que había sentido frío y hostil a Aurora la única vez que había estado allí.

"Dime, señora Potter, ¿lo que hizo que Dumbledore te dijo?" Severus le preguntó una vez a la bandeja de té había sido llevado por un duende y el té ha sido derramado. La celebración de su taza caliente, el hombre de ojos negro esperó pacientemente a que la chica empieza a hablar.

Aurora sostenía su copa, aspirando el aroma de aprecio, de repente darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde su última comida. Entonces la pregunta del maestro de pociones registrado y ella no pudo evitar resoplido. "Albus Dumbledore en realidad ¿me está diciendo algo? No me hagas reír, profesor. Me desperté sola en el ala del hospital, con ninguna pista sobre cómo había llegado allí, y cuando traté de salir, me encontré con el director y sus favoritos... mascotas. Tuvimos palabras, pero no puedo decir que nada de importancia se intercambió. ¿Sabes lo que me pasó aterrizar en la enfermería, señor? "preguntó Aurora, mirando al profesor, curiosamente, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. ¿Cuándo había los adultos en su vida alguna vez molestado en decirle la verdad? ¿O molestado en decirle lo que fuera?

Tomando una respiración profunda, Severus reprimió el impulso de maldecir intromisión tontos de edad, mientras preguntándose dónde estaba Dumbledore. Sólo podía esperar que Potter no lo había matado en un arrebato, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para hacer frente a la chica en esa materia. En cambio, se informó que el adolescente sólo exactamente lo que había ocurrido en Grimmauld Place y las consecuencias resultantes.

Aurora escuchó en silencio, sin apartar los ojos de la cara del profesor de pociones, tratando de comprender lo que había ocurrido a ella, la razón por qué, y cómo, exactamente, que sentía por ella.

Una vez que Severus había terminado de hablar, el silencio dictaminó la sala de estar como Aurora digiere todo lo que le habían dicho. Con el tiempo, se puso cuidadosamente su taza sobre la mesa y cogió un bollo, colocándolo en la palma de su mano. Llevando su mano a nivel de los ojos, Aurora se sentó allí y se limitó a ella.

Arqueando una ceja, Severus se preguntó si la noticia ha sido demasiado para la niña y que finalmente se había roto bajo la presión. Pero entonces los bollos se movieron, y entre un parpadeo del ojo y el siguiente, un pequeño dragón estaba sentado en la mano de Potter.

"Interesante", reflexionó Aurora, que acaricia un pequeño dragón cuidadosamente. "Y potencialmente peligroso".

Severo secreto de acuerdo, pero todo lo que dijo fue: "¿Cómo es eso?" tomando un sorbo de su té de la fortificación.

"Porque no tengo ni idea de cómo transfigurar bollos en un pequeño dragón," Aurora respondió con calma, todavía acariciando a su nueva mascota. "Yo ya sabía que mi magia está respondiendo a mis emociones, teniendo en cuenta el estado de la sala principal de la enfermería, pero si se va a terminar respondiendo a todos mis pensamientos... que puedo imaginar varios casos en los que podría resultar mortal para mis antagonistas".

¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? "Preguntó Severus, sorprendido de lo... madurar esta Potter apareció. Tal vez había esperanza para ellos todavía.

"Sinceramente, no sé", admitió Aurora, tomando un sorbo de té fortificante. La SIP le recordó el hecho de que se moría de hambre, por lo que poner su nueva mascota hacia abajo, de alguna manera la creación de un plato de carne para ella, Aurora se puso a devorar las ofertas Snape había convocado desde la cocina.

Observando con diversión ocultos mientras Potter comenzó a demoler la bandeja del té, la mente de Severus estaba ocupado dar con una solución al problema de la chica. Ilógica, Severus sintió un poco responsable de lo que le había sucedido.

Severus no había dicho Albus del ritual, que no había lanzar el hechizo, que no había hecho nada más que un paso atrás y observar. Había protestado por el uso del ritual. Había protestado por el número de veces que el hechizo se había fundido. Pero en realidad no había hecho nada para detener Dumbledore. Sí, que era inútil tratar de detener a Albus Dumbledore, una vez se le ocurrió una idea en la cabeza, y sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que había dejado a la niña.

"No fue tu culpa, el profesor,", palabras del todo inesperadas suaves, se habla y se Severo fue incapaz de ocultar su reacción a ellos. "¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?" Severus bruscamente, mirando a la chica con recelo.

"No lo hice. Pero me sentí... sentí sentimientos de remordimiento y algo que no puedo bastante lugar," Aurora respondió cuidadosamente antes de mirar sorprendido por sus propias palabras. "Maldita sea, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?" -preguntó, empezando a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ella ahora?

"Cálmate, Potter, antes de destruir mi sala de estar", ladró Severus, contento de ver que sus palabras sorprendieron a la chica de su pánico edificio.

Aurora parpadeó y luego miró a su alrededor, notando que una brisa parecía estar agitando a través de la habitación. "Oh, umm, mis disculpas, profesor."

"Parecería que, en un esfuerzo para ayudar a protegerlo, su magia te da la habilidad de sentir las emociones de otros. Me imagino que va a terminar siendo un poco frustrante, pero ya que le ayudará a evitar ser manipulado y utilizado por otros, yo diría que el beneficio general debe pasar por encima del nivel de molestia que experimentará cuando se trata de las cabezas huecas del mundo mágico, "Severus sucintamente, sorprendiendo una risa de la chica.

Sensación de calma suficiente para terminar su té, Aurora fue lo que hizo. Recostado en su asiento, nueva mascota apretó suavemente contra su pecho, Aurora reflexionó sobre lo que había aprendido y lo que significaba el conocimiento de sus planes.

¿Qué va a hacer?

"No estoy seguro. Yo tenía una vaga idea de dejar Hogwarts e ir a Grimmauld Place, patear la Orden de allí y continuar mis estudios en mi propia. Pero ahora... No estoy tan seguro de que es un buen idea más".

"Me gustaría estar de acuerdo. Aislarse no le ayudará a aprender cómo hacer frente a su nuevo... la conciencia. Estoy de acuerdo en que un cierto grado de aislamiento que se beneficiaría, pero no una separación total. También necesitaría un mentor para ayudar a supervisar su progreso y para ayudar a mantener la calma cuando se siente frustrado, y va a ser frustrado, especialmente a los líderes idiotas que de alguna manera hemos tenido que cargar con él".

Aurora no pudo evitar resoplido de diversión, pero secretamente acordado. Además, a pesar de que había descubierto el año anterior que era capaz de estudiar por su cuenta, todavía había quedado atascado un montón de veces, obligándola a renunciar a varios hechizos útiles simplemente porque no podía encontrar la manera de hacer que funcionen adecuadamente . Luego frunció el ceño. "Pero, ¿quién podría ayudarme?"

"¿Qué hay de Lupin? Merlín sabe que adora a usted y cumpliría todos sus caprichos," Severus dijo con sorna, arqueando una ceja, sorprendido por el resoplido desdeñoso procedentes de Potter.

"¿Qué hizo él?" Severus preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es más parecido a lo que él no lo hizo," Aurora murmuró oscuramente, hundiendo la nariz a su nueva mascota.

"La señora Potter, dónde, exactamente, es el director y la suya, ¿qué fue lo que los llamó? ¿Ah, sí, sus mascotas?" preguntó Severus, sintiendo un estremecimiento de terror correr arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral.

"No se preocupe, señor, no lo maté," Aurora respondió con un resoplido divertido. "Yo simplemente les dio la oportunidad de caminar unas pocas millas en mis zapatos."

"¿Sentido?"

"Que Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, y la señora y el señor Weasley están experimentando actualmente mi vida con los Dursley," Aurora respondió de manera sucinta, manteniendo su enfoque por completo en su su dragón.

Sólo al mirar hacia arriba en estado de shock como la risa parecía llenar la habitación. Sin embargo, el profesor de pociones no estaba pronunciando un sonido. "¿Señor?" Aurora preguntó preocupado, preguntándose si finalmente fue perdiendo la cabeza.

Severo intentó, él realmente lo hizo, pero habiendo sido testigo de los poderes de la chica en el Gran Salón, la imagen de Albus Dumbledore se ve obligado a enfrentar sus errores era simplemente demasiado. Agregar a la expresión del rostro de Potter y el maestro de pociones era totalmente incapaz de mantener su alegría tranquila y empezó a grito de risa.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Aurora se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, una mirada perpleja en su rostro. Esto se estaba volviendo surrealista, pero no podía negar que Snape tenía una risa agradable. El hombre debería hacerlo más a menudo.

Severus estaba empezando a calmarse cuando el flu se encendió y un angustiado amapola Pomfrey apareció, todos menos el llanto de angustia. "Severus! ¿Sabe usted dónde está Albus? Mi enfermería es una ruina!" se lamentó. La mirada consternada y culpable en la cara de Potter provocó otro ataque de hilaridad, haciendo que la enfermera de la escuela para venir a través de la chimenea y comenzar a transmitir los encantos de diagnóstico, convencido de que alguien había maldecido el hombre normalmente sarcástico y taciturno.

"Estoy bien, amapola, en verdad, no hay necesidad para que usted pueda sentir preocupación", afirma Severo con una calma forzada por sexta vez en cinco minutos. Merlín, pero la mujer podría ser terco.

Amapola meramente refunfuñando, pero una vez que estaba totalmente convencido de que nada estaba mal con Snape, se volvió su atención a la aurora, para gran consternación de la niña.

"Bueno, parece que no hay nada malo con usted, señora Potter, para variar. Sin embargo, lo que en el nombre de Merlín pasó a mi ala del hospital" Amapola exigió, plantando los puños en las caderas. "Me gustaría saber hoy en día, los hombres y la chica, yo no estoy por encima de usar mis hechizos más desagradables y pociones la próxima vez que terminas en mi dominio."

Aurora se estremeció, al no tener problemas para visualizar las cosas a la enfermera que le haría la próxima vez que sentía que necesitaba un chequeo. Suspirando suavemente, Aurora hizo subir la memoria para los otros dos para ver, a partir del momento en que se despertó acabar con ella cuando salió de la habitación que había pegado Dumbledore y el otro en.

"¡Ese hombre!" Amapola entre dientes, mirando como si quisiera dar un tirón a la barba de Dumbledore a cabo, una de las cadenas en el momento. "Le dije que no antagonizar la señora Potter. Le dije que no hacer nada hasta que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de comprobar de él otra vez. ¿Y lo hace ella? Él antagoniza a esa pobre chica hasta que pierde todo el control. No se preocupe, la señora Potter, yo no te culpo por lo que pasó, la culpa es sobre los hombros de Albus, y que yo le informará del momento en que vuelve a nosotros. (Amapola también sabia el secreto de Aurora)

"Y haré de que su castigo es seguido de la letra, la señora Potter. Albus estará poniendo mi enfermería a los derechos de nuevo, y para mis estándares exactos," Amapola les aseguró, marchando fuera de cuartos de Severus, pareciéndose mucho a una general de la preparación para la guerra.

"Wow," murmuró Harry, dividido entre la admiración y la sensación de completo horror.

"Wow de hecho," respondió Severus, sintiendo o menos lo mismo. Él era muy consciente de lo... protectora amapola podría ser de sus cargos, pero nunca antes había visto que la presente quicio. Por otra parte, nunca antes había sido colocado en la papelera de su dominio en esa medida antes de que cualquiera.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó Aurora, de repente sintiéndose bastante perdida y sola.

"Ahora tenemos en cuenta su futuro, la señora Potter," Severus respondió con calma. Tomar un buen vistazo a la chica, Severus pensó por un momento antes de convocar a un elfo doméstico de nuevo, esta vez pidiendo que traer un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

Recogiendo una de las botellas y tomando un trago, Severo marshalled sus pensamientos. "Supongo que no desea permanecer en Hogwarts?" -preguntó, pasando a través de su lista de asociados y conocidos, preguntándose quién podría confiar la niña a.

"No me importa quedarse en Hogwarts, el profesor, es Dumbledore y sus maneras despóticas que objeto. Yo no quiero que tenga algo que decir acerca de mi vida nunca más," Aurora confesó en voz baja, tomando un largo trago de su botella en un intento de ocultar su rostro de repente caliente.

"Ya veo", reflexionó Severus, sin saber por qué se sintió aliviado, pero esto haría que las cosas inmensamente más fácil. Y, contra toda lógica, más difícil. "Entonces yo propondría un aprendizaje."

"¿Un aprendizaje?" Aurora repite desconcertado. ¿Dónde había venido de esa idea? ¿Y lo que significa eso?

"Sí, la forma más fácil de asegurarse de que Albus ya no tiene ninguna influencia sobre usted es para colocarle en un aprendizaje con un maestro conocido. Usted todavía tiene que tomar sus EXTASIS, por supuesto, pero eso no le impida que se inicie un mayor estudio riguroso de su campo elegido de inmediato. ¿Hay un campo de la magia que estaría interesado en convertirse en un maestro en? "preguntó Severus, que tiene la sensación de que ya conocía la respuesta.

"Yo... mmm... bueno, no hay defensa contra las artes oscuras, supongo," Aurora respondió lentamente, completamente tirado por esta curva inesperada.

"Ah, pero es que un tema que le guste, o ¿se trata de un tema en el que se espera que haga bien?" Severus preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Umm... Bueno, supongo... Yo en realidad no sé," Aurora se vio obligado a admitir, tomando otro largo trago de su cerveza de mantequilla; Merlín, pero esto fue embarazoso.

"Teniendo en cuenta su aptitud para la materia, no sería difícil para que usted pueda lograr la maestría en Defensa," Severus dejó pensativo, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de asombro que recibió por complementando el palo de golf. "Dicho esto, no hay nada que le impida el logro de un segundo dominio en caso de que encontrar un tema que realmente disfruta. No es raro que los asistente dotados para alcanzar varias maestrías, especialmente en temas estrechamente conectados a la más cercana a su corazón."

Aurora observó el profesor de pociones con astucia. "¿Tiene más de un dominio, profesor? "

"De hecho yo. He obtenido el título de principal en Pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y yo he alcanzado el estatus oficial en Herbología, astronomía, y Runas Antiguas," Severo proclamó con orgullo.

"Wow, color me impresionó," Aurora susurró con asombro, luego se sonrojó con vehemencia cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad había hablado en voz alta.

Severus simplemente resopló con diversión, pero no hizo ningún comentario de otro modo.

"Así que esto significa que puedo llegar a ser de alguien aprendiz y el estudio de Defensa, pero yo también podría estudiar otras cosas ¿qué me interesan?" Aurora "Así que esto significa que puedo llegar a ser de alguien aprendiz y el estudio de Defensa, pero yo también podría estudiar otras cosas ¿qué me interesan?" preguntó Aurora, con ganas de estar absolutamente seguro de que ella tenía todas las cosas claras.

"Exactamente."

"Bueno. Pero, ¿quién iba a aprendiz? ¿Y qué es un aprendiz? ¿Qué es lo que hace?" Aurora preguntó con el ceño fruncido, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que realmente hizo un aprendiz, aparte de estudio.

"Yo."

Aurora se abría a Snape, esperando al hombre a reír, o burlarse de ella, o gritar 'Sólo estoy tomando el pelo tonto'. Snape se sentó allí, observándola con diversión, tranquilamente bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

Romperse la mandíbula estrecha, Aurora se echó hacia atrás en su silla, alternando entre la toma de bebidas estabilizando de su propia cerveza y acariciando su dragón, mientras su mente giraba caóticamente.

"Usted desea ser mi maestro," Aurora finalmente preguntó rotundamente.

"Yo hago" Severus respondió con calma.

"¿Y usted realmente va a enseñarme?" Aurora preguntó con suspicacia.

"Voy a."

"Pero... me odias," Aurora finalmente gritó exasperada, la adición de un ceño oscuro para una buena medida.

Severus suspiró y se recogió en la etiqueta de su botella. "No es ningún secreto que odio a James Potter, y, como usted sabe, tengo una buena razón para hacerlo. De las cosas Albus se le escapó de su infancia, yo creía que eras igual que él, al igual que en mal estado, al igual que arrogante, insensible al igual que... ".

"¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?" Aurora preguntó astutamente, al darse cuenta de que Snape había cambiado su actitud, y para alguien como... terco como Snape a cambiar de opinión, algo drástico debe haber sucedido.

Severus frunció el ceño oscuramente en su botella. "... En la Sede, mientras que tenías ese primer estallido que todos, pero demolido el segundo piso, me agarró de que en un intento de...

"En realidad, no estoy seguro de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. ¿No te permite tragar la lengua, tal vez? De todos modos, eso no importa, lo que es pertinente a su pregunta, sin embargo, es que yo era... de alguna manera me encontraba en el interior su mente por un breve momento".

Aurora palideció, tener una idea de lo que estaba por venir

.

"No he visto mucho, pero los pocos destellos, caóticos que obtuve de su infancia fueron suficientes para demostrar más allá de toda duda que había estado completamente equivocado en mis suposiciones. Por eso, me disculpo", dijo Severo, de alguna manera la gestión para obtener esas palabras que salieron.

Así Snape sabía.

Y era lo suficientemente hombre para admitir tanto y reconocer que se había equivocado.

Aurora no estaba seguro de cómo se siente. Ella odiaba positivamente que Snape sabía sobre su infancia. Pero eso fue más que nada porque no quería que el profesor para utilizar ese conocimiento como munición contra ella.

Por la forma en que Snape estaba comportando, Aurora tenía la sensación de que no iba a hacer eso. ¿Pero podría estar seguro de Aurora?

"Entonces... si llego a ser su aprendiz, ¿me enseñarás?" preguntó a Aurora, la pregunta en el aire entre ellos.

"Sí, señora Potter, que le enseñará a lo mejor de mi capacidad," Severus prometió solemnemente.

"Tengo suficientes conocimientos en todas las materias, pero la adivinación que le permitirán obtener mejores puntuaciones en sus EXTASIS se lo aseguro, en caso de que llegar a ser mi aprendiz, yo haré todo lo posible para guiarlo, te trata como si fueras uno de mis Slytherin."

Aurora tarareó y bebió un poco más de cerveza de mantequilla. Snape parecía sincero. Y la promesa de tratarlo como una de sus serpientes... Si Snape mantuvo esa promesa... "y no va a tirar James Potter en mi cara cada vez que hago algo ¿que no apruebas?" Aurora preguntó con desconfianza, sólo para asegurarse.

"Nunca escucharás Elógiame James Potter, la señora Potter, pero no lo haré, ya que tan acertadamente, le tiro en la cara", dijo Severo, perdiendo la batalla para mantener sus labios de los espasmos en la diversión.

"Bueno, eso es... bueno," Aurora murmuró, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir; toda esta situación se sentía totalmente surrealista. "¿Y usted será capaz de mantener Dumbledore y los otros idiotas lejos de mí?"

"Sí. Hay un montón de espacio vacío aquí abajo en el calabozo. No debe haber dificultad en absoluto para crear un conjunto de habitaciones para que usted permanezca en él. Es posible que no pueda acceder a la base de mucho, pero un bonito jardín de invierno o un invernadero debe ayudar con eso. Si realmente desea experimentar el aire libre, entonces encantos se pueden aplicar a una habitación, al igual que el techo de la gran sala, pero en lugar de simplemente mostrando el cielo exterior, que pueden reflejar el tiempo real, con el viento y la lluvia, y la nieve". Severo explicó con calma, resoplando con diversión mientras la mandíbula del palo de golf hacia el sur una vez más.

"¿Usted, en realidad se puede hacer eso?"

Aurora preguntó incrédula, una vez que había logrado obtener su mandíbula a trabajar de nuevo.

"Sí, puedo hacer eso. Pero no lo haré. Si desea una habitación tal, que tendrá que hacer la investigación y el trabajo de encanto, a ti mismo."

Los ojos verdes se iluminó en el entusiasmo en el desafío, y Severus no tenía ninguna duda de que Hogwarts sería el orgulloso propietario de un campo de Quidditch cubierta antes del año escolar había terminado.

"Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto!" Aurora declaró, finalmente llegar a una decisión. "Siempre y cuando usted se compromete a tratarme con decencia, a continuación, con mucho gusto convertirse en su aprendiz. Espera, usted nunca dijo lo que un aprendiz. Aparte de estudiar, quiero decir."

Severus soltó una risa en su botella. "Debe haber pensado que pedir que antes de aceptar ser mi aprendiz, señora Potter," dijo ominosamente. El aumento de su mirada, Severus se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde y se echó a reír al ver la expresión de horror en la cara del palo de golf.

"No se preocupe, señora Potter, ya le he dado mi palabra para tratar como si fueras una de mis serpientes," trató de tranquilizar a la vez que tuvo su alegría bajo control.

"Ja, ja, muy divertido, señor", replicó Aurora hosca. Luego suspiró con pesar. "Muy bien, ¿qué tengo yo, sin saberlo, firmé para este tiempo?"

"No era poco común en los viejos tiempos, para un aprendiz para convertirse en ama de llaves de él o de su amo, asegurándose de que su matrimonio tenía una casa limpia, ropa limpia, y buena comida para comer en la parte superior de sus estudios exigentes. Si el maestro era suficiente sin escrúpulos, podría haber forzado a su aprendiz para convertirse en su cama caliente, pero les puedo asegurar que eso no va a ser parte de sus deberes ", explicó Severus alegremente.

Aurora había vuelto a mirar a Snape holgura. ¿Cuántas veces podría este hombre le choque en una conversación de todos modos? ¿Un calentador de cama? Al igual que en la necesidad de tener... sí, ¿con Snape?! La idea no era tan terrible como debería haber sido, y la realización de Aurora estaba volviendo loco a cabo. Pero la idea no era tan atractivo, ya sea, que la tranquilizó. Algo.

"Así que, ¿cuáles serán mis derechos?" Aurora logró estirar la pata, no estoy seguro de que quería saber, pero sabía que tenía que si iba a hacer esta... cosa del trabajo.

"No hay nada demasiado extenuante, se lo aseguro. Voy a necesitar su ayuda clasificación de los años más jóvenes. Esto me dará más tiempo ayudando a sus estudios, sino que también le ayudará a revisar lo que debe haber aprendido, pero probablemente no teniendo en cuenta la calidad atroz de sus profesores de defensa anteriores".

Aurora asintió con la cabeza en el acuerdo. Que en realidad sonaba como una buena idea.

"No habrá ninguna necesidad para usted para limpiar, cocinar o lavar para mí ya que los elfos domésticos serían más molesto si usted fuera a tomar sus puestos de trabajo de ellos", Severo continuó, ignorando con facilidad la carcajada procedente del palo de golf. "Además, creo que será ocupado el dominio de sus nuevos poderes desde hace bastante tiempo."

Recordatorio de que mató a la hilaridad de Aurora con la rapidez de un cubo de agua fría. "Supongo que tienes razón, señor," murmuró Aurora, enviando pensamientos de enojo hacia el director. Tomando una respiración profunda, Aurora determinación se enderezó en su silla, empujando a un lado su ira.

"Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, señor? ¿Y qué te llamo? Quiero decir, ¿te llamo maestro, o...?" Aurora interrumpió, incapaz de ocultar la mueca de dolor de la idea de llamar a cualquier maestro producido.

Severo se encogía, así, las imágenes del Señor Oscuro bailar ante sus ojos. "Es cierto que la dirección principal es tradicional, pero creo que podemos hacerlo sin que honorífico en particular, ¿no le parece, señora Potter?"

"Lo hago, el profesor," Aurora respondió con cierto fervor. "Espera, ¿qué pasa con Vol- erm, sabes qué?" preguntó Aurora, un gesto de preocupación que aparece en su frente.

"Va a ser algo así como un problema, eso es cierto, pero es nada que no pueda manejar", dijo Severus con la resolución.

"No."

"¿Le ruego me disculpe?" preguntó Severus, incrédulo.

"No, no se va de nuevo a ese... maníaco. Sus días de espionaje han terminado", declaró con firmeza Aurora.

"Oh, ellos son, ¿verdad?" Severo ronroneó peligrosamente, pero Aurora se negó a dar marcha atrás.

"Sí lo son. Se te necesita aquí, el profesor, en Hogwarts, ayudando a sus serpientes encuentran su pie de nuevo ahora que su mundo se ha vuelto del revés. Necesitan su mente brillante para ayudar a que se salgan de sus padres y la presión a la que están poniendo en ellos.

"No se les puede ayudar si usted está asesinados o torturados hasta la locura," Aurora añadió sombríamente cuando parece que sus palabras no tuvieron efecto.

"¿Usted no cree que yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo?" Severus preguntó estruendosamente, con el ceño fruncido oscuramente en el palo de golf.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que usted es muy capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, señor, pero esto no es circunstancias normales. Criba se pondrá furioso cuando se entere de lo que hice hoy. Y averiguaré, señor, de que yo soy positivo. y cuando lo hace, él te va a castigar. Castigarte por no me detener. Castigarte por no informarle de inmediato de lo que sucedió. Castigarte por no encontrar una manera de desacreditarme y llamándome mentiroso y otras cosas. ¿Todavía cree que va a volver sano y hale la próxima vez que te llama? "preguntó Aurora, haciendo lo posible por no gritar a Snape, o simplemente agarrar y agitar el hombre obstinado, irritable.

Sentado atrás en la silla, Severo considerarse cuidadosamente el palo de golf. "Justo lo que hizo usted, señora Potter?" finalmente preguntó, los ojos negros de bloqueo con los verdes brillantes.

"¿Qué hice? ... ¿Sabes lo que hice, señor, que estuvimos allí"

"No estoy hablando acerca de los eventos en la Gran Sala," Severus Snape un tanto apresuradamente. "Estoy hablando de lo que hizo para darle el valor para finalmente rebelde contra la Sra Weasley y su tratamiento de usted.

"

"Oh", murmuró Harry, escondiendo su rostro en el dragón.

"Sí, oh," Severus replicó con sarcasmo.

Aurora pensó cuidadosamente acerca de qué decir. Tenía la sensación de que Snape no aprobaría lo que había hecho. Por otra parte, esta nueva realidad podría Snape.

Salir con una ojeada, Aurora considera lo que estaba viendo. Esto era Snape. Un relajado Snape, que aún no lo lambast o de cualquier otra manera trató de hacer que se sienta como todo tipo de tonto.

Snape era diferente.

¿Tal vez la visita en su mente le había cambiado más de lo pensado Aurora? ¿Más de lo que se dio cuenta? El viejo Snape nunca lo habría llevado a sus habitaciones privadas. El viejo Snape nunca lo habría alimentado o que le había dado cerveza de mantequilla. El viejo Snape nunca hubiera escuchado a él o lo trataba con decencia.

El viejo Snape nunca en un millón de años se ha ofrecido para convertirse en su amo. Al menos no habría destinado a enseñarle nada en realidad. El viejo Snape era un viejo bastardo media, mientras que esta nueva realidad Snape parecía ser un tipo decente.

Aun así, esto era Snape. Podría realmente confiar en él? ¿Se atrevería a? ¿Es que no se atreven a?

"Me pareció una poción, señor," Aurora finalmente respondió, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

"Una poción," Severus dijo sin expresión, tratando de averiguar qué poción podría haber tenido este efecto drástico en el palo de golf. Al menos podía descartar todos los oscuros, que dejaron casi sin opciones... en absoluto.

Sí, me cree o no, me encontré con una vieja receta poción que efectivamente trabajadas. Y eso es todo lo que digo hasta que tenga su solemne palabra de que no volverá a... ese tipo ", dijo Aurora simplemente, aunque un poco con aire satisfecho, pensando que ahora tenía una forma segura de mantener Snape de responder próxima convocatoria de Voldemort.

Severus soltó una risa. Para un primer intento de manipularlo, y por un Gryffindor no menos... en realidad era bastante bueno. "Veremos", fue todo lo que dijo, riendo en voz baja en el puchero que apareció inmediatamente en la cara del palo de golf.


	10. Chapter 10

1\. **Epilogo**

Lo que paso después de su aprendizaje Aurora y Severus comenzaron a llamarse por sus nombres

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, se encontró Aurora, una vez más cómodamente instalada en el lecho de un maestro de pociones maleducado. Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, fue recibido por la vista de los ojos de obsidiana profundas mirándolo desde arriba.

"Oh, ¡mierda, otra vez no!", Murmuró Aurora.

"Cuidado con la lengua," Snape corrige automáticamente. "Y sí, otra vez. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

"Me gustaría saber, señor," dijo Aurora. ¿Sería mucho pedir que tienen una cosa en su vida que era normal?

"¡Fuera, Aurora!"

Después de una semana, Aurora había prácticamente renunciado a tratar de averiguar cómo había llegado a la cama del Maestro de Pociones. Ella simplemente disfrutó de despertar en los otros brazos del hombre. Desde la segunda mañana, Aurora siempre pareció despertar antes de que Snape, y se dio cuenta de lo que ella no tenía esas dos primeras mañanas. Snape le gusta abrazar a ella en su sueño. Que sostendría Aurora fuertemente en sus brazos, pecho presionado a la espalda de Aurora, sus piernas enredadas.

Esta fue la primera vez que había sentido que aunque. Esa fue una erección muy insistente a presión en la cadera de Aurora. Oh, dioses, que era una maravilla. Aurora se preguntó cómo sería ser como para ser capaz de tocar, saborear la polla sin temor a ser hechizado. Su propia excitación alcanzó su punto máximo ya que las imágenes corrieron por su mente.

Tan pronto como escuchó Snape comience a moverse, Aurora fingió dormir. Se estaba volviendo bastante bueno en ello. Snape comenzó cuando se dio cuenta de que Aurora estaba de nuevo en su cama. Entonces él gimió cuando se dio cuenta del problema más insistente apoyado en la cadera de Aurora. Aurora había esperado en un primer momento Snape simplemente empujarla y regañarla por estar en su cama una vez más.

Así que cuando, en esa mañana del tercer día, no lo hizo, Aurora era bastante impresionada. De hecho, por lo general Snape tomó unos cinco minutos para acurrucarse y acariciar el pelo y la cara de Aurora antes de despertar Aurora y lanzándola hacia fuera en su oído.

Aurora le gusta creer que era porque Snape le gustaba encontrar en su cama. Cuando Snape finalmente comenzó desenredando cuidadosamente a sí mismo de Aurora, sabía que estaban a punto de comenzar su otro ritual de la mañana. La de reprender a Aurora y todas las cosas de Gryffindor.

"La señora Potter!" Aurora pretende tirón despierto. "Esto tiene que parar. ¿Qué pasa si alguien te encuentra aquí? Podría perder todo el respeto de mis compañeros. Por no hablar de Albus. Infierno, podría perder mi trabajo"

"Lo siento, Severus," dijo Aurora ojos soñolientos. "Voy a mi propia cama cada noche. No me refiero a terminar aquí. Lo comprobé en lugar discretamente y no creo que sea cualquiera de los Gryffindor jugando una broma."

"Voy a tener que tomar medidas", dijo Snape con firmeza. "Esto no puede seguir así. Voy a cambiar las salas alrededor de mi cuarto. Ponga la seguridad adicional alrededor de estas habitaciones. Eso debería poner fin a lo que sea esto."

"Sí, Severus," Aurora suspiró. Ella realmente no quiere dejar de despertar en brazos de Snape, pero sabía que no podía continuar. Con otro suspiro de resignación, Aurora salió de la habitación.

"¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, estás logrando esto?" Snape exigió a la mañana siguiente. "¡Incluso Albus tendría un momento difícil conseguir a través de esas salas! ¡Sé que mató a Voldemort, pero esto está empujando!"

Aurora ganas de reír al ver la expresión de frustración en la cara de su profesor, pero sabiamente a sí misma marcada. "Realmente no lo entiendo, Severus. Me voy a dormir en mi propia cama y despierto aquí. No recuerdo cómo me ve allí."

"Bien, bien," murmuró Snape. Habían pasado por esto muchas veces ya. "Voy a llegar a algo. Mientras tanto, trate de usar por lo menos algo decente a la cama, ¿verdad?"

Aurora bajó la mirada hacia los pantalones de pijama de algodón uniforme que llevaba puesta. Eran perfectamente decente, aunque un poco demasiado grande. Lo hicieron bajar por sus caderas un poco. Pero ella llevaba más ropa que habría que trabajan en el jardín de su tía, o nadando en el estanque por la madriguera.

"¿Qué hay de malo en lo que estoy usando?"

"No hay... subir... y los pantalones..." farfulló Snape. "¡Sólo tiene que encontrar un sistema decente de pijamas! ¡Ahora, fuera!"

Aurora y no perdió la sensación de los brazos de Snape alrededor de su pecho desnudo. Se había llevado al uso de un viejo camiseta con los pantalones del sueño durante la semana pasada. Probablemente no era lo que Snape tenía en mente, pero era el mejor Aurora podía hacer.

Ella fue cerrada de los Dursley para bien, ahora, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de sustituir a cualquiera de la ropa mal ajustada todavía. Ella lo haría pronto, sin embargo. La graduación fue sólo unas semanas de distancia. Si tan sólo pudiera conseguir a través de los EXTASIS, estaría totalmente ajustado.

"La señora Potter," dijo Snape, sobresaltándolo de sus pensamientos. Estaban en el Gran Comedor para la cena y ambos eran conscientes de las miradas indiscretas y oídos alrededor de ellos. "He estado dando ese problema discutimos un poco de pensamiento. Ven a mi oficina a las ocho conferirle. Puede que haya encontrado una solución."

"Sí, señor", dijo Aurora y se volvió de nuevo a su cena, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigos.

"No me he dado cuenta de cómo se está rompiendo mis pupilos," Snape admitió más tarde esa noche. "Pero creo que si nos ocupamos de la causa subyacente de esta situación, podemos hacer cambios para detenerlo."

"¿Significado?"

Snape la miró. "Significado, creo que usted sufre de sonambulismo, debido a las tensiones de sus próximos EXTASIS. Si eliminamos el estrés, eliminamos la necesidad de que se presenta sonambulismo. Por lo tanto, no va a terminar en mi cama."

"Entonces, ¿cómo eliminar el estrés?" Aurora preguntó con curiosidad. "Tengo que tomar los EXTASIS, así que..."

"Tengo una poción que aliviar el estrés," Snape le dijo mientras sacaba un frasco de su cajón del escritorio. "Es similar a un proyecto de claming, pero no opaca los sentidos. Esto simplemente mantener las cosas en perspectiva como a lidiar con sus exámenes. Tomar dos gotas cada mañana, y dos justo antes de acostarse."

La poción era increíble. Aurora encontró que elimina la preocupación y la ansiedad durante los exámenes, dejando una intensa capacidad de concentrarse en su estela. Incluso Pavati estaba impresionado con estudiosidad recién descubierta de Aurora. Aurora y no pensaba que iba a hacer bien en sus EXTASIS.

Lo que la poción no hizo fue dejar su aparición todas las noches en la cama de Snape.

"Quiero probar un aprieto cuerpo," Snape dijo a Aurora la mañana antes de su primer examen. "Esta noche, después de ir a la cama, echó un aprieto cuerpo sobre sí mismo. Sus compañeros de dormitorio será capaz de eliminarlo de la mañana, pero se debe tener en su propia cama para un cambio."

"Claro," Aurora se encogió de hombros sin entusiasmo. "Lo intentaré."

Aurora utiliza el enlace cuerpo sobre sí misma. Luego tuvo Collins lo haga por ella, lo que llevó a una gran cantidad de explicación de que ninguno de ellos había disfrutado. Finalmente, Snape se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación de la torre y se coloca el hexágono sí misma. Todo fue en vano. Cada mañana, Aurora despertó en los brazos de Snape, en la cama de Snape.

Y a decir verdad, ella era bastante contento de que el hechizo no había funcionado. La mañana del cuarto día de exámenes de Aurora, se despertó en los brazos de Snape, pero no en la cama de Snape. Estaban en un aula sin usar, en una cama transfigurada de un viejo escritorio.

La quinta, y última, por la mañana de los exámenes de Aurora, se despertó en una cama en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes. Snape estaba tratando de esconderse de ella, pero no estaba funcionando.

"Debe haber algo que me falta," Snape suspiro de frustración. "Necesito más información. Si estaba despierta, podría informar de mis resultados, pero he intentado mantenerse despierto con pobres resultados."

"¿Qué hay de un observador no involucrado?" preguntó Aurora.

"Podemos no muy bien conseguir a alguien atrapado en este lío", espetó Snape. "Pero…"

"¿Qué?"

"¡No estoy seguro de por qué no pensé en esto antes!" Snape sonrió y el estómago de Aurora dio un vuelco. Snape realmente era bastante atractivo cuando él no estaba siendo un completo bastardo. "¡Voy a usar una ver-todo! Se registrará cada movimiento, siempre y cuando usted está bajo su hechizo. Entonces podemos reproducir la información y ver lo que está tirando esto adelante"

Aurora era bastante curiosidad por saber cómo había sido capaz de romper las salas de Snape y seguirle a lugares desconocidos. Era casi como si su subconsciente tenía radar que enfocó en la Snape.

"Está bien," Aurora estuvo de acuerdo. Se sentía un poco mal por empujar a sí misma en un socio dispuesto, incluso si Snape parecía disfrutar de su celebración de cada mañana.

Estaban de nuevo en cuartos de Snape a la mañana siguiente. Era un sábado, por lo que tuvieron tiempo para repasar los resultados de la ver-todo sin necesidad de darse prisa. Sentado en la sala de Snape, los dos se quedaron mirando la ver-todo al comenzar a reproducir los sucesos de la noche anterior. La puerta de la habitación de la residencia se abrió, y en la penumbra del pasillo, una silueta familiar podría ser vista.

Snape entró en la habitación y se fue directamente a la cama de Aurora. Había una mirada vidriosa, sin ver en sus ojos. Snape no era consciente de nada, pero la chica de la primera cama. Aurora

En silencio se arrastró hasta la cifra de dormir y cubrió con las mantas de distancia. Aurora agitó un poco en su sueño, pero no se despertó. Satisfecho, el Maestro de Pociones se llevó la figura más pequeña en sus brazos y barrido de la habitación.

El viaje a las mazmorras no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Snape sabía varios pasajes secretos para facilitar el camino. No había nadie más acerca de que a altas horas de la noche, y sin incidentes, llegaron a la puerta de Snape.

Pronto, el viejo mago estaba colocando suavemente la Aurora en la cama y subir a su lado. Agarrando ella en sus brazos, Snape le dio un beso suave en pelo de Aurora del cabello. Snape se estableció también, y ambos fueron pronto perdió en el sueño.

"Fue usted," Aurora susurró con asombro.

"Oh mi dios," Snape parecía igualmente sorprendida por lo que habían presenciado.

"Me encanta", afirmó Aurora. No era una pregunta. La escena que había visto tanto no dejó ninguna duda en su mente. Snape, bastardo sarcástico que estaba, no podía tratar a nadie con tanta ternura como él tenía Aurora sin estar enamorado de ella.

"I-yo no lo sabía!" Snape escupió. "Lo siento."

Aurora se limitó a sonreír. "No soy."

Snape la miraba en la miseria más absoluta y la confusión, por lo que continuó Aurora. "Pensé que era yo, porque yo te he deseado durante tanto tiempo. Fue sólo deseo en un primer momento, pero desde que he empezado a despertar con usted, me di cuenta de que era mucho más. Me encantó cuando lo harían pasa los dedos por el pelo o acariciar mi mejilla cuando se pensaba que todavía estaba durmiendo. No quería encontrar una manera de detener esto. Yo no quiero renunciar a la única cosa que pensé que podría tener con usted. "

"Pero he sido un bastardo para usted," señaló Snape, pero no pudo ocultar la luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Y he sido un mal de un estudiante para ti", admitió Aurora. "No importa. Todavía estoy en amor con usted." Ella se acercó más al hombre que amaba y trató de darle un beso a esos tentadores labios, pero fue detenido.

"No podemos," suspiró Snape. "Eres mi estudiante. Sería un error."

Aurora volvió a sonreír. "A partir de la fiesta de graduación de esta noche, no voy a ser estudiante de nadie más."

En este recordatorio, Snape sonrió de repente y el corazón de Aurora comenzó a un ritmo entrecortado. "Entonces vamos a esperar hasta la noche."

Durante el resto del día pasan recordando cómo llego hasta aquí y el fin de lord voldemort como un petardo. Llegando la noche no necesitaba buscar a Aurora a su cuarto porque ella ya estaba ahí con el finalmente

 **Nota: este es un fin o un nuevo comienzo ustedes continúen con sus sueños logrando metas nunca se rindan.**


End file.
